The Rough Ride To Destiny
by platipie
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote, so please be kind. It features a range of wrestlers including, Adam 'Edge', Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shane McMahon just to name a few ...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Mandy had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. Usually she would have let Allie or Lily answer it but seeing they were out it was left up to her. So she grabbed a towel and rapped it around her body before walking over to the door. As she opened it she was shocked to see Adam standing in front of her with an arm hold of goodies.  
  
"Hey Adam. I wasn't expecting o see you here tonight," Mandy said  
  
"Yeah I can tell" Adam said pointed to the towel Mandy was wearing. Up until this moment Mandy had totally forgotten that she was only wearing a towel. She started to feel quite naked and embarrassed when her thoughts were interrupted by a smirking Adam, who said,  
  
"Well are you going to invite me in or not?" To this Mandy replied  
  
"Yeah sorry ... please come in. I really don't know where my manners are tonight."  
  
Mandy led Adam through to the lounge room and gestured for him to sit down, which he did before Mandy asked  
  
"So what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"Well two little birds told me that you were going to be home alone tonight and that you might like the company."  
  
"These birds wouldn't have been Allie and Lily would they?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Well anyway, please make yourself comfy while I go and get dressed."  
  
"Gee I was starting to think you were going to stay like that all night," Adam said with one of his great smiles and with a little wink.  
  
"Very funny" Mandy said before turning and going to her room.  
  
While in her room she couldn't help but wonder why Adam was really over. Sure they had talked at work and parties but never had she thought he would be interested in her. After all he could have any girl that he wanted.... She just couldn't understand. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and singlet top before walking back to the lounge room.  
  
As she entered the room she noticed that the coffee table was covered with food which Adam had brought with him.  
  
"I hope you're hungry. I didn't know what to get so I got a huge selection" Adam said  
  
"Yeah I'm starved actually. It's just been one of those days ... you know? ... So what did you buy?"  
  
"Ok well there's some Indian, mild of course coz I hate really spicy food, salad, bread, pasta and of course the most important of all desert. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll just go over to the kitchen and get some crockery"  
  
"Here let me help you" Adam said standing up and following her to the kitchen.  
  
Once they had the crockery needed they both started to serve themselves dinner. Mandy turned on the television just in time to see the start of RAW, at which both of them got slightly excited.  
  
"Gee I've been waiting for this all day." Mandy said  
  
"What ... even though you saw it being recorded yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah well it's always different seeing it on TV you have to admit. Like the different atmosphere and all. Also I really want to see a tall blonde's match again because he did so  
  
well." At this Mandy smiled at Adam  
  
"Yeah I guess the match was pretty good but I would never have imagined you to be Y2J fan." Adam said winking at her.  
  
"What can I say? He just oozes sex appeal" Mandy said and started to laugh. Adam then turned and said,  
  
"Oh really? I never knew"  
  
"That's because someone is always so busy with all the girls that follow him around." Mandy said looking at Adam with such intensity.  
  
"Gee I never know that Chris was such a ladies man," Adam said winking at Mandy again.  
  
"Shh ... this is the bit I've been waiting for all night. I am so excited," Mandy said watching the TV closely.  
  
"You've been waiting for it all day? You're not the one who actually fought!" Adam said smiling back at Mandy.  
  
After the show Mandy and Adam continued talking which turned out to be rather flirtatious by both parties. Mandy just could not stop laughing at everything that Adam said because she found he was funny but also she tendered to do so when she really liked a guy. And boy did she like Adam. She had secretly liked him since arriving in America some 6 months ago but he hadn't noticed her ... well at least that's what she thought anyway.  
  
Adam then asked Mandy where the bathroom was. So she got up and showed him where it was. While he was gone she decided to start cleaning up. She carried the plates and food containers over to the kitchen and put them away before going back to the lounge room for another load of stuff. This time she carried two empty champagne bottles ... well non alcoholic champagne anyway ... when she tripped over something and bashed her head on the corner of the bench before she went crashing to the floor. The bottles in her hand had smashed and the glass was everywhere. She had cuts all over her body from the glass. Adam heard the crashing sound and came running over to her. He started to get worried because she was drifting in and out of consciousness and because she was bleeding quite a lot from the cuts. So he picked her up and drove her to the nearest hospital. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning Adam was woken up by his mobile phone ringing.  
  
"Hello" he said in a sleepy voice after all he hadn't gotten much sleep as he watched over Mandy all night long.  
  
"Adam, its Allie do you know where Mandy is? I'm really worried about her and she isn't answering her mobile..." her voice trailed off  
  
"Yeah she's right next to me..." Adam said before Allie cut in  
  
"What? Are you guys finally together?"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mandy's in hospital and I think you should really get down here."  
  
"What happened?" Allie said with a worried tone to her voice  
  
"I'll tell you once you get here. Oh can you call Lily for me? I just think it would be better coming from you. Oh and by the way, she's in room 25 second floor."  
  
"Yeah will do. We should be there in about 30 minutes"  
  
"Ok see you then" Adam turned back to look at Mandy. He couldn't stop worrying about her because she had been out to it since he brought her in. He sat watching her. She looked so peaceful lying there.  
  
He then rested his head on the side of Mandy's bed and thought about the happenings of the night before. He started to wishing to himself that he had told Mandy exactly how he felt towards her and the real reason for stopping by the night before. He was in such deep thoughts that he didn't notice a weak Mandy saying his name.  
  
"Adam" she said again but this time louder. He got the fright of this life. He lifted his head from the bed and looked at her.  
  
"Oh Mandy" he said before being interrupted  
  
"What happened to me and why do I have such a bad headache?" Mandy said confused  
  
"You don't remember what happened last night?"  
  
"All I remember is you coming over and us having a good time ...but that's it"  
  
"You had a good time huh?"  
  
"Yeah of course I did. After all you were there" Mandy said smiling at Adam.  
  
Lily and Allie then walking into the room saying,  
  
"Oh my gosh Mandy, are you ok? What in blue hell happened?" Mandy replied by saying,  
  
"I really don't know, I can't remember!"  
  
At this point Adam butted in and told the three girls what happened. He then said that he should probably go and let the doctor know that Mandy was awake. He also asked if anyone wanted anything while he was away. Both Allie and Lily replied,  
  
"Coffee please"  
  
With that Adam got up and gave Mandy a peck on the cheek and said, "I'll be back soon" and left the room.  
  
While Adam was away Lily and Allie asked Mandy a range of questions about what really did happened and what was the story between her and Adam. Mandy tried to answer the questions as best she could but she wasn't completely sure the answer for some.  
  
About 10 minutes later Adam returned and said that a doctor should be along shortly. He handed Allie and Lily their coffees and sat back down next to Mandy with his coffee in hand. He started to sip his coffee but noticed that Lily and Allie were watching him closely.  
  
The doctor arrived and asked if everyone could leave the room while he examined Mandy. While outside the room, Lily and Allie continued to look at Adam. Until finally Adam said  
  
"What is it that you two are looking at?" Both replied,  
  
"We're just interested"  
  
"Interested in what?"  
  
"In finding out what happened between you and Mandy last night".  
  
"Oh is that so?" Adam said with a questioning tone to his voice  
  
"Yeah Lily and I both think that you and Mandy would make the cutest couple. So Adam what happened? Tell, tell." Allie said  
  
"Cutest couple huh?" Adam paused for a moment and smiled before continuing "I really don't think that it is my place to say anything. Maybe you should ask Mandy when she's up to it."  
  
At that point the doctor came out and told them they could go back in to see Mandy. The two girls rushed in to speak to Mandy, while Adam stopped to talk to the doctor to see how Mandy was doing.  
  
"I'm going to keep Mandy in over night to monitor her. If she continues to make such rapid improvements she'll be able to go home tomorrow. But she won't be back to her normal self for a few days still. I'm actually really surprised that she remembers most of last night because after a fall like she had, people tend to forget things." The doctor informed Adam  
  
"But she's going to be ok isn't she?" Adam questioned.  
  
"Yeah she will be fine. She's lucky to have such a terrific boyfriend and friends."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Adam asked  
  
"Oh I thought you two were going out together. That's the impression I got from the two of you."  
  
"Right ... yes ... well thank you doctor. I better get back to her".  
  
"That's alright. Just make sure she rests. I'll be back later to check on her how she's doing and also see how her wrist and ankle are doing because they are both rather swollen at the moment."  
  
"Ok see you later" Adam replied before entering Mandy's room again. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
As Adam approached the door he overhead Mandy asking Lily and Allie a question,  
  
"Aren't you guys going to be late for work" she said pointing at the clock in her room.  
  
"Oh my gosh I had totally forgotten about having work today." Lily said  
  
"Hey Mandy do you want us to call up and say we can't make it in today? I'm sure Shane will give us the day off." Allie said  
  
"If you'd like I can stay with you today Mandy," Adam said walking into the room and over to his seat next to her, "after all I'm not needed at work today."  
  
"Allie and Lily I think you should both go to work. Only because if you don't there are going to be two very lonely guys there. Also I think that it would be better for you seeing its pretty boring just sitting in a hospital all day long. She said before turning to Adam, "But I would love it if you would stay with me today. But I warn you I mightn't be much company."  
  
"Only if you're sure," Lily said  
  
"Yeah I am" Mandy said  
  
"Ok we'll go but we'll come and see you straight after work." With that Allie and Lily walked over and gave Mandy a gentle hug before saying their goodbyes.  
  
"See you guys later and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Allie said with a smirk on her face before leaving the room.  
  
"Take no notice of her, she just loves stirring people. Anyway see you two later. You better take really good care of Mandy Adam" Lily said  
  
"Oh I will. Check you later" Adam said smiling before Lily left to catch up to Allie. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Adam was still sitting in the chair next to Mandy when Allie and Lily returned. This time however he was watching her sleep peacefully.  
  
"Hey Adam. How's Mandy doing?" Lily asked as she walked over to the bed  
  
"Gee you scared me there for a minute. Mandy's doing fine but it turns out that she's chipped a bone in her wrist and she had to get it plastered earlier. But she's resting comfortably now, but I'm sure you can see that for yourself." Adam said pointing to Mandy  
  
"Have you left the room at all today?" Allie asked  
  
"No because I promised Mandy I'd be here when she wakes up."  
  
"We thought as much so we bought you something to eat" Lily handed Adam a brown paper bag which had a few sandwiches and a drink inside.  
  
"Thanks guys that's really sweet of you." With that he started eating one of the sandwiched.  
  
Once Adam had finished the sandwiches he opened the can of soda and took a few sips before realising nature was calling and there was no putting it off. So he told Allie and Lily that he would be back shortly and to look after Mandy while he was gone. At that Adam rushed out the door and down the corridor to find the men's room.  
  
While Adam was away Mandy woke up and was surprised to see her best friends by her bed and no Adam. Even though the girls told her he'd be back shortly Mandy started to think otherwise. All sorts of thoughts bombarded her already headachy head. One thought was that Adam had gone to ring one of his many girlfriends. These thoughts disappeared, however, when Adam returned to the room carrying a large bunch of white lilies and the cutest teddy ever.  
  
"I'm sorry I was gone so long but I thought you might need cheering up so I stopped off at the gift shop on my way back. I just hope you like the lilies and the teddy." Adam said walking over to Mandy  
  
Allie and Lily looked at each other with a, 'that's so sweet' look on their face.  
  
Adam put the flowers down on the table next the Mandy's bed before leaning over to give her the teddy. Adam had planned in his mind to give her another peck on the check and a hug but instead leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. At this point Mandy froze because she wasn't expecting the kiss. Adam sensed this and backed away slightly before apologising for kissing her. Adam them started to head for the door when Mandy asked him not too, "Please don't go Adam..." she said before her voice stated to trail off.  
  
Adam turned around and looked at Mandy once again. Mandy tried to sit up but found it too hard when Adam said,  
  
"Would you like me help you...?"  
  
"That would be great if you don't mind" Mandy said looking helplessly at him  
  
While Adam helped Mandy sit upright Lily and Allie looked at each other with confusion as they really weren't too sure what was going on between Adam and Mandy. A few minutes later all their questions were answered. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Mandy was now sitting upright thanks to Adam helping her. Adam was about to leave again before Mandy grabbed hold of his hand. Adam looked at her questioning her actions when she pulled him in closer and kissed him. This time it was Adam who was shocked. They both looked at each other with such love before kissing passionately again but this time it lasted quite a bit longer.  
  
Allie and Lily couldn't believe what they saw. Sure they had both always believed that Adam and Mandy would make a cute couple, but never in their wildest dreams had the relationship started like this. They both just wished Adam and Mandy would be as happy as they both were with their guy. At which point Jeff and Shane walked into the room.  
  
"Wow are we missing something here? When did this all happen?" Jeff said looking at Adam and Mandy still kissing.  
  
"Gee I knew Adam wanted the day off to look after Mandy but never thought he meant like this," said Shane beginning to laugh to himself  
  
Adam and Mandy looked up from each other to notice the new visitors. This made Mandy go all red in the face because she was kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Hey don't mind us" Jeff said in is sweet joking way, before walking over to Mandy and giver her a bunch of flowers and a Team Xtreme teddy.  
  
"We hope you are feeling ok and that you'll be back to work shortly," Shane said in a joking tone. He also walked over to Mandy and gave her a bunch of flowers and a ShaneOMac teddy before walking over to Allie.  
  
"Thanks guys you really shouldn't have but since you have... But what is it with all these teddies? Are you trying to tell me something?" Mandy paused for a moment before continuing. "Oh and I'm feeling a lot better now," she said looking at Adam who was sitting in the seat next to her again but still held Mandy's hand. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
That night Adam spent sitting next to Mandy again but this time he held her hand and watched her sleep peacefully. He wished that he could hold her safely in his arms and never let her go.  
  
Lily, Jeff, Allie and Shane sat in the lounge room of the girl's apartment finishing off their desserts when Allie said,  
  
"Boy it's been a long day hasn't it? I mean poor Mandy being in hospital and all..."  
  
"I'm sure it hasn't been all bad for her," Jeff said with a wink "after all she and Adam are finally together. Gee it took them long enough didn't it"  
  
"I so hope they will be happy together, just like us." Allie said looking at Shane with such love.  
  
"Hey guys I'm really sorry to do this but I think I might go to bed now..." Lily said looking over at Jeff for a moment before continuing. "You coming Jeffy?"  
  
"Gee I don't know...," Jeff said teasingly before getting up and following Lily to her room.  
  
"Night guys. Try not to make too much noise tonight" Allie called out before the bedroom closed. "So Shaneo it's just us now. All alone." Allie said with a smirk on her sweet, innocent face.  
  
"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch again right," Shane said jokingly before taking hold of Allie's hand and directing her to her bedroom. They too closed the door behind them, as they didn't want to be disturbed. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The next morning the peaceful silence was interrupted by the telephone ringing. Shane and Allie looked at each other sleepily before Allie said, "Who the hell is calling us this early in the morning?" in a half asleep voice before she picked up the phone that was next to her bed.  
  
"Hello" she asked trying to sound awake but failed to do so  
  
"Hey Allie, its Adam" he paused before continuing, "sorry I didn't mean to wake up ... I just thought you would be awake already"  
  
"Nah it's cool. I guess I did the same thing to you yesterday. Also you can't speak, I mean you sound half a sleep yourself."  
  
"That actually kind of why I rang. The doctor said that Mandy is allowed to go home now. So I thought I would drive her home. We should be over in about 30 minutes or so."  
  
"Oh that's so good. See you shortly." Allie said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Well" Shane asked, "Who was on the phone" trying to find out the identity of the caller  
  
"It was Adam. He's bring Mandy home now"  
  
"Oh that's excellent. Did he say how she was doing?" Shane asked  
  
"No he didn't but he sounds exhausted. I don't think he's been sleeping much lately." Allie said with a worried tone to her voice  
  
"Oh that's not good" Shane paused "but thinking about it now, he did look quite tied yesterday. Do you think he'll be up for working today?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Yeah good point" Shane said knowing that Allie was always right, before pulling her close and kissing her soft lips with such love.  
  
A few minutes past before they come up for air. They lay in each others arms before Allie said,  
  
"We should probably get up before Adam and Mandy arrive." Allie said looking into Shane's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," Shane said returning the same intense look.  
  
The phone rang again which interrupted their intense starring. Allie picked up the phone and said,  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Allie it's..." the person didn't get a chance to finish what they were saying because Allie butted in saying,  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up?"  
  
"Well I was hoping my little bro was at your place, even though he was meant to meet me for training over an hour ago." Matt replied with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.  
  
"Oh... I'll just go and have a look for you. Won't take a minute." Allie said before quickly putting on her nightgown and walking over to Lily's room with the telephone still in her hand.  
  
"Thanks" Matt replied  
  
Allie knocked on the door before opening the door slightly and saying,  
  
"Hey guys are you up?" She was met with the answer,  
  
"Huh... what... huh?" from the previously sleeping couple. Allie continued by saying,  
  
"Jeff, Matt's on the phone... something about you not showing up for training". At that Jeff jumped out of bed and said,  
  
"Oh shit, He's gonna kill me" before walking over to the door to get the phone off Allie, however, he'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything when he opened the door and was handed the phone.  
  
As Jeff hung up the phone, he grabbed his clothing, put them in a pile before headed to the door when Lily asked,  
  
"What's the matter Jeffy?"  
  
"I'm really late and Matt's really pissed" Jeff said before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
When he returned to get dressed Lily asked,  
  
"What time was the training session for?"  
  
"9 am which means it's..." Jeff said before being interrupted by a panicked Lily who said,  
  
"That means... oh shit... I'm late for work also!" there was a long pause before Lily continued, "I better go and tell Allie and Shane". With that she pulled on some clean clothes and walked over to Allie's room.  
  
She knocked once and waited for a second or two before Allie replied,  
  
"Yeah... come in". Lily opened the door and found Allie and Shane still lying in bed together.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I thought you might like to know the time... coz it's after 10am" she said and noticed the change in facial expressions on both their faces.  
  
"Oh shit" they both replied  
  
"Oh well I guess my boss won't mind me being a bit late today," Allie said smiling at Shane  
  
"Yours mightn't but mine will." Shane said looking a bit worried before saying,  
  
"Especially since we're recording today."  
  
"Oh yeah I had totally forgotten about that" Allie said looking a little worried herself  
  
"I'll just give Dad a call and let him know we're all going to be late... because Mandy's coming home and all" he said  
  
"Sounds good" Lily said handing Shane the phone before returning to her own room.  
  
Just as she got to the door, Jeff came rushing out. He stopped gave her a quick but passionate kiss before saying,  
  
"I really love you babe. See you later at work." He paused before saying; "I'll be the one jumping off a 50ft ladder" he laughed before turning to leave.  
  
"See you later Jeffy" Lily said before spanking his cute butt and laughing slightly.  
  
As Jeff opened the door he noticed Adam carrying Mandy up the stairs.  
  
"Need any help bro?" Jeff asked helpfully  
  
"Would you mind holding the door open for us?" Adam asked while still walking up the stairs  
  
"Nah that's cool." Jeff said walking back to the door and opening it up for the two whom followed him. As Adam carried Mandy through the door he thanked Jeff for his help before asking Mandy where she would like to be put down. Mandy replied,  
  
"Second door on the left if you don't mind … hey Lily. Where are the others" Lily waved and said hi to them both before pointing to Allie's room before the two started laughing.  
  
"Here we go" luckily for Adam the door was already slightly opened which made it a lot easier for him as he was able to kicked the door slightly before walking in.  
  
"Over on the bed...?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Mandy said looking into Adam's mesmerising eyes. As she did so Adam walked over to her king size bed which was over in the far corner. Adam thought that it was a bit strange for Mandy having such a big bed since it was only her that slept in it... at least that's what he thought. This made Adam panic for a moment before realising that he was thinking too much into it and that maybe she just liked stretching out at night or something.  
  
Adam slowly and carefully placed Mandy on her bed before saying,  
  
"Gees you have such a big bed..."  
  
"Yeah I know it's kinda big but I just love this bed!" Mandy said feeling her cheeks goes red. "Do you want to sit down? It's really comfy and no offence or anything but you look exhausted," Mandy said looking up at Adam who was towering over her.  
  
"Yeah actually I am pretty tried. You sure you don't mind? It might be a bit squashy with me..." Adam laughed  
  
"I wouldn't have asked otherwise silly." Mandy said moving across to her favourite part of the bed allowed Adam room to sit down.  
  
"Thanks. That's really sweet of you!" Adam said while sitting down on the bed. He then moved closer to Mandy before putting his arms around her.  
  
"Oh I think I could get used to this" Mandy said looking into Adam's eyes  
  
"Same with me. I've actually been wanting to do this for sometime now!" Adam said bashfully. The two continued to hugging each other when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Mandy said  
  
"Hey guys. Just letting you know that we are on our way to work know." Allie said looking at the two of them still holding each other tightly.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I had totally forgotten about work. Maybe I should ring up Vince." Adam said with one eye on Mandy and the other on Allie  
  
"No need," Allie replied, "Shane rang him up earlier to tell him we'd be late because of Mandy coming home and said that you could have the day off... seeing you are so tired and all. Which means you guys have to house and day to yourselves!" Allie said looking at the two, "So don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that they all laughed, including Shane and Lily who were standing behind her.  
  
"Ok will do. Hey could you thank Vince for me" Adam said  
  
"Yeah sure thing." Allie said  
  
"Hey don't bother thanking me or anything." Shane said jokingly  
  
"Oh sorry bro. Thanks heaps" Adam said with a little laugh  
  
"Anyway see you guys later tonight." Allie said  
  
"Ok for sure. Have a great day." Mandy said 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
When Allie and Lily returned that night to the apartment they thought that they should probably check on Mandy to see if she was ok and all, especially since they hadn't talked to her this morning. Allie knocks on Mandy's door. She waits a few seconds before opening the door slightly. She then says,  
  
"Mandy. You awake?" still no response came from within the room. Allie and Lily started to get slightly concerned so they peered into the room. To there surprise they found Mandy and Adam fast asleep in each other's arms. They were in the same position when the girls left for work hours ago. Allie and Lily looked at each other before closing the door and walking over to the lounge room.  
  
"They are so cute together," Allie said before sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah they are, but not as cute as Jeff and I," Lily said smiling to herself and sitting next to Allie on the couch. There was a few seconds of silence before Lily continued,  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight? Is Shane coming over or are you going there?" Lily asked  
  
"Shane and I are going to have a quiet night in together at his place." Allie said looking at the photo of Shane and her that was placed on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"Sounds rather romantic to me. Try not to stay up all night again because you have work tomorrow" Lily said nudging her friend.  
  
"Hey!" Allie said in a rather annoyed tone  
  
"What? It's getting you back for the remark you made last night. You know the one you didn't think Jeff and I heard." Lily said pointedly  
  
"Yeah well..." Allie paused before continuing, "so what are you and Jeffy boy going to do tonight?" Allied asked  
  
"Nothing" Lily replied  
  
"What? Why?" Allie asked concerned they had had a fight or something.  
  
"Because Jeff's having a boys night out with Matt. But that's cool because I thought I would ring up my bro and see what he's up too. I mean I haven't seen him in ages and while his in town I might as well catch up." Lily said  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Tell him I say hey and you so have to ask him about his touring and see whether he has any new gossip for me." Allie said half wishing she could stay and have some fun with an old friend.  
  
"Will do" Lily said sensing Allie's jealousy.  
  
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Mandy was woken by the sound of the doorbell. In her dazed state she started to think that she had dreamt the last few days. That was at least until she felt that arms around her. She opened her eyes and to her relief it was Adam who was fast asleep next to her. She watched him sleep as she started thinking about the happenings of the last few days and how she still couldn't believe it.  
  
Lily walked over to the door. She started to get really excited because she hadn't seen her brother in over 6 months because of moving over to America and because he was always touring. Just by chance he happened to be staying in town to work on recording his new CD.  
  
When she opened the door she saw a once familiar face looking back at her. She immediately walked over and saying,  
  
"Boy I've missed you," before giving him a huge hug. "Please come in we have so much to catch up on." Lily said stepping aside to allow her brother room to walk through the door. They walked over to the lounge room and stated to talk. Just like old times. People were always envious at the openness that Lily and her brother had together. It was probably because they were twins and twins tend to share a special something that people don't understand.  
  
Allie put on her shoes before looking at herself in her mirror. She was really looking forward to the evening ahead of her, although she wish she could stay home to catch up with Lily's brother. She grabbed her handbag before walking out of her bedroom. She walked into the lounge room to say goodbye to Lily when she noticed that her brother had already arrived. She had a quick word before getting up to leave. On her way out she stopped by Mandy's room to see if she was awake. She knocked on the door before opening it slightly. She noticed that this time Mandy was awake.  
  
"Hey see you tomorrow." Allie whispered  
  
"Where are you off to tonight young lady?" Mandy joked  
  
"I'm off to see Shane for a romantic dinner," Allie smiled back  
  
"Have a great time and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Mandy said laughing remembering that Allie had said the same words to her early today.  
  
"You too" Allie said noticing how happy Mandy looked in the arms of Adam's  
  
"Would you like me to bring you anything before I go?"  
  
"I would love a glass of water if you don't mind because I don't want to wake Adam up. He looks so peaceful sleeping" Mandy said quietly trying not to wake Adam  
  
"Sure thing, I'll just be a minute" Allie said before walking over to the kitchen. As she did so Lily walked over to her.  
  
"Is sleeping beauty awake?" Lily joked pointing to Mandy's door  
  
"Yeah she is but still seems to be tired" Allie said walking back into the room with a glass of cold water  
  
"There you go." Allie said as she handed to glass to Mandy, however, Mandy forgot about her wrist being in plaster and accidentally dropped the water all over an up until then sleeping Adam. The two girls started to laugh before Adam woke up with a fright.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked  
  
"Sorry I forgot about my wrist and I couldn't hold the glass..." Mandy's voice trailed off embarrassed at what had just happened  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I guess I need that. After all I haven't showered in a few days and I must smell awful." Adam said  
  
"You smell fine to me," Mandy said smiling back at him  
  
"Anyway guys I got to run, Shane's expecting me and you know how I hate being late." Allie said smiling at the other two  
  
"Thanks for the water Allie and have a great time tonight." Mandy smiled back at her.  
  
"Bye" Allie finally said before turning and walking out the room and closed the door behind her. As she did so Lily looked at her questionably before saying,  
  
"What the heck happened in there?"  
  
"Oh Mandy spilt the water all over Adam..." Allie said laughing before continuing,  
  
"I got to go. See you tomorrow at work," as walking over to the door.  
  
"Bye" Lily replied before walking back over to the lounge room with a drink for her brother. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Since Mandy's accident over 8 weeks ago, she and Adam had hardly been separated. They only time they were apart was when they were at work, in particular when Adam was fighting although Mandy watched his every move in the match from backstage. They had also started to work out together since the plaster came off Mandy's wrist. Their work out included swimming, jogging and Mandy's favourite, Adam teaching her all sorts of wrestling moves. And over time Mandy was being quite the wrestler. In a friendly warm up type of match, Mandy was able to take Adam down for the win. This was quite some match they had.  
  
Shane and Allie on the other hand hadn't been spending nearly enough time together in the last few weeks because Allie had been working back late for Vince. The reason for this was that Vince's personal assistant had gone on maternity leave and he needed someone who could keep up with his pace. That's when he decided to promote Allie. This meant that Allie and Shane weren't working together anymore and because of the longer hours they didn't get much time at night together, which upset both of them. However, Allie was really happy working with Vince because she got to know him a lot better. In the back of her mind her thought that one-day this man might end up being her father in law, so she didn't want to make any bad impressions. Allie sat at her desk remembering the day when everything changed. She had arrived at work and the receptionist for her level told her that Mr McMahon wanted to see her right away. So Allie walked over to Shane's office and knocked once before entering to room and saying, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Mr McMahon turned around from the filing cabinet and said, "Yes Miss Donohough I was hoping you could find me some files."  
  
Allie stood there stunned for a moment because sure it was a Mr McMahon but not the one she was expecting because Vince stood in front of her, not Shane. She gathered her thoughts before saying, "Sure Mr McMahon, which ones would you like me to get for you? Oh and would you mind calling me Allie?"  
  
"I need all the files on female wrestles that have WWF contacts." Vince paused before continuing, "Only if you call me Vince. Deal?"  
  
"Sure thing Mr McMahon. Sorry I mean Vince" Allie said smiling at him before walking over to the filing cabinet and found the files he required, before handing them to Vince.  
  
"Do you need any more help?" Allie asked  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Vince said walking over the Shane's desk to sit down. "What I need your help with is finding someone who we have contacted to be our new mystery wrestler. It's for a new story line we are working on for the next pay per view," he then handed Allie a pile of the files she had given him moments earlier  
  
"What sort of wrestler? I mean what exactly am I looking for?" Allie asked  
  
"It has to be someone who isn't already on the show and also someone who either hasn't been on before or at least for sometime. Preferably a newly contacted person." Vince said  
  
"Ok sure thing" Allie said smiling at Vince  
  
It wasn't until about 9pm at night when they finally found the wrestler they had been looking for. In this time they had studied each file with a fine toothcomb, ordered take out and had a number of coffees to keep them going. Once finished Allie decided to call Shane to see what he was up to. To her surprise he didn't answer his phone, even though he never went anywhere without it. She started to get a bit worried before Vince said,  
  
"His probably taking a shower or something." He stopped before saying, "would you like me to give you a lift over there?"  
  
"No it's ok. I think I might just call it a night and have an early one. Would you mind driving me home though?" Allie asked  
  
"No that's fine," Vince said collecting his stuff before getting up to leave.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted Allie's thoughts. She picked up and said, "Mr McMahon's office Allie speaking". She was met by a familiar voice  
  
"Hi beautiful. What are you doing later tonight?" Shane asked  
  
"I was planning on having an early night... unless you have a better offer," Allie said smiling to herself  
  
"How about I come up and get you tonight after work and you stay over tonight. What do you think? Interest you at all?" Shane said  
  
"Gee I don't know" Allie said before laughing down the phone, "Actually your plan sounds really good to me. I look forward to seeing you later." She said before hanging up the phone  
  
Lily and Jeff had also been spending less time together over the last 2 months. The reason for this was that Jeff and Matt had been spending more time together doing brotherly things. This allowed Lily time to spend with her own brother, however, she hadn't told Jeff about him because he was and still is trying to keep a low profile. This meant that whenever Lily went out with her brother he would be wearing a disguise to try and hide his true identity. Lily felt really bad about keeping her brother a secret from Jeff but she had no choice seeing this is what her bro wanted.  
  
Lily started to think about Sunday night and how great it would be because finally Jeff and her brother could meet. This was because her brother was performing at the post pay per view show especially for the cast and crew of the show. It was great. She just hoped that everything would go to plan and that Jeff wouldn't be too hurt from her keeping a secret from him. Only time would tell. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Mandy was sitting backstage watching Adam fight on the monitor when Allie and Vince approached her.  
  
"Hi Mandy" Allie said in a nervous voice  
  
"Hey Allie. What's the matter." Mandy replied still watching the monitor  
  
"We have a huge favour to ask," Vince said standing behind Allie  
  
"What is it?" Mandy asked looking up from the monitor as it seemed strange to her that Vince of all people would want a favour from her. She started to get a little worried.  
  
"How would you feel about wrestling later in the show?" Vince asked  
  
"What you have to be kidding me," Mandy replied  
  
"Come on Mandy, you and I both know that you have been working out and practicing wrestling moves lately. And you yourself said that it would be pretty cool if you could one day get a chance at wrestling on the show." Allie said trying to convince her friend  
  
"Yeah one day. I didn't exactly mean like tonight..." Mandy said before being interrupted by Vince  
  
"We really need you. Please I am so desperate. The woman we were going to use broke her leg this morning and we have been running around like mad people trying to find a replacement and you are the only person we have found that knows lots of moves and that will fit into the costume." Vince said pleadingly  
  
"What would I have to do? That is if I agree to do this." Mandy said  
  
"All you would really have to do is run into the Hardy Boyz match and help them win. You can do this anyway that you feel fit to, whether you distract the umpire or interfere in the match. After all it's a non-disqualifying match." Vince paused before continuing,  
  
"So what do you think? Do you think you're up to it?"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll do it but whatever you do please don't tell Adam because I don't think he would be too happy with the idea." Mandy said looking a bit worried before saying, "So the guys in the match know about me interfering right?"  
  
"Well actually we haven't told them about it because we want to see their genuine shock and surprise when you run out." Vince said before saying after this match, referring to Adam's could you please come down to room 9 so that you can get into costume and so we can talk a bit more?"  
  
"Yeah that's cool. See you soon." Mandy replied  
  
With that Allie and Vince walked off. Mandy started to wish that she hadn't agreed to the match. To try and get her mind off it she tried to focus her attention on Adam's match. However, this didn't work very well because she didn't notice the end of the match or Adam walk up to her. She actually got frightened half to death when he walked up and hugged her.  
  
"Sorry Mandy I didn't mean to scare you but I thought you saw me coming." Adam said concerned.  
  
"Sorry babe I was a million miles away thinking about later today." Mandy said trying to cover her path  
  
"Oh yeah it should be great tonight. I'm really looking forward to hearing Lily's bro sing because I'm a huge fan." Adam said slightly embarrassed about his confession.  
  
"Yeah he's really good isn't he. Oh congrats on your match. How does it feel to be the new Intercontinental Champ?"  
  
"Oh I just love it. I mean having this belt again is so good but don't worry it isn't as important as you are." Adam said with a huge smile before kissing Mandy and giving her another one of his bear hugs.  
  
"You are so sweet babe." Mandy said noticing Allie walking towards her.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I really need to Mandy's help." Allie said trying not to seem too obvious that she way lying to Adam.  
  
"Sorry babe it sounds important. I'll you see after the show ok?"  
  
"Oh ok. I guess I'll just have to go and celebrate on my own." Adam said realising his hug before kissing Mandy once again. Mandy hugged Adam again before following Allie down the corridor and into room 9. As she walked in the room she noticed that Vince passing up and down. "I'm so sorry but I couldn't get away." Mandy said  
  
"We thought as much. That's why Allie came to get you." Vince said before handing her a her costume and saying, "You better go and put this on just to make sure it fits probably and all." With that Mandy took the costume and went into the changing area at the back of the room while Vince and Allie talked quietly to each other.  
  
The time had finally come and Mandy really couldn't believe that she was going through with this crazy idea of Vince and Allie. If there anything good out of this, it was that the costume covered her from top to bottom with only a band cut out so that she could see what she was doing. This hopefully meant that no one would recognise her. Also another comfort was the she was helping out the Hardyz which meant that Jeff and Matt would be out there hopefully looking out for her.  
  
Elsewhere Lily was sitting in Jeff and Matt's dressing room as they were getting ready for their match. Just as they were about the leave Lily looked at Matt whose hair was everywhere when she said, "Do you think you could do me a favour?" Allie said  
  
"It depends what it is." Matt said looking slightly confused  
  
"Well you see Mandy has always said that you look a lot better when you tire your hair and that it seems that you perform better as you don't have to worry about your hair getting in your eyes and all. So basically do you think you could tire your hair back?" Lily said starting to feel like a complete idiot for mentioning the whole hair thing.  
  
"Well I guess if Mandy said it looks better... I mean umm ... yeah that's a great idea Lily thanks," Matt said laughing trying to hide his true feelings for Mandy. "Oh do you have a spare hair tie?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah it just so happens I do," Lily said while looking through her bag for a hair tie. When she found one she handed it to Matt how was quite grateful. Jeff on the other hand was laughing quietly to himself, as he knew only too well how Matt felt about Mandy. But he could tell that Lily hadn't caught onto it, which was lucky for Matt. Once Matt had spent ages perfecting his hair the three of them walked out the door. Just before Jeff went out to his and Matt's music he kissed Lily goodbye before saying, "I'll try not to get too hurt" before disappearing out into the arena.  
  
At this stage Mandy couldn't control her nerves. They were made worse when Vince said,  
  
"Show time. After the next kick out its time for you to run out and show us all what you are made of."  
  
"Just pretend that you are just mucking around with Adam at one of your training sessions. You'll do great." Allie said putting her hand on Mandy's shoulder 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
After the kick out Mandy went running into the arena to the surprise of the crowd. She saw that both Hardyz were down and noticed that that Test was about to attack Jeff so she jumped from the top rope and kicked Test in the back of the head which knocked him to the ground and Mandy landed next to him. Booker T then got into the ring and picked Mandy up and through her over onto Matt who was just about to get up and attack him. Mandy was shakened at first before getting to her feet slowly. In this time Matt was only able to stare at Mandy in disbelief because he knew that it was her. He couldn't understand why she was out here but at the same time he was over the moon. Mandy climbed back onto the top rope before performing the head scissors on Booker T. This knocked him out and she quickly got up and dragged Matt over Booker giving him the cover. The ref then counted to 3 which gave the Hardyz the win and they became the new WWF tag team champs.  
  
While Matt and Jeff celebrated their win with the crowd, Mandy slipped away so that no one else would work out her true identity. She ran through the corridor straight into room 9 so that she could quickly get changed out of the costume. Once changed she went to find Vince to see what he thought of the match and her performance. She found him sitting in his office watching the show on a monitor. She knocked on the door and waited for Vince's response. He looked up and was all smiles. He told her that she made him proud today and that tomorrow they would have to get together to talk about further appearances. Mandy was shell shocked about Vince's response to her 'match'. She thanked him and turned to leave before asking, "Oh by the way, do you know which is Adam's dressing room? I thought that I would surprise him," Mandy said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah if I recall correctly I think his in room 22. It's down the corridor and to the right." Vince said before looking back at the monitor.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and see you later tonight at the party" Mandy said walking out the door.  
  
Mandy stood outside room 22. She just couldn't wait to see Adam although she was worried that he might have figured out that it was really her fighting earlier. She gathered herself before knocking on the door. There was no response so she opened the door and went inside. She could hear the shower running and thought that it was probably Adam getting cleaned up, so she walked over to the shower and called out to him  
  
"Hey Adam is that you? It's Mandy." She said hoping it was him. The shower turned off and out stepped a figure. Mandy couldn't quite work out who it was because of all the steam in the room.  
  
"Great match. You were awesome out there." The figure said and Mandy immediately know who it was and it wasn't Adam, it was Matt. She started to back away slightly because she felt really uncomfortable being in the room with him especially since he'd just come out of the shower.  
  
"How did you know it was me out there?" Mandy asked confused.  
  
"Your bright blue eyes gave you away. Not to mention that figure of yours... I mean no other female wrestler around here is as tall as you." Matt said trying to hide the real reason - that was that he had been studying Mandy since the very first day he had seen her. He couldn't get her out of his head and it was driving him crazy. Especially since now she was taken.  
  
"Oh" Mandy said shyly before continuing, "I don't mean to be rude but I thought this was Adam's changing room and I wasn't really expecting you to be in here."  
  
"Oh yeah it is Adam's but Jeff and Lily are ... well ... lets just say being rather friendly with each other at the moment. So I asked Adam if it would be cool if I used his change room ... seeing he had finished in here and all." Matt said  
  
"Oh ok cool. By any chance do you know where I could find him?" Mandy asked, as she was desperate to she him and she was still feeling even more uncomfortable being in the change room with a guy in only a towel.  
  
"I think he's sitting backstage ... Where you usually sit during the matches." Matt said  
  
"Excellent. Thanks." Mandy said about to leave before continuing, "Oh could you please not tell anyone about me being the mystery fighter? Because no ones meant to know, especially Adam. For the time being anyway." Mandy said with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's cool. Anything for you... I mean anything you want." Matt said  
  
"Oh by the way, I thought your hair looked really good tonight. It looks so much better when you have it tied back! Anyway see you later and sorry about barging in on you..." Mandy smiled before leaving the room.  
  
As Mandy left the room Matt was kicking himself for acting like such an idiot while she was around him. He was also annoyed because he nearly let out his secret that he had kept for months now. He thought he better pull himself together before he did something he would live to regret. After all it looked like he'd be spending a lot more time with Mandy if the whole mystery fighter caught on with the fans.  
  
Adam was sitting backstage in the seat that Mandy was previously sitting in watching the monitor. He wasn't really taking much notice of the show because he was too busy worrying about Mandy because he thought that she would be back by now. He was also wondering about where she had actually gone with Allie and why it was so important. He also started thinking about the previous match with the mystery fighter. For some reason he found that he could stop thinking that there was something very familiar about the person. The only problem was that he couldn't put his finger on it. The next thing he knew he felt two familiar arms rapped around his chest and a smell that always made him melt.  
  
"Boy I've missed you babe. Sorry about being away for so long." Mandy said before leaning down and kissing Adam on the lips.  
  
"Oh I've missed you too." Adam said "do you want to get out of here and go for a swim or something?" he continued  
  
"Sounds great to me but I think the spas a better idea because I'm exhausted and just want to be close to you." Mandy said with a sweet and innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Deal, I'll just have to grab my things from the changing room before we go. Then I'm all yours" Adam said smiling back at Mandy  
  
Things were getting rather hot and steamy between Lily and Jeff when Matt returned, however, luckily for them Matt's mind was on other things and didn't really notice. Jeff and Lily decided that it would be best if they left so that they could have a bit more privacy. So they both finished getting dressed and they grabbed their belongings before heading out the door. Matt followed them out as he was also leaving to go home before the party later that night. As they left the room they bumped into Adam and Mandy who were also looking rather cosy. The guys all congratulated each other on having a matches and wins. Matt looked over at Mandy with a look that said it all. He knew something that she didn't want anyone else to know. She just hoped that he would tell anyone, especially Adam. The only reason for this was that she and Vince didn't think it would be a good idea at this stage. She really hated keeping things from Adam because they had such an open relationship. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Lily and Jeff spent a lovely afternoon together once they left the arena. When they arrived at Jeff's place Lily noticed that he wasn't in the best of shape from all the bumps and bruises he had received during the match, so she decided to give him a full body massage. Of course there were no complaints from Jeff, except only when she stopped because he was enjoying it so much. After the massage, Jeff and Lily just sat and talked for hours before Lily had to go. She said, "I'd better be going so that I can get ready in time. But I'll see you there," before kissing Jeff goodbye  
  
Allie was wondering the empty corridors backstage looking for Shane when she bumped into Vince.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Vince I wasn't looking were I was going," Allie said  
  
"That's ok because I wasn't either" Vince said smiling at Allie before saying, "I didn't think anyone was still here but obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Oh that's what I've notice too. I was actually hoping to find Shane but I can't find him anywhere." Allie said looking to the floor.  
  
"That's because his over at the McMahon estate organising everything for tonight. I he'd told you that." Vince said before there was a long pause.  
  
"Yeah he probably did and I've forgotten because of all the work I've been doing and then the show today..." Allie said  
  
"Yeah that's probably it. I've actually been meaning to thank you for all the hard work you've put in recently, especially today with convincing Mandy to wrestle. I really don't know what we would have done otherwise." Vince said with a grateful tone to his voice.  
  
"Oh I'm really grateful for the opportunity to work with you. And I have to say that I've really enjoy working with you and getting to know you better." Allie said smiling at Vince  
  
"As have I, as have I. By the way would you like a lift to the estate? I'm sure Shane would love to see you." Vince asked  
  
"That would be great but would you mind stopping at my place so that I can get a few things?" Allie said  
  
"No that's fine with me. Shall we go?"  
  
"Sounds good" Allie replied before following Vince down the corridor and out to the car park.  
  
  
  
When Adam and Mandy arrived at Adam's place they were both so exhausted that they decided just to curl up on the couch together and watch the replay of the PPV. This excited them both, as they would be able to see it all over again but this time with each other. Mandy was also excited, as she would be able to see herself wrestle or at least try her best at wrestle.  
  
Some minutes past until the beginning of the Hardy Boyz vs Booker T and Test (TNT). When Mandy appeared on screen Adam sat up before saying, "there's something really familiar about that person but I don't seem to be able to put my finger on it."  
  
"What are your thoughts on the mystery wrestler?" Mandy asked curious to see what Adam thought of her techniques out in the ring.  
  
"I think that whoever it is, they have a great natural talent because some of these moves are quite technical and also difficult to perform. Also it seems that this person is a quick thinker, which is also important if you want to be a respected wrestler... well at least that is what I've been told over the years." Adam said looked at Mandy with curiosity before asking, "Why do you ask? Was that really you out there?" Adam said laughing to himself.  
  
"Just wondering is all" Mandy said slightly disappointed with the last part but decided to laugh along with him so that it didn't look like she was annoyed in anyway.  
  
Adam and Mandy ended up falling asleep on the couch and were woken by the sound of Mandy's mobile ringing. She leant over Adam and reached for her bag before answering it, "Hello" she said  
  
"Mandy where are you?" Allie asked  
  
"At Adam's why?" she replied starting to get a little concerned.  
  
"Because have you forgotten about the party?"  
  
"Oh shit. Sorry we both fell asleep..." Mandy's voice trailed off, "but we'll be there in about 45 minutes or so."  
  
"Ok but you better. Oh and Mandy tell Adam to drive safely" Allie said "Will do and thanks for the call. See you soon. Bye" Mandy said hanging up the phone.  
  
Mandy looked down at Adam who was still sleeping. She started to try and wake him but with little results so she said, "Babe you have to wake up. We're late for the party." Mandy said still nudging Adam. "If you don't get up I'll be forced to splash cold water on you again" Mandy laughed.  
  
With that Adam sat up still quite sleepy and said, "Ok, ok I'm awake. No cold water please!" he said 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Lily arrived at the party with her brother. The first thing she did was try to look for Jeff so that she could introduce her bro to him. However, she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She finally decided that he was probably running a bit late so she and her brother went and sat out side to talk.  
  
Jeff and Matt had decided that they would go out to a bar before going to the party. While at the bar they bumped into an ex-girlfriend of Jeff's and talked to her for a while. Kelly also lived in the same building as Lily and the girls but on the floor above them.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately. Are you still going out with the girl downstairs?" Kelly asked Jeff  
  
"Yeah me and Lily are still going out. I've just been really busy at the moment with work and also going out with Matt" Jeff said  
  
"Oh because I've been seeing her with another guy quite a lot recently." Kelly added because she thought that Jeff had the right to know and also because she still had feelings for him although she had never told him.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't one of the other girls?" Jeff asked with a concerned tone to his voice  
  
"Yeah I'm positive. I'm sorry to tell you all of this but I thought you should really know." Kelly said putting a hand on his shoulder to show sympathy and support.  
  
"No it can't be. Lily would never do something like this too me... or would she?" Jeff said putting his face into his hands as he just couldn't believe what he was being told. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Matt said, "Why don't we go to the party and you can talk to Lily and clear all of this up."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, let's go." Jeff said standing up and putting on his sunglasses to hide his watery eyes. They said goodbye to Kelly before leaving.  
  
Mandy and Adam walked through the front door of the McMahon estate when Shane and Allie greeted them. The four of them stood around talking for a while before Allie asked if she could speak to Mandy privately for a minute. The two girls excused themselves before walking down the hall and into one of the empty rooms.  
  
"Ok so what's so important but private that you couldn't tell me in front of the Adam and Shane?" Mandy asked  
  
"I was talking to Vince this afternoon and he was so impressed with your performance today that he's thinking about making it a recurring role." Allie said with excitement in her voice while doing a Shane dance.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I have no idea what to say but ... oh my gosh" Mandy said  
  
"I thought that I should let you know so that you can think about it before tomorrow and it also gives you the chance to tell Adam. Well that is if you want too of course." Allie said more serious this time.  
  
"I almost told him this arvo but stopped myself because I'm just a bit worried about what he will say. Also there's another problem. Matt knows that it was me out there today and I'm really scared his going to tell someone." Mandy said  
  
"I think you should really tell Adam before he finds out from someone else. After all I'm sure that he would love the idea of you wrestling because it would mean you could spend more time together, not that you guys don't already. Allie said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah your right. I just have to find the right moment to tell him." Mandy said, "oh by the way, thanks for giving me this opportunity. Vince must have such faith in you for allowing me the wrestle today."  
  
"I guess so. But hey lets stop talking about work and get back to the guys." Allie said before turning and leaving the room  
  
As they walked back to Shane and Adam they were stopped by Jeff asking them if they had seen Lily anyway. Allie looked at him for a minute noticing the sunglasses before saying, "Yeah she's outside by the pool with..." but didn't get a chance to finish as Jeff headed straight out there.  
  
"Wow. What's that matter with Jeff? He doesn't seem himself tonight." Allie said looking at Matt who was standing next to Mandy.  
  
"Let's just say he's heard something that has really upset him and his going to go and find out if it's true or not." Matt said 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Lily and Jamie were sitting by the pool having a good time when Jeff came out to them.  
  
"Hey Jeffy. I have someone I would love you to meet." Lily said pointing to her brother.  
  
"So this is him huh?" Jeff said coldly  
  
"Yeah this is my..." Lily said before being cut off by Jeff  
  
"I just can't believe that you could do a thing like this to me Lily. After all we have been through together. I thought that you loved me."  
  
"What are you talking about Jeff?" Lily said feeling quite confused at what he had just said.  
  
"Don't try and hide it from me any more Lily, I know all about it. About you and him..." Jeff said with such hate pointing to Jamie  
  
"Jeff wait I think you're got the wrong idea here." Lily said trying to plead with Jeff  
  
"Wrong idea! The only wrong idea I have had is the way that I feel towards you. To think I was seriously thinking about marrying you. I never want to see you again." Jeff yelled before punching Jamie in the eye and walking off.  
  
"You bastard. What the hell did you do that for?" Lily yell at Jeff  
  
"I think you know the answer to that". Jeff said before escaping into the house before leaving through the front door. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Weeks had past since the Jeff and Lily incident; they had not said a word to each other in this time, however, Jeff had been left hundreds of messages on the answering machine apologising for his actions. This is because Matt and the girls informed him that Jamie was actually Lily's brother and not lover. Jeff felt so bad when he found out about this because he has acted like a complete bastard.  
  
Even though Lily didn't reply to any of his messages he was convinced he would win back her love and forgiveness eventually. Even if it did mean he had to wait a while.  
  
Over this time Lily spent her time mainly to herself. The only time she left the house was when she had to go to work. Even then all she did was dive to work and straight home and back to her room. In her room she watch past episodes of RAW and Smackdown that Jeff was in while they were still going out. She also looked through album, after album of photos of the two of them back in the good times. On good days Lily sometimes went and talked to Allie and Mandy who were getting rather concerned about her. But if either of them mentioned Jeff's name in anyway, she would go back into her room.  
  
Shane and Allie seemed to be spending less and less time together because of their hectic work hours. This upset the two greatly but it hit Allie the hardest. So she thought she'd do something about it. She got to work straight away on her idea. They only problem was trying to keep it a secret from Shane. Allie thought that the only way she could get her plan to work was to get Vince to help her. This meant, however, that she had to stay back at work an extra hour three days a week. When Shane heard about the extra hours he started to get concerned that Allie was being worked too hard by his father. Allie defended Vince saying, "It's not your dad's fault Shane. It's because it's so busy at the moment, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that. Anyway, I'm sure that things will slow down shortly. Then we'll be able to spend as much time together as you like," before looking at Shane with one of those looks that made him melt inside and meant that not much talking was done...  
  
Mandy and Adam were getting as close as ever especially after Mandy told him about being the mystery wrestler. At first Adam was concerned that she might get hurt but thought that it would be really cool training with her more often. However, this joy didn't last long because they were not able to train together. This is because Vince thought it would be best if Mandy trained with Matt and Jeff seeing they were her team mates and all. This made Adam a tad jealous at times because Mandy trained with two good- looking in quite intense training sessions. This meant they trained for at least 4 hours a day in really early or really late session. He also found it really hard watching her having so much fun with her team mates, in particular with Matt. Adam was also really worried about her whenever she stepped into the ring because although she has such great techniques, Mandy wasn't as experienced as everyone else. After all she'd only been wrestling for a few weeks, while everyone else had years of experience behind them. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
The day that Mandy had been regretting since becoming a wrestler has finally arrived. Today was the recording of Smackdown and she was taking part in the match again non-other than the Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian. She couldn't believe her luck. She rolled over trying not to think about it and was met with a smiling Adam who said,  
  
"Morning Gorgeous. Nervous about today?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that... I just want you to know that whatever I may or may not do to you in the ring today is only part of the show and nothing more." Mandy said blurting the words out  
  
"Oh I have no doubt about that." Adam said still smiling at her, "You really need to relax. There's no point worrying about it because once we leave the ring we leave everything that happened behind there," trying to reassure her.  
  
"I know but..." Mandy started before being interrupted by Adam  
  
"No buts about it ok?" Adam said pulling Mandy in closer for a hug  
  
"Ok" Mandy, said before looking into Adam's eyes and saying, "Adam. Thanks. I now know why I love you so much."  
  
"You love me? Woohoo...you love me..."Adam joked before getting serious, "I love you too baby" before kissing Mandy with such passion.  
  
Mandy and Adam was then interrupted by a knock on the room before it opened slightly and Allie said, "Sorry to interrupt you two but umm... Mandy do you still want a life to training?"  
  
"Yeah I would" Mandy said  
  
"Ok but I'm leaving in about 5 to 10 minutes" Allie said before closing the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry about cutting our quality time short again but I really have to get ready for training. You know what the boys are like if I'm late... But I'll see you later at the show." Mandy said smiling at Adam before climbing out of bed.  
  
"Ok I'll let you off this time only if you will have dinner with me tonight after the recording. That is at least if we're up to it, otherwise I'm sure we could find something else to do" Adam said still lying in bed and smiling suggestively at her.  
  
"Gee I don't know... I'll have to think about it" Mandy said while quickly getting dressed,  
  
"Ok I've thought about it. Sounds like a deal to me."  
  
"Sounds like more of a date to me" Adam laughed before continuing, "your shoes and bag are over by the door."  
  
"What would I do without you?" Allie said before walking over to Adam and kissing him goodbye. She then walked over to the door, picked up her stuff before walking out the door.  
  
As Allie parked the car and Mandy thanked her for the lift before getting out and jogging to the ring. She did this as she know that the boys wouldn't be too happy if she turned up late. As she approached the ring she noticed that Matt was sitting by himself with no Jeff in sight. She started to think that she had gotten the time wrong or something. That's before she crept up behind him and said, "Hey Matt." This startled him at first before he said,  
  
"Geez you scared the shit out of me." Matt said  
  
"Sorry... Hey where's Jeff this morning?" Mandy asked  
  
"He's going to be a tad later to training this morning but wants us to start without him. That's if you don't mind," asked Matt  
  
"No that's cool with me." Mandy said before asking, "So what should we do first?"  
  
"How about you drop your stuff off in our looker room before we go for a warm up jog around the arena?"  
  
"Ok sounds good. Let's go" Mandy said picking up her bad and stated to jog to the locker room. As she put her belongings securely away she noticed Matt jog by saying,  
  
"Come on slow poke. I'll race you back." With that Mandy chased after Matt down the empty corridors. Mandy started to catch up to Matt and yelled, "You are such a cheater Matthew Hardy." This startled and allowed Mandy time to catch up enough so that she could just touch his shoulder. She then trued to stop him by holding his shoulder but lost her grip. Somehow she managed to grab a firm hold on his sweatshirt and stopped slightly. By this stage they were back near the ring which was lucky because Matt loss his balance and fell backwards and knocked into Mandy. They both went crashing to the padded mats below them. Matt landed on top of Mandy and tried to get up, however, his arm gave way and he fell back onto Mandy. Only this time their lips connected and they kissed for a few minutes before Mandy realised that it wasn't Adam and tried to push Matt away.  
  
"What the..." Mandy began before Matt interrupted  
  
"Oh my gosh... Mandy I'm so sorry. That really shouldn't have happened." Matt said  
  
"No it shouldn't have, especially since I'm with Adam and you know that." Mandy said coldly  
  
"Is there anything I can do to make up for what just happened?" Matt asked  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough already?" Mandy said before pausing for a few minutes to think about what just happened before she added, "Lets just pretend this never happened ok?"  
  
"Ok deal. And once again Mandy I'm just so sorry." He said before letting up from the mat. Matt then put his hand out to help Mandy up from the mat, however, she refused it and got up by herself, when they heard a voice from behind them,  
  
"You two aren't slacking off are you? Jeff said walking over to the ring  
  
"NO of course not. We were practicing some moves before I slipped and fell, knocking Mandy to the floor. Matt said trying to cover the real happenings before continuing, "It's not like you can talk anyway. You've missed most of the training session," smiling at Jeff  
  
"So have you decided on what moves to use during the match today?" Jeff asked  
  
"I was thinking that maybe Mandy could do the twist of fate before one of us covers for the win. What do you think?" Matt said as he knowing only too well that both Adam and Jay hated the twist of fate. He was also hoping that Mandy would get to do it to Adam because then there might be a bit of friction between the two and then he would be there for Mandy incase she needed a shoulder to cry on or something.  
  
"I love the sound of that bro. You always come up with good move ideas." Jeff said smiling, before turning to Mandy to see what she thought  
  
"Sounds good to me but I need to practice it a bit more first. So which one of you lucky boys do I get to practice with?"  
  
"I'd say Matt coz his warmed up." Jeff said laughing  
  
"Ok Matt lets practice." Mandy said with an evil smile on her face before she started to laugh.  
  
Allie was sitting in her desk finialising the plans for this evening, when Vince buzzed her and asked, "Could you come in and helping me with something. It's an idea I have about tonight for you." Vince said over the intercom.  
  
"I'll be right in" Allie replied before she got up and walked over to Vince's office. She knocked on the door before entering and said, "You called"  
  
"Yeah I thought I would let you know how I am getting Shane to my place tonight." He said before explaining every detail to Allie  
  
"Wow that sounds great. Let's just hope that everything goes to plan. Oh and Vince, I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me with this plan." Allie said  
  
"It's been my pleasure." Vince said before saying, "So what time would you like me to pick you up this evening?"  
  
"How about 6pm?"  
  
"Ok sounds good. That should give us plenty of time before Shane arrives." Vince said with a smile on his face. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
After the match Jeff, Matt and Mandy celebrated their win over Adam and Jay and headed back to the locker room leaving the other two men lying stunned in the ring. As Mandy celebrated the victory with her partners, she started to get worried about Adam because he hadn't looked too happy in the ring just moments before she had performed the twist of fate on him. But then she started to think back to earlier in the day when he said something along the lines of whatever happened in the ring, stayed in the ring. That's when Matt brought her from her dream world saying, "So what do you think Mandy?"  
  
"Yeah... umm... sorry I totally missed all of that." she said slightly confused  
  
"Not to worry. We were just wondering if you wanted to go out and celebrate with us." Matt said  
  
"Oh that would be really cool," she said before remember her date with Adam,  
  
"But I'll have to take a rain check sorry. Adam and I are going out... well at least I think we are..." her voice traded off  
  
"Oh not to worry. I'm sure we'll have lots to celebrate in future if we continue to all work so well together." Matt said smiling at Mandy before saying, "Anyway I think I might go and get cleaned," before grabbing his towel and headed for the shower.  
  
"Yeah I have to agree with you their bro, we were just so good out there tonight." Jeff said  
  
"Yeah I agree also. But I think I might also go and have a shower now. Coz I'm so sweaty from the match." Mandy said  
  
"Ok see you shortly. I'm just going to go and get some food coz I'm starving." Jeff said before leaving the locker room. Mandy then grabbed her towel and headed for the showers, which were in the far corner of the locker room. As she approached the locker room was filled with steam from Matt's shower which made it impossible to see. She walked into a cubical, got out of her wrestling outfit and put it and her towel on the bench and was just about to walking into the shower when she bumped into something.  
  
"Hey." A similar voice said  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Matt, I didn't realise that you were in this shower..." her voice faded.  
  
"Oh that's ok I've finished anyway." Matt said looking at Mandy not realise that she was naked until the steam started to clear. At which point they both froze looking at each other before Mandy said,  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry..." before quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to the next shower and closed the door behind her. At which point she just sat on the bench in disbelief at what had just happened.  
  
Lily and Allie were sitting having a chat over coffee in the cafeteria watching the end of Shane's match when Jeff walked in. Jeff started to walk over to say hello when Lily spotted him. She got up and said, "Sorry Allie but I have to do" before walking off in the other direction. Allie was surprised with Lily's sudden departure when she turned around and saw a very upset looking Jeff still walking over.  
  
"Do you think she will ever talk to me again?" Jeff asked  
  
"I don't know. I really hope she does soon for your sack and everyone else." Allie said before standing up and saying, "Sorry I better go and see if she's ok. Oh by the way congrats on the great win." before leaving the cafeteria.  
  
Allie searched the corridors of the arena looking for Lily when she bumped into an overjoyed Shane who was on his way back from the ring.  
  
"Hey Allie," he said with a smile that went from ear to ear, "wasn't that just the best match ever?" he laughed  
  
"Yeah it was pretty good. Congrats on the win Shaneo." She said before kissing him softly. "So do you want to get together and celebrate tonight?" Allie asked  
  
"I would have loved to but I have a meeting with Vince later tonight but maybe we could get together afterwards if we don't finished too late. Shane said wishing he could have some private time with Allie.  
  
"Ok sounds good. Hope to hear from you later... I've gotta run, sorry." Allie said before kissing Shane goodbye and walking off down the corridor.  
  
Allie was about to give up looking for Lily when she realised where she would be. It was a special place that Lily and Jeff use to go to together. So Allie headed straight to the room. As she arrived outside the room, she knocked before opening to door. The room was in complete darkness and Allie almost left before she noticed Lily sitting in the corner. Allie shut the door behind her before walking over to Lily to offer her comfort and support.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Lily looked up at Allie before saying,  
  
"I just can't cope anymore. It's too hard." before bearing hear head in her hands and crying.  
  
"Oh Lily I'm sure that in time things will get easier for you." Allie said  
  
"I don't think I can wait much longer. It's really cut me up inside." Lily said still with her face in her hands.  
  
Allie continued to comfort Lily until finally she said, "How about we get out of here and I'll drive you home?"  
  
"That would be really great." Lily said before Allie handed Lily her sunglasses saying,  
  
"Here you might want to borrow these. Just until we get to the car anyway."  
  
"Thanks Allie. I really don't know what I would have done without your support." Lily said while putting on the sunglasses. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Adam knocked on the locker room door before entering to find Matt tying up his shoelaces. Adam walked in saying; "Great match. You guys really worked well together, especially now that Mandy's on your team."  
  
"Thanks bro. Your girlfriend is one heck of a wrestler but I'm sure you found that out for yourself today." Matt jokingly replied  
  
"Yeah... actually speaking of my girlfriend do you know where I might find her?" Adam asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I think she's still getting changed..." Matt's voice started to fade, while at the same time pointing to the showers.  
  
"Oh thanks. I think I might go and surprise her." Adam said before heading to the far corner of the room.  
  
"That's cool. See you around." Matt called out before gathering his stuff together and leaving the locker room. He did this because he couldn't stand to be around Adam and Mandy when they were together. Sure they were good friends of his but it really cut him up inside because he really wanted to be with Mandy.  
  
As Allie and Lily arrived back at the apartment Lily thanked Allie once again for her support before walking back into her room. Allie sat worried about Lily and her problems before her mind switched to the evening ahead of her. She went into her room and started to get ready before going and having a shower so that she could wash her hair, before drying it and putting it into a simple but effective hair style. Once that was done she went and got changed into her new outfit, which she'd bought especially for tonight. She then packed a few essentials when the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch and said, "right on time" to herself before carrying her bag over to the door and answering it. When she answered the door Vince looked at her before saying,  
  
"Wow you look great" he paused and took a long look before saying, "You ready."  
  
"Yeah I'll just go and tell Lily that I'm going," Allie said before walking to Lily's room. She knocked before opening and said, "Lily I'm off. Will you be ok by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine thanks. Oh Allie... have a great time tonight. I hope everything goes to plan"  
  
"Thanks. If you need me, just call me on my mobile. If I don't answer you could try calling Mandy on hers." Allie said  
  
"Ok thanks. Night"  
  
"Bye" with that Allie shut the door behind her before walking back over to the door where she picked up her bag before closing the front door behind her and walked off with an awaiting Vince.  
  
Adam knocked on Mandy's shower cubical door before Mandy asked,  
  
"Who is it?" Adam simply replied,  
  
"Mandy, it's..." Before Adam had time to finish his sentence she opened the door only wearing a towel wrapping her arms around him never wanting to let go.  
  
"Wow now this is a welcome I could get use too. Must be something about you and towels." He joked before leaning down and kissing her  
  
"What's the occasion?" he finally asked  
  
Mandy was silent for a moment before saying,  
  
"It's because I've missed you so much" although in the back of her head she knew the real reason. She felt guilty for what had happened between her and Matt that day. If the kiss wasn't bad enough, seeing him naked was ten hundred times worst and she felt bad but couldn't bring herself to tell Adam because she know he would get the wrong idea.  
  
"Oh I've missed you too" he replied and was about to kiss her again when they heard Mandy's mobile ringing.  
  
"Would you mind getting that? It's over in my bag in the front pocket and I'll finish getting dressed." Mandy asked  
  
"No that's cool." Adam said before turning to answer Mandy's mobile  
  
"Hello Mandy's phone" he answered once he got to it.  
  
"Hey is that you Adam?" Lily asked  
  
"Yeah Hey Lily. Mandy's getting changed and asked me to answer. I hope you don't mind." Adam replied  
  
"Nah that's cool. The reason I called involves you anyway." Lily said  
  
"Oh what is it?" Adam asked  
  
"I was wondering what you and Mandy are up to tonight." Lily asked  
  
"We haven't quite decided yet but if you'd like to company we could pick some take away on the way home and get a vid or something." Adam said knowing that she was still hurting really bad from what happened between her and Jeff.  
  
"That would great if you guys don't mind." Lily said  
  
"I'm sure that Mandy would love to spend time with the two of us. But I can ask her if you really want me to." Adam said  
  
"No that's cool. I'll let her get changed in peace. But thanks for anyway." Lily replied  
  
"Ok. We should be over there in about 30 minutes or so. It just depends how long it takes Mandy to get ready." Adam joked before saying goodbye.  
  
Just as Adam hung up the phone it rang again so Adam picked up thinking it was maybe Lily again.  
  
"Is that you again Lily" he asked  
  
"No sorry bro it isn't. It's..." Matt said before being cut off by Adam saying  
  
"Hey Matt. Sorry about that I thought you were Lily calling back."  
  
"Oh that's cool. I was actually hoping to speak to Mandy if you don't mind."  
  
"She still getting change, would you like me to ask her a question for you?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great. Could you ask her if she still needs a lift to training tomorrow." Matt asked  
  
"Sure thing. Won't take a moment." Adam said while walking back over to the showers before asking Mandy to question.  
  
"Can you tell him I do and ask him if Jeff's going to be in the car?"  
  
"Did you catch that Matt?" Adam spoke back into the phone.  
  
"Yeah I did. And he is." Matt replied  
  
Adam told Mandy this before she said,  
  
"Great! Tell him I look forward to seeing him tomorrow." Mandy replied. Adam did so before saying his goodbyes to Matt. He then told Mandy about Lily's call and about how they were going to be having dinner together tonight. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Shane pulled up at the McMahon estate and parked his car before walking up to the front door. As he entered through the front door he saw Jeeves the butler. Shane said hello before asking him where his father was. Jeeves replied, "Outside on the deck." Shane said thanks before walking through the house and out to the deck. While he walked here he thought it was slightly odd that his father was outside especially since they had business to do. As he walked through the door to the deck he was overwhelmed by what he saw. It was like out of a movie or something. He just stood on the deck taking it all in before he noticed a gorgeous Allie walking towards him.  
  
"So Shane what do you think?" she asked him  
  
"I umm don't quite know what to say except that I suppose I won't be doing any work tonight." Shane said smiling at Allie but still looking confused.  
  
"No I guess not. But that was just a story to get you here without any idea as to what I had planned. And I take it, it has worked?" Allie asked  
  
"Without a doubt!" Shane said kissing her before asking, "How did you organise all of this?"  
  
"Well you know those extra hours I've been working with your dad?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well that's when I organised it all, with the help of your father of cause. I really couldn't have done it without his help!" Allie said  
  
"That is just so amazing. I still can't believe it." Shane said, "but what's the occasion?"  
  
"Does there really have to be an occasion? Besides that fact that I wanted to spend more time with you?" Allie asked  
  
"No I guess not." Shane replied  
  
Allie and Shane then walked over to the table and enjoyed one very romantic dinner. Afterwards they went down to the guesthouse to have dessert and to continue with their romantic evening together.  
  
Mandy and Adam arrived back at the apartment with take away in hand and a video. Adam put the food and video down in the kitchen while Mandy walked over to Lily's room. She knocked on the door and said, "Hey Lily just letting you know that we are home." Mandy said before saying, "Do you want to come and have something to eat and watch the vid?"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll be out in a minute" Lily replied  
  
"Ok" Mandy replied before walking out of Lily's room and back over to the kitchen where Adam was waiting.  
  
"She'll be out in a minute," Mandy said as she approached Adam  
  
"Should we move some of the stuff over to the lounge room?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea."  
  
Lily, Mandy and Adam ended up having a great evening together. The food was great and the video just superb, especially since it was Highlander: End Game. After watching the video Lily thanked both Mandy and Adam for a great night before turning to go back to her room before Mandy said,  
  
"Oh Lily do you want a lift to work tomorrow? Because I can drop you off when I go in for training."  
  
"But..." Adam started before Mandy elbowed him to be quiet.  
  
"Yeah that would be great. Night you guys" Lily said  
  
"Night." They both replied  
  
Once Lily had closed her door Adam turned to Mandy with a confused look on his face before saying,  
  
"I thought you were getting a lift with Matt tomorrow."  
  
"I am." Mandy said before telling Adam her plan 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Mandy climbed over a sleeping Adam before getting out of bed. She got dressed before walking out to make a phone call to Matt telling him her plan. He loved the plan and said he'd be over in about 15 minutes and that he'd be waiting for them in the car. Mandy then walked over to Lily's room to make sure she was up before telling her that she needed to leave in 15 minutes. Mandy then returned to her own room to finish getting ready.  
  
As she left her room she walked over to Adam and kissed him goodbye before whispering "You see later."  
  
"I hope everything goes to plan," he said before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.  
  
She then grabbed her bag and walked out of her room to find Lily waiting patiently waiting for her. They then both walked over and out the front door.  
  
As they got outside Lily and Mandy both saw Matt's car. Mandy walked over to it before Lily said,  
  
"I thought that you were driving."  
  
"Sorry slight change to plans. Hop in." Mandy said opening up the door.  
  
"I'm not getting into that car." Lily said with her arms crossed, "After all he's in there." Referring to Jeff  
  
"Come on" Mandy said dragging Lily over to the car before pushing her inside. She then quickly got in before Matt started to drive off. So far the plan was working except for one thing. Lily and Jeff were bickering with each other instead of working things out. So Matt stopped the car and told them both to get out. The car went silent until Jeff said,  
  
"What? You must be mad. I'm not getting out here."  
  
"Oh yes you are" Matt replied before pushing his brother out of the car and Mandy did likewise to Lily before driving off together.  
  
Lily and Jeff just look at each other stunned at what had just happened before looking around at where they were. They were on top of a hill that led down to a secluded beach. They started to walk along the road when Lily slipped because she was wearing high heel shoes, as she didn't realise she would have to be walking great distances today. Jeff tried to catch her but was knocked down. They both then went tumbling down to the bottom of the hill before stopping smack bang in the middle of a mud pool. They sat in the mud for a while before Jeff stood up and put his hand down to Lily to help her up. She took his hand and tried to stand up, however, because of her shoes she slipped and they both landed in the mud again. This time, however, Jeff landed on top of Lily and they looked at each other before kissing passionately. Jeff stopped and looked at Lily before Lily pulled him close and kissed him again. They then looked at each other again and laughed, as they couldn't believe the happenings of the last few minutes. Lily then splashed some more mud on Jeff before he did the same. They did this for a few minutes till Lily got up, this time not falling over and went running towards to water. Jeff then got up and followed her down. They both frolicked in the water to get cleaned up before returning to the sand. Here they talked about what happened before deciding that what had happened was now in the past. Once this was decided Lily and Jeff started to make up for lost time.... 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
As Mandy and Matt finished up their training they both looked at each other with a concerned look on their face before Mandy said,  
  
"I really thought that Jeff would have been here by now. I just really hope everything's ok"  
  
"Yeah me too. Maybe I should try him on his mobile." Matt said before a pause, "Oh but he doesn't have it with him because it's in his bag."  
  
"I guess they just have a lot to say to each other." Mandy said  
  
"They sure do. I mean after not talking to each other for a few months, I'm sure they have heaps of this to discuss. I just hope they can work things out." Matt said before picking up his bag.  
  
"Me to" Mandy said before following Matt to the car.  
  
"Oh do you think we could stop and get something to eat on our way back? Mandy asked while getting into the car.  
  
"Yeah that's fine with me. I know of a really great cafÃ© about 5 to 10 minutes away which serves the greatest food." Matt said with a pause before continuing, "Jeff and I use to go there all the time after training but stopped recently because of our busy schedules."  
  
"Oh that's really sad," Mandy said  
  
"Yeah I know but there's not much I can do about it. Anyway we're going there now which makes up for things. I mean seeing you are apart of the ream now." Matt said with a smile on his face hoping that Mandy wouldn't discover the real truth about his feelings for her.  
  
Allie and Shane where lying on the bed looked at each other before Allie said;  
  
"Wow what a night"  
  
"Yeah I have to agree with you there," Shane said before kissing her softly before saying,  
  
"I only have one question for you. Do we get to sleep now?"  
  
"I don't know Shane. Don't you have work today?" Allie said smiling at her lover.  
  
"Oh shit! We've got work today." Shane said  
  
"Why don't you call in sick" Allie joked  
  
"Yeah like my boss doesn't already know what I'm up too." Shane joked back.  
  
"Oh you have no need to worry about work. I've already organised everything. We have to next two days off together and if we're lucky we can have more time off at a later date." Allie said  
  
"Oh Allie you are the best. You really have thought of everything." Shane said before rolling on top of her and saying, "I now have a lot more energy. You up for it?"  
  
"Always" Allie replied before...  
  
Matt and Mandy ended up having a terrific time together over the meal with many jokes and funny stories told. Since Mandy teamed up with Jeff and Matt a few months ago she and the boys had gotten to know each other quite well, in particular her and Matt. The reason behind this was that they had so much in common and they just generally liked spending time together. Mandy and Matt ended up staying at the cafÃ© for about 5 hours because the two lose track of time. It wasn't until Mandy's phone rang that they realised. It was Adam phoning to see where she was because he was getting a bit worried.  
  
"Hello?" Mandy asked  
  
"Hey Mandy, its me" Adam replied  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Mandy asked  
  
"I was just ringing to see if everything's ok because I thought you'd be back by now." Adam said. Mandy then looked at her watch before saying in a shocked voice,  
  
"Oh my gosh I didn't realise it was so late"  
  
"Do you think you'll be back soon? Because I really miss you." Adam said in a very sincere voice  
  
"Oh I miss you too. Matt and I just need to finish some things off here before I get back. So maybe 30 minutes give or take." Mandy said  
  
"Ok see you shortly then. I'll be waiting for you in all my glory." Adam said before laughing  
  
"I look forward to it" Mandy laughed before hanging up.  
  
During Mandy's conversation with Adam, Matt sat quietly wishing it was him, not Adam that had Mandy. He was so envious of the close relationship that Mandy and Adam had.  
  
"Sorry about that" Mandy said looking at Matt  
  
"That's ok. Shall we go then?" Matt asked  
  
"Don't you want to finish your coffee" Mandy asked  
  
"No it's cool. If I drink any more I will be up all night" Matt laughingly said before getting up and walking over to pay the bill.  
  
As they walked outside together Mandy asked;  
  
"So how much do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing, it's on me." Matt replied  
  
"Oh thanks Matt that's so sweet of you" Mandy said before kissing Matt on the cheek. At which point Matt blushed and said,  
  
"Any time."  
  
As the drove along an empty road they notice two people walking arm in arm. Mandy said,  
  
"Oh my gosh, STOP! I think that was Lily and Jeff."  
  
Matt reversed the car and stopped beside the two people and sure enough it was them. Mandy wound down the winder and said;  
  
"Need a lift?"  
  
Up until that moment the happy couple hadn't noticed the car pull up. Lily and Jeff looked at each other before saying,  
  
"No we'd rather walk, but thanks anyway."  
  
"I really think you guys should get in because there's meant to be a huge thunder storm soon." Matt said leaning over Mandy,  
  
"Ok we'll get in then," Lily said before opening the car door and getting in.  
  
The whole way to Mandy's Jeff and Lily couldn't keep their hands off each other. Mandy and Matt sat in the front laughing about what they saw, compared to earlier that day. Mandy then made a comment, which struck Matt hard and made him decide not to give up hope. She said;  
  
"Love always has a way of fighting though, no matter how hard you try and deny it."  
  
Matt only hoped that Mandy felt the same way about him as he did he, even if it was hidden. He know that only time would tell. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

1 Chapter Twenty Two  
  
After Matt, Jeff and Mandy won there match convincingly again Lance Storm, Hurricane Helms and Mighty Molly, the three decided to go out and celebrate. Jeff and Mandy invited their significant other who were thrilled with the idea as they hadn't gone out in a huge group in a long time. As they all headed for the car park in the arena, they ran into Allie and Shane and invited them along as well.  
  
The first thing they did when the entered the club was go over to the bar and order some drinks before sitting down at a table together. After a few drinks they all went out onto the dance floor to shake their moves. However, Matt felt slightly left out so he returned to the table. While he sat there drinking some more he couldn't keep his eyes off Mandy. He was in such a trance he hadn't noticed Jeff join him at the table.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Jeff asked noticing Matt looking at Mandy with such an intense look.  
  
"Yeah I sure do. I just wish she felt the same way." Matt said with such feeling.  
  
"Have you told her how you feel?" Jeff asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"NO! I can see hoe much she loves Adam and I really wouldn't want to come between them. I mean after all they are both such good friends of mine." Matt said trying to hide his true feelings and thoughts on the matter.  
  
"It must be hard having her on our team" Jeff said  
  
"Yeah it has been. Everyday I have the urge to tell her my true feelings. But luckily I've managed to stop myself in time or else we've been interrupted." Matt said  
  
At that moment everyone returned to the table to get another drink because they didn't like the song being played. The next song played, however, was a favourite of Mandy's so she quickly skulled her drink before saying,  
  
"Wow I love this song. Feel like dancing some more Adam?"  
  
"I think I might sit this one out if you don't mind" Adam said because he'd injured his foot during his match earlier that night and it was starting to get rather painful.  
  
"Ok. So then Matt, you've been sitting out for a while, do you want to dance?" Mandy said looking into his beautiful brown eyes and noticed a tad bit of sadness in them.  
  
Matt glanced at Adam for his reaction and then back at Mandy before saying,  
  
"Sure I'd love too" Mandy then put out her hand to help Matt up from his seat and then led him to the dance floor  
  
  
  
They were having such a great time dancing together until Mandy said something that shocked Matt again. She said;  
  
"Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never really thought about it before" Matt replied  
  
"I mean at least being secretly in love with a person without them knowing." Mandy said  
  
"I'm sure it's possible. Why do you ask?" Matt said intrigued and shocked at what Mandy was saying  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I think..." Mandy started before being interrupted by Adam, who said,  
  
"Do you mind if I cut in?"  
  
"Well actually I was just telling Matt..." Mandy started before being interrupted again but this time by Matt  
  
"Mandy was saying how much she wanted to dance with you. Especially since this is a slower song." Matt said before handing Mandy over to Adam.  
  
As Matt walked back to the table he wondered what Mandy was going to tell him. Although he had a gut feeling what it was and it made him scared. When he returned to the table he had another drink to console himself. After having two more drinks, Mandy and Adam returned. It was quite obvious that Adam was in a lot of pain but trying to hide it from Mandy.  
  
Matt decided that he'd go back to the dance floor seeing the other two couples, Jeff & Lily and Shane & Allie were so engrossed in each other. As he got up to go Mandy grabbed his hand asking,  
  
"Are you going back to dance?"  
  
"Yeah I am. Do you two want to join me?" Matt asked looking at Mandy and Adam  
  
"I'm sorry guys but I'm exhausted by you two should still go without and have a good time."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mandy asked  
  
"Yeah I am" Adam said before kissing Mandy softly By the time they got down to the dance floor it was chocker block full of people. So Mandy still holding Matt's hand guided the two of them through the crowd until they got near the middle. Mandy did this because she preferred the excitement around the middle and also she wanted to be out of sight from the table.  
  
As the song finished Mandy looked into Matt's brown eyes again before saying,  
  
"Matt there's something I really have to tell you. I was about to tell you before but Adam interrupted." Mandy said before taking hold of both Matt's hands and held them close to her chest before she said,  
  
"I think I'm in love with you"  
  
"What?" was all Matt could reply because he was just so stunned.  
  
"Ever since that day we kissed...." She paused, "I haven't been able to get you out of my head."  
  
"But what about Adam?" Matt asked  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't you love him?"  
  
"Yeah of course do but I also love you" Mandy said before leaning forward and kissing Matt passionately. Matt got the shock of his life and pushed Mandy away.  
  
"Stop! I can't do this. At least not here, not now." he said looking at a shocked Mandy, "I don't believe what has happened. I have to go" with that Matt turned and headed back to the table.  
  
When he got back to the table he grabbed his jacket before saying,  
  
"Sorry guys I think I might call it a night." Adam looked at Matt and noticed a strange look on his face. He then looked at Mandy's face as she returned to the table and noticed a similar look. He started to think that this was a bit odd but then thought that it was probably because it was so late.  
  
Jeff looked up from Lily and said,  
  
"Hey bro can we get a lift?"  
  
"Sure but I'm leaving now" with that he stated to leave before Mandy yelled out,  
  
"MATT"  
  
He turned around for a moment before interrupting and saying,  
  
"Night all. See you tomorrow. Don't forget its an afternoon training session tomorrow Mandy." With that he left with Jeff and Lily closely following behind him."  
  
"I think we might call it a night also," Shane said looking over at Mandy and Adam  
  
"Yeah I think we might do the same," Adam said looking at Mandy. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
At training the next day Mandy showed up wearing sunglasses to hide her blood shot eyes which were caused by her hang over. She walked up to Matt and Jeff and asked if it would be ok if she had a quick but private word to Matt. Matt looked at Mandy before saying,  
  
"Yeah ok. I guess we do have a few things to talk about. Do you mind bro?"  
  
"No that's cool. Just try and make it quick ok?" Jeff said with a confused look on his face  
  
"Yeah we will," Mandy said before leaving for the locker room to talk with Matt.  
  
As they entered the locker room, Mandy sat down on one of the benches while Matt shut the door behind him. He then when and sat on the bench opposite Mandy.  
  
"Matt I just wanted to apologise for what I said to you last night. I really didn't have the right to do that to you and for that I'm sorry. I just hope that we can still be good friends"  
  
Matt sat in silence reflecting on what happened before saying,  
  
"As much as I would like to be angry at you, I can't. Your friendship is too important to me. How about we pretend last night never happened? ... Well at least for the moment anyway."  
  
"Oh Matt thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Mandy said before moving towards Matt and giving him a huge hug. While still embracing  
  
Jeff walked in looking as white as a ghost. Mandy saw this and pulled away from Matt before saying  
  
"Are you ok Jeff? It looks like you're the one that needs a hug."  
  
Jeff turned and looked at Matt and only just managed to say;  
  
"Matt I've got some bad news... It's Dad...his dead..." before dropping to his knees and crying.  
  
Matt sat stunned and shocked for a moment before he stood up and walked over to his brother who was on the floor and comforted him. Mandy sat not knowing what she should do. She just sat and watched the two brothers console each other. After about 10 minutes she broke the silence by saying,  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Jeff looked up his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and said,  
  
"Do you think you could ring Lily and let her know?"  
  
"Sure I'll do that now. Is there anything at all I can do? Like book your flight or something?"  
  
"Yeah that would be really great if you could." Matt said  
  
"Just for the two of you?" Mandy asked  
  
"Three... coz I really want Lily to come." Jeff said  
  
"Four... I was hoping that you would come with me. I really need your support and friendship at the moment. Also I just don't want to be alone" Matt said  
  
"Of course I will. I'm always here for you.... Anyway I'll leave you guys alone for a while and make some calls." Mandy said before grabbing her bag and leaving the locker room. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
Lily was sitting at her desk at work when her mobile rang. She picked up her bag before rifling through it for her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lily asked as she picked up her mobile.  
  
"Lily, its Mandy."  
  
"Oh Hey Mandy! How are you?" Lily's chirpy voice asked  
  
"I've been better. It's actually why I rang...." Mandy said  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" a now worried Lily asked  
  
"It's Jeff and Matt's Dad.... He's dead."  
  
"Oh my gosh. The poor guys. Where are they?"  
  
"They're in the locker room. I think you should really get down there. Oh and I've booked a seat on the plane for you. We're leaving in about 2 hours.  
  
"Ok thanks Mandy. See you soon." Lily said before hanging up her phone.  
  
After talking to Lily, Mandy ring Adam and let him know what was going on. She told him about what had happened and that she was going to go with Jeff, Matt and Lily to the funeral and that they were leaving in two hours. She also said that she wasn't sure how long they were going to be but she'd call him every night. They both told each other how much they were going to miss each other before hanging up.  
  
Mandy then headed back to the locker room to information the guys about the flight. She knocked on the door before entering and noticed Matt and Jeff were both still sitting on the floor. They both looked up at her as she walked in before she said,  
  
"I've booked us all a seat on a plane that leaves in two hours."  
  
"Thanks Mandy. I really don't know what we would do without you." Matt said  
  
There was then a knock at the door and Lily walked in.  
  
"Oh guys I'm so sorry... She said before giving them both a hug, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No... just you being here is really good and comforting." Jeff said before resting his head in Lily's lap.  
  
  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Once on the plane, Lily and Jeff sat on the window side together and Mandy and Matt sat in the row behind them. Lily and Jeff hadn't left each others side since Lily had arrive in the locker room some time ago now. The two held hands and tried to sit as close as possible which was just so cute to see. Mandy and Matt on the other hand sat quietly next to each other. Mandy felt so helpless because she could see that Matt was hurting really bad and there seemed to be nothing she could do to help him, except to offer her support and friendship. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
Once Jeff, Lily, Matt and Mandy arrived at the boys family home, they put their bags down in the rooms they were staying in before getting freshened up. Mandy and Lily were in one room and Matt and Jeff in the other.  
  
Seeing it was late and that it had been such a long and tiresome day Lily and Jeff were saying goodnight to each other in the girls room. While they did so Matt was in the shower and Mandy was down the hall ringing Adam up to say goodnight and to see how he was doing.  
  
When Mandy was returning to her room after calling Adam, she noticed the sound of someone crying from the boys room. She knocked on the door before entering and noticed that Matt was alone in the room curled up on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. Mandy walked over to Matt and sat on the edge of the bed before putting her hand on his shoulder and saying,  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Matt lifted his head from his pillow and said,  
  
"Just sit here with me. I really don't want to be alone and I don't think that Jeff is going to be returning here tonight."  
  
"Of course I will." Mandy said  
  
"Thanks Mandy. You are a true friend and I really don't know what I would do without you." Matt said before sitting up and giving her a hug. They ended up staying like that all night long. Mandy didn't think that she would move because Matt was sleeping so peacefully. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six  
  
The next few days were very emotionally draining for Matt and Jeff because they had to organise their father's funeral and let family friends know about his passing on. Mandy and Lily did their best to comfort, support and take care of the guys during this time.  
  
Lily and Jeff were inseparable a great deal of the time which left Mandy and Matt alone together. Over this time, it seemed like they were getting closer and closer to each other, especially since the other night when Matt fell asleep in Mandy's arms.  
  
While the girls had been away, Allie had felt quite lonely because she had the apartment to herself and she missed talking to them about everything and anything. Shane could tell this so he stayed with her to keep her company and to enjoy/take advantage of this quite time because it meant they wouldn't be disturbed. This, however, did not end up being true because one night the doorbell interrupted them. Shane and Allie just looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"I guess I better go and see how it is." Allie said before climbing out of bed and throwing on some clothes.  
  
As Allie opened the door she noticed a very depressed looking Adam standing in front of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry to come over so late and without calling." Adam uttered  
  
"That's ok. Please come in. Would you like a drink?" Allie asked  
  
"No thanks I'm fine" Adam replied  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go and sit down in the lounge room while I let Shane know it's you?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise he was here... do you want me to go?" Adam asked.  
  
"No don't be silly. I'll just be a minute. Please make yourself at home." Allie said before walking off to her room.  
  
As Adam walked into the lounge room he noticed a photo of Mandy and himself which was taken shortly after Mandy got out of hospital. He walked over to it and picked it up for a closer look. As he stood here looking at the photo he started to think about all the good times he had spent with her. He also thought about how much he was missing her and how he was so lonely without her.  
  
As Shane and Allie walked in the room they notice Adam looking at the photo.  
  
"Your missing her aren't you?" Allie asked  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe. That's kind of why I'm here tonight. I was wondering if you'd heard from Mandy recently because she said she'd call every night but hasn't the last two nights." Adam replied  
  
"No I haven't but Lily called earlier to let me know the funeral is tomorrow and they'll be coming back the day after."  
  
"Oh ok. Thanks for letting me know. I just thought that Mandy would have rang to let me know." Adam said sadly  
  
"I'm sure she will." Allie said trying to comfort him. "Seeing it's so late, do you want to stay in Mandy's room tonight? It might cheer you up a bit."  
  
"Yeah I think I might. Thanks" Adam said still looking at the photo he held in his hands.  
  
"Actually if it's ok with you two I might go there now."  
  
"That's cool. We just hope you sleep well." Allie said  
  
"See you in the morning Adam" Shane said  
  
With that Adam put the photo back on the mantle piece and walked off into Mandy's room.  
  
"The poor guy, his obviously missing Mandy..." Allie commented  
  
"Yeah he his...just as much as I'm missing you." Shane said before lifting Allie up and carrying her back to her room. He placed her gently on the bed before walking back out the room. When he returned he was carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He closed the door softly behind him before walking back over to Allie and pouring her a glass of champagne.  
  
"What are we celebrating?" Allie asked  
  
"Us" Shane said, "without you I don't know what I would do. I would probably be a lot like Adam is right now."  
  
"Oh Shaneo that is so sweet..." Allie said before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly.  
  
"I also wanted to make clear to you just how much I love you so I bought you this." Shane said while producing a small box from his pocket, "but before you say anything, I'm not proposing to you.... At least not yet anyway. I'm giving you a promise ring to symbolise just how much I love you."  
  
Shane handed Allie the box and she opened it. She was so overwhelmed to see such a beautiful ring. So much so that a tear come to her eye.  
  
"Oh Shane, it's beautiful. Thank you." Allie said trying to hold back her tears of joy.  
  
"I'm so glad that you like it. Here let me help you put it on." Shane said taking the ring out of the box and placing it gently on Allie's finger.  
  
"Every time you look at the ring remember how much I love you." Shane said before embracing Allie and kissing her with such passion and love.  
  
"I will Shane. I'm never going to take this ring off my finger unless I absolutely have too." Allie said before kissing Shane again. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
The next morning Adam was awaken by a strange feeling on his hip. When he was more awake he realised that it was his mobile ringing. He had forgotten that he'd turned the sound off during training yesterday.  
  
"Hello" he said sleepily  
  
"Morning sleepy head" Mandy replied  
  
"Oh Mandy... Boy have I missed you. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me and hooked up with Matty boy." Adam laughed  
  
"Oh don't be silly. It's just been really hectic down here. Sorry... I was actually calling to let you know that I will be back tomorrow sometime." Mandy said  
  
"Oh that's excellent. I'm really looking forward to seeing you. We've got a recording tomorrow but I could come over afterwards..." Adam said hopeful because he couldn't stand to be away from Mandy.  
  
"Yeah ok. I'll give you a buzz when we get in and we could organise something then." Mandy said  
  
"Sounds good. I look forward to your call." Adam said  
  
"Excellent. Anyway I have to go because we are about to leave for the funeral." Mandy said  
  
"Ok Gorgeous. Take care and see you tomorrow" Adam said with such love.  
  
"Will do. Bye" Mandy said.  
  
As Mandy hung up the phone Matt walked in dressed in his suit and said,  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah I just have to grab my bag. How are you holding up?" Mandy said before putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll feel a lot better once this is over...I really don't think I could have gotten through this far without you. Thanks for your support." Matt said while resting his head on Mandy's shoulder.  
  
"That's what I'm here for Matt.... Anyway we better see how the other two are doing." Mandy said before taking Matt's hand and walking off down the hall.  
  
  
  
At the funeral  
  
After Matt and Jeff gave the eulogy, they walked up quietly to the coffin together. Lily and Mandy sat in the front row watching the two. Matt and Jeff both placed a white rose on their father's chest before bursting out crying from all the emotions that had been building up. Mandy and Lily got up from the pew and walked up to the guys. Lily put her arm around Jeff's waist to support him, as it looked like he was going to collapse from all the emotions. Mandy put her hand on Matt's shoulder before handing him some tissues. He looked up from the coffin and looked at Mandy and through his arms around her. After a few minutes Mandy helped Matt walk back down to the pew after he had said his last words. They then sat back down while they waited for Jeff to say his last words. Once the two brothers had finished saying their goodbyes they headed back to the house with the girls. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
It had been several hours since the last guest had left the wake. Matt, Jeff, Lily and Mandy were sitting in the lounge room enjoying a few beers and the boys were reminiscing on all the good times they shared with their dad. The four of them ended up staying up most of the night sharing different memories. It was the first time in ages that the boys had had a good laugh.  
  
At about 2 am Lily and Jeff decided to go off to bed. When their bedroom door had closed Mandy and Matt looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Finally Mandy managed to say,  
  
"I don't think they'll be getting much sleep tonight... do you?"  
  
"No me either. Did you notice the way they've been looking at each other all night?" Matt said  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised they stayed out here so long." Mandy said smiling at Matt who was sitting on the couch opposite her. The two continued to talk all morning long, comfortably to each other about all sorts of things. They were both having such a great time they didn't realise the time flying past. It wasn't until Jeff appeared from his room,  
  
"Morning guys...You haven't been here all night have you?"  
  
"Umm ... well actually we have" Mandy said while her face went redder and redder.  
  
"You two are hopeless. And to think you two always say that Lily and I get up to lots of mischief." Jeff said before laughing.  
  
"All we did was talk" Matt said  
  
"Who only talked?" Lily asked as she walked into the lounge room.  
  
"Matt and I" Mandy said  
  
"Oh yeah ... sure, sure." Lily laughed  
  
"Hey!" Mandy said annoyed  
  
"What? It's just a joke." Lily said defensively  
  
"Well it's not very funny." Mandy said before she stood up and walked off to her room.  
  
"Wow ... was it something I said?" Lily asked  
  
"I think Mandy's just a bit tired. I mean seeing she hasn't really slept since being here. I think she's missing a certain someone. I think I'll go and check to see if she's ok" Matt said before walking off to the room Mandy was in.  
  
Matt knocked on the door before opening the door slightly,  
  
"Mandy it's me. Can I come in?" Matt said  
  
"Yeah but watch out I might bite your head off for no reason." Mandy said with tears forming in her eyes. Matt shut the door behind him before walking over to Mandy. He sat down beside her on the bed and said,  
  
"Is everything ok Mandy?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm turning all girlie on you" Mandy said before rubbing her eyes with her palms.  
  
"That doesn't bother me. After all I've got Jeff as a brother. He can be the biggest girl at times. I'm more concerned with you and what's bothering you." Matt said  
  
Mandy looked into Matt's brown eyes before lying and saying,  
  
"I guess everything from the past few weeks has finally caught up with me."  
  
"Just think you'll be able to see Adam later tonight and that should make you feel better" Matt said trying to comfort Mandy  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right" Mandy said  
  
"Maybe... come on I'm always right" Matt said before the two of them started to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Matt. You've really cheered me up"  
  
"That's ok. That's what friends are for remember?"  
  
"Yeah your right." Mandy said before giving him a thank you hug, "I guess I better go and apologies to Lily for being so rude." Mandy said before standing up and walking back to the lounge room.  
  
"Lily I'm sorry about before. I really shouldn't have been so rude to you." Mandy said walking into the room.  
  
"That's cool. Don't worry about it." Lily said. Mandy then walked over and gave Lily and hug before saying,  
  
"I think I might go and have a shower to freshen up."  
  
"Ok but don't us up all the hot water ... there are three others that have to have a shower before we go." Jeff said  
  
"Look who's talking. You're the one that has the longest showers here." Mandy said smiled before walking off to the bathroom.  
  
While Mandy was gone the others finished off their breakfasts before starting to pack.  
  
While Lily and Jeff were together alone, Jeff turned to Lily and said,  
  
"Lily there's something I've been meaning to ask you for ages..." Jeff said looking at her.  
  
"What's that? You can't decide what to wear today?"  
  
"No be serious for a moment. This is really important." Jeff said before he continued,  
  
"You see...umm... how do I say this..."  
  
"Come on Jeffy what is it? You're not going to propose to me are you?" Lily said  
  
"We'll actually ... no ... I was hoping that you would move in with me when we return home. I mean we spend basically every night together anyway. So what do you say Lily? Will you move in with me?" Jeff asked  
  
"Oh my gosh Jeffy. What can I say? I mean what would the girls say if I moved out?"  
  
Lily said before smiling at Jeff and saying, "Of course I will. I would love nothing better than to live with you." With that Lily through her arms around Jeff before kissing him passionately. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but I thought I would let you know the bathrooms free." Mandy said  
  
"Mandy guess what?" Lily said excitably  
  
"What?" Mandy asked  
  
"I'm moving in with Jeffy" Lily said with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh.... That is so good! Congrats you guys." Mandy said before giving them both a hug. At the point Matt walked in and asked what was going on. When he was told he also congratulated the two before saying,  
  
"Sorry to break up the celebrations but we really have to keep on moving or else we'll miss the plane."  
  
They all them went and finished getting ready before they had to go. Thankfully they were ready on time and they caught the right plane. As soon as they got on the plane, they all celebrated some more.  
  
  
  
1.1 Several Hours Later  
  
When Allie finally arrived home Shane and Adam accompanied her. They heard the voices coming from the lounge room and all decided to go and join in with the fun at hand. As Adam walked in he was getting really excited about seeing Mandy but this excitement turned to shock when he saw Mandy asleep on Matt's lap.  
  
"It's not wait it looks like... Mandy was really tied and fell asleep. I just didn't want to wake her up." Matt said after noticing the look on Adam's face.  
  
"Sorry Matt... I just wasn't expecting it..." Adam said before walking over and sitting next to Mandy on the couch.  
  
"Oh my gosh Allie, I've got something important I have to tell you." Lily said getting excited  
  
"What? What is it?" Allie asked  
  
"Jeff has asked me to move in with him and I've said yes!" Lily said  
  
"Wow that is so good. Congratulations guys. Mandy and I will really miss you though... you'll have to come back and visit us." Allie said  
  
"Of course I will. But I'm not moving that far away and I'll see you everyday at work." Lily said smiling at Allie  
  
"I know... hey lets open some champagne to celebrate. I think we have some in the fridge still. And we have something else to celebrate." Lily looked at Allie strangely before saying,  
  
"What else are we celebrating?"  
  
"Two nights ago Shane gave me this promise ring to show me just how much he loves me." Allie said showing Lily the ring.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet. And Shane you have such great taste in rings. This is so beautiful." Lily said pointing to the ring on Allie's finger.  
  
"Thanks. It took me ages to choose just the right one. Shane replied  
  
Allie then walked off to the kitchen to get the bottle of champagne and seven glasses. As Shane popped the cork, Mandy was awoken by the loud noise. She looked up and noticed Matt looking down at her before saying,  
  
"It looks like Sleeping Beauty here is awake." Mandy was just so tired that she didn't want to move and also she was really comfy. But she could feel someone touching her leg, which unsettled her, so she sat up. As she did so she saw Adam sitting beside her who through his arms around her and said,  
  
"I've missed you so much." He then kissed her with which intense passion.  
  
"I've missed you too." Mandy said before turning around to the others and said, "I'm really sorry guys but I think I might head off to bed because I'm exhausted... Hope you guys are ok. You know where I am if you ever need to talk." Looking at both Matt and Jeff. She then leant down and hugged Matt and kissed him on the check. She ended up doing this to everyone before heading for her room.  
  
"Hey Mandy don't forget about training tomorrow. I'll call you and let you know the arrangements." Matt called out.  
  
"Ok thanks Matt. Night all"  
  
Adam saw Mandy enter her room and said,  
  
"I think I might go and join her. See you all in the morning. Good night." Before also walking off to Mandy's room. Once inside her found her curled up in bed. He quickly got changed before climbing in beside her and holding her tightly.  
  
"Do you guys still want to celebrate?" Allie said  
  
"Yeah I'm up for it and there's no point wasting good champagne." Lily said  
  
The five of them, Allie, Shane, Lily, Jeff and Matt stayed up late talking and having a great time together. Finally after drinking 3 bottles of champagne, 3 bottles of red wine and countless amount of beer, they all decided to call it a night. The girls told Matt that he could sleep on the sofa bed as it wouldn't be the best idea to drive home after drinking so much. The girls set up the bed for him before heading off to their rooms. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

1 Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
During the night Mandy awoke and decided to get up and get a drink. So she slid out from under Adam's arms before climbing over him to get off the bed. Mandy picked up her dressing gown and put it on while she walked out of her room and over to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and headed to the lounge room to watch a bit of television, unaware that Matt was 'sleeping' in there. She walked into the lounge room with tea in hand and headed over to turn the television when she got the fright of her life.  
  
"Hey Mandy. What are you doing up so late?" Matt whispered trying not to wake everybody else in the apartment. Mandy spun around to see Matt lying down on the sofa bed.  
  
"Gee Matt... are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Mandy said  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Matt said apologetically  
  
"That's cool, I just wasn't expecting to see you or anyone else in here." Mandy said picking the remote and heading over towards Matt  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" Mandy asked  
  
"Not at all. After all it's your apartment... and couch for that matter." Matt said before moving over to make room for Mandy.  
  
"Thanks" Mandy said while sitting down next to him  
  
"So what are we going to watch?" Matt asked  
  
"I was thinking about watching RAW and Smackdown from when we were away to catch up on the action. But we don't have too ... we could always watch something else or just talk." Mandy said  
  
"No that sounds good to me, I was actually wondering what we'd missed out on." Matt said smiling at Mandy. She smiled back at him before turning on the television and pressing play.  
  
The two sat watching the tape together until Adam come out of Mandy's room looking for her.  
  
"So this is where you got too." Adam said as he entered the room, "I was getting worried when I work up and you weren't there."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't sleep so I decided to make myself a drink before watching some tv, not knowing that Matt was here."  
  
"Oh hey Matt, I didn't notice you there sorry." Adam said  
  
"Hey Adam. How are you this morning?" Matt asked  
  
"Ok but I'd be doing a lot better if my girlfriend was till in bed with me, instead of being out here... No offence or anything " Adam said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Adam!" Mandy said slightly annoyed as her checks went red from the embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry but I've been really missing you... are you going to come back to bed?" Adam asked  
  
"Maybe in a little while. I really want to finish watching the video."  
  
"Ok you know where to find me once you've finished" Adam said before kissing Mandy and returning to the bedroom.  
  
"Sorry about the interruption..." Mandy said before pressing play again  
  
"That's ok but are you sure you don't want to go and spend time with him? I won't mind. I mean after all you haven't seen Adam in over a week." Matt said  
  
"I know but I want to spend some more time with you. If that's ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine with me." Matt said smiling back at Mandy once again.  
  
After watching the video both Mandy and Matt were feeling hungry so they headed to the kitchen to see what was on offer. Once they had inspected what was in the fridge and cupboards, they both looked at each other before Mandy said,  
  
"Feel like a big breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Here let me help." Matt replied  
  
So the two of them started to cook breakfast. As they cooked Adam, Lily, Jeff, Allie and Shane slowly appeared to see what was going on and what smelt so good. Seeing they were all hungry, Mandy and Matt treated them all to a M&M style breakfast which included; coffee, tea, freshly squeezed orange juice, toast, pancakes, muffins, harsh browns, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, fruit and yogurt.  
  
"Gee we could get use to this" Allie joked as she ate her breakfast.  
  
"Yeah this is really good guys." Adam said smiling over at Mandy who was still in the kitchen cleaning up, "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No it's cool. Everything is under control." Mandy replied smiling at Adam with a weak smile.  
  
"Why didn't you guys cook for us while we were away?" Jeff asked  
  
"Mandy and I did. But because somebody seemed to miss breakfast everyday he missed out. Remember sleepy head?" Matt joked.  
  
"Well you could have made a late breakfast for me." Jeff said  
  
"Yeah but by then we were doing other things." Matt replied  
  
"Oh Jeffy if it upsets you that much I'll cook breakfast for you everyday. Just as soon as I move in that is" Lily said before kissing him sweetly.  
  
"When are you too going to be moving in together?" Shane asked  
  
"We're thinking about taking some stuff over today. Do you guys want to help us?" Jeff said  
  
"Yeah why not. I don't have anything else planned for today, except we have training today. Don't forget." Matt said  
  
"Excellent. What about the rest of you?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah sure I'm in." Adam said  
  
"Me too" Mandy said  
  
"Oh and I guess Shane and I could help out for a while." Allie said  
  
"Oh that's so good! Thanks guys, you're the best" Lily said  
  
  
  
1.1 Later that day  
  
"Gee Lily how much stuff do you have?" Jeff asked jokingly  
  
"Hey this is nothing compared to the amount of stuff I left behind when I moved over to the states." Lily said smiling at Jeffy  
  
"Hey guys this is the last of it." Matt said carrying in a box full of Lily's treasures.  
  
"Thanks Matt. Could you please put that down over near the dresser?" Lily asked  
  
"Sure thing." Matt replied  
  
"So how does it feel? You and I finally living together." Jeff said  
  
"Oh I love it already. We are going to have so much fun together. I can just feel it in my bones.... Oh my gosh, I've just had the best idea. We should have a dinner party or something to celebrate us moving in together. What do you think? Lily said  
  
"Sounds like a lot of work... But hey if that's what you want."  
  
"Yeah I would. How about for this weekend?"  
  
"Ok sounds good. But maybe we should check to see if our guests are free." Jeff said looking out of his room to their friends who were standing around talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Ok I'll go and ask them" Lily said leaving the room.  
  
"Hey guys. Firstly I would like to thank you all for the great help you have been today. I don't think we would have managed without you. Secondly I would like to invite you all to come over to dinner this Saturday night."  
  
"Wow Lily that sounds like fun. Count Shane and I in." Allie said before turning to Shane and saying, "That's ok right Shaneo?"  
  
"Yeah it sounds good. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said looking back at Allie who was smiling so sweetly at him.  
  
"Adam and I would also love to come Lily." Mandy said before walking off to talk to Matt and Jeff about training.  
  
"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you all here on Saturday at around 7PM." Lily said all excited  
  
Allie turned to Shane and whispered,  
  
"Oh my gosh Shane, this means we will have to go and buy them a house warming present."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. I know a great place to go. We should both go tomorrow and choose something for them." Shane whispered back.  
  
"That's a great idea. You're the best Shaneo" Allie said before kissing Shane on the check. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty  
  
Once training was over Mandy, Jeff and Matt headed back to their locker room, to get ready for RAW. As they entered the locker room they found their copy of the script for tonight's show . They put down their gear before picking up their own copy of the script. They stood silently for about 10 minutes before Matt and Mandy looked up at each other in complete shock. Jeff then looked up from his script and said,  
  
"They're not serious are they?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry what did you say Jeff?" Matt asked  
  
"I mean you two...they have to be joking...right?" Jeff said  
  
"I don't know ... I really don't know" Matt replied  
  
Mandy just stood stunned at what she'd just read. She really couldn't believe it. Her mind was going overtime trying to comprehend what she'd just read. Her thoughts were interrupted momentarily by a knock at the door. Jeff walked over and opened the door. Adam stood there with script in hand in disbelief at what he'd just read.  
  
"I take it you've read the script for tonight's show" Jeff said pointing at the script in Adam's hand  
  
"Yeah I have." Adam said looking to the floor.  
  
Allie and Shane were looking around a cute little shop that had all sorts of wonderful bits and pieces. When they stumbled across the perfect house warming present for Lily and Jeff.  
  
"Oh my gosh Shane this is perfect." Allie said pointing the special something.  
  
"You are so right Allie. This is beautiful." Shane said picking up the special something and taking a closer look.  
  
"I think it would look great in their lounge room. What do you think?" Allie asked  
  
"I think you are right. Let's get it for them" Shane said smiling at Allie before walking over to the counter and purchasing it.  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
Adam had just finished getting changed when he walked down the corridor to the backstage area where he found Lily, Allie and Shane sitting. He walked up before saying,  
  
"Hey guys. Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"No not at all. Great match by the way." Allie said  
  
"Thanks. It was tougher than I anticipated but I enjoyed it anyway." Adam replied  
  
"Oh you're just in time for Mandy's match." Lily said smiling because she just saw Jeff on the monitor  
  
"This should be an interesting match," said Shane  
  
"Why do you say that?" Allie asked  
  
"Just got to wait and see." Shane said smiling, "because there's no point in ruining the match for you, especially since its on now." Shane said before kissing Allie on the nose.  
  
The four continued to watch the high impacted match between the Hardy Boyz with Mandy accompanying them to ringside for support and the Dudley Boyz. The match could have gone either way but finally Matt pinned Bubba Ray for the win to retain their titles. The Dudley's were not too happy with this so they started to attack Jeff and Matt. D-Von ended up throwing Jeff out of the ring, which sort of knocked him out for a bit. Bubba Ray knocked Mandy of the apron knocking her to the mat, after she tried to stop D-Von from throwing Jeff. The Dudley's then turned and grabbed Matt and gave him a 3D through a table. They then walked up the ramp celebrating what they had just done.  
  
What happened next completely shocked everyone. Mandy managed to climb back up into the ring to check on Matt. They looked at each other in the eyes and could see the fear before Mandy lent down and kissed Matt. Everyone could see and feel the intensity that was involved.  
  
Adam and the others sat stunned in the backstage area where they were watching the monitor.  
  
"So was this what you were talking about before?" Allie asked looking at Shane  
  
"Yeah but I didn't think it was going to be so intense and full on ... no offence Adam." Shane said  
  
"That's cool. They have probably just got caught up in the moment or something." Adam said trying to sound confident, while on the inside he doubted it. He kept on thinking that there was more to it than just a kiss for the show. Especially noticing Mandy's and Matt's reaction once the kiss was over. Or was that also just for the show? He couldn't work it out. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One  
  
As Mandy, Jeff and Matt walked through the curtain into the backstage area they saw the stunned looks on their friends faces. Lily got up and walked over the Jeff to make sure he was ok. Mandy and Matt stood next to each other for a while before Mandy started to walk over to Adam. Adam noticed this and got up and met her half way. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Adam through his arms around her and said,  
  
"Boy I've missed you. Do you fell like get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Mandy said still hugging Adam but looking straight at Matt, "I'll just go and get changed. I won't be a minute"  
  
"Ok. I'll wait here for you" Adam said before kissing her on the cheek. Mandy then started to walk off down the corridor to the locker room. When she heard a person calling out to her.  
  
"Hey Mandy, wait I'll come with you." Matt called out. Mandy stopped and turned around to see him jogging down towards her. Once he caught up to her they continued to walk to the locker room, but without a word said between them. When they were finally inside the room, Matt turned to Mandy and said,  
  
"I've got something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it? It sounds sort of serious."  
  
"It is. I've been waiting to tell you this for ages. You see I really..." Matt started before Jeff walked in the locker room and said,  
  
"Oh sorry... Did I interrupt something here?"  
  
"Matt was about to tell me something...." Mandy said looking curiously at Matt.  
  
"Oh really? ... Do you mind if I talk to Matt for a moment outside? Jeff asked  
  
"No not at all. It'll give me time to change." Mandy said before Jeff took hold of his brothers hand and dragged him outside the room into the corridor.  
  
"You weren't going to tell her what I think you were ... right? Jeff asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked pretending to look confused at what his little brother has just asked him.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Matt, I can see right through the lies. I also know that you were going to make the biggest mistake of your life by tell Mandy. Its just lucky I showed up when I did." Jeff said looking sternly but worried at the same time.  
  
"I know ... but I really want her to know the way that I feel" Matt said looking at the floor  
  
"But bro if you do that, you might loose her as a friend and I know you wouldn't like that" Jeff said  
  
"I know ... I just wish..." Matt started  
  
"Bro you really have to stop thinking about it. I think the whole kissing scene has really affected you... trust me, the best thing to do is not tell her and just be good friends."  
  
"Your right Jeff. Thanks." Matt said before they both returned to the locker room to find Mandy dressed and ready to go.  
  
"So Matt, what were you going to tell me before?" Mandy asked  
  
"Oh nothing important. I just wanted to ... umm ... thank you for all of your support lately ... yes that's what it was"  
  
"Hey that's cool. You know that I'm always here for you if you need to talk..." Mandy said  
  
"Thanks I'll remember that" Matt said  
  
"Excellent.... Anyway I better be off, see you both tomorrow at training." Mandy said before picking up her gear and heading towards the door.  
  
"Bye. Have a great night" they both replied  
  
"Bye" Mandy said before leaving the room and walking back up the corridor to Adam.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" Allie said looking at Shane with such love.  
  
"I thought that you might like to go out to a romantic dinner with me." Shane said looking lovingly back at her.  
  
"Sounds good to me but I will have to get changed into something more appropriate."  
  
"You look fine to me but if you want I can drop you home so you can get changed and then come back for you when you're ready. What do you say?" Shane asked smiling at her  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Well we better go now then, if you're going to be ready in time." Shane joked before taking her hand to help her standing up.  
  
"Thank you." Allie said looking at Shane before turning to Lily and Adam who were sitting together talking and said, "Hey guys were heading off, see you later."  
  
"Bye guys." Adam and Lily both replied  
  
"Check ya later." Shane said before he and Allie turned to leave. Just as they were Mandy arrived.  
  
"Are you two off?" she asked  
  
"Yeah we are." Allie said looking at Shane  
  
"Ok see you guys later then," Mandy said  
  
"Yeah I may see you before I go" Allie said before waving goodbye to everyone and walking off with Shane. Adam then got up and walked over to Mandy and through his arms around her again and whispered in her ear,  
  
"What took you so long beautiful? I've really missed you"  
  
"Oh Adam ... you're so sweet" Mandy laughed before the two engaged in a passionate kiss. At that moment Jeff and Matt arrived and said,  
  
"Gees guys ... really..." This shocked and surprised them slightly as they didn't realise that people were watching them.  
  
"Sorry guys I guess we got a bit carried away." Mandy said sheepishly  
  
"A bit?" Jeff joked as he walked over to Lily who was still sitting quietly.  
  
"Well I guess that happens when you are really in love with someone." Adam said before kissing Mandy again.  
  
"Adam can we get out of here?" Mandy whispered into his ear while looking at Matt who was returning the look.  
  
"Sure my place or yours?" he joked  
  
"Umm... my place," she said  
  
"Ok and I'll cook you dinner," Adam said securing his hand around Mandy's waist  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mandy said looking into Adam's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Guys Mandy and I are off. We'll see you later." Adam said looking at the others  
  
"Bye" they all replied  
  
"See you two at training tomorrow." Mandy said  
  
"Yeah see you at about 2pm." Matt said smiling at Mandy  
  
"Ok excellent bye" Mandy said before she and Adam walked off.  
  
"Guys I think I might be off also ... it's been a really long day." Matt said  
  
"Ok bro see you tomorrow." Jeff said  
  
"See you later Matt."  
  
"Bye" he replied before also walking off  
  
"Oh well it's just the two of us now Jeffy" Lily said  
  
"Shall we go home? Jeff asked  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lily said before the two of them headed off down the corridor.  
  
"Here you go Allie. Home Sweet Home." Shane said as Allie opened the front door  
  
"Thanks for walking me to the front door Shane" Allie said lovingly  
  
"That's ok I just wanted to make sure that you got in safety," Shane said  
  
"Oh you are so sweet... that's why I love you so much" Allie said before kissing him on the check.  
  
"I love you too Allie. With all my heart... but you know that." Shane said  
  
"I sure do Shane" Allie said smiling seductively at him before pulling him in closely and kissing him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt guys... but do you think we could get inside?" Mandy asked looking rather cosy with Adam. Shane and Allie parted slightly and noticed the happy couple.  
  
"Oh sorry..." Allie said apologetically before stepping out of the way to let them inside.  
  
"I better be off... I mean otherwise you won't be ready in time." Shane said looking at Allie with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Ok see you later tonight," Allie said  
  
"I'll be back in about 2 hours... that should give you enough time to change right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess that should be sufficient" Allie joked. They kissed once more before Shane left.  
  
"So where are you two going tonight?" Mandy asked poking her head around the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Not too sure really. All I know is that Shane and I are going to have a romantic dinner." Allie said still smiling  
  
"Oh sounds good. But what are you going to wear?" Mandy asked  
  
"I really don't know. Do you think I could drag you away from Adam for a bit so you could help me decide and get ready?" Allie asked  
  
"What do you say babe?" Mandy asked looking at Adam  
  
"Yeah that's fine with me. It will give me the chance to decide what I'm going to cook tonight and make a start on it." Adam said  
  
"Excellent. Thanks Adam" Allie said before taking hold of Mandy's hand and excitably rushing off to her room.  
  
Once inside Allie's room Mandy sat on the bed while Allie went through her wardrobe to find different outfits to choose from. Once she had a couple she showed them to Mandy to get her advice. She ended up choosing a really lovely knee length black skirt, a gold top, black strappy high heels along with a little black bag. She was just putting her make up on when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Do you want me to answer the door?" Adam yelled from the kitchen  
  
"Yeah that would be really great if you could babe." Mandy replied. Allie finished getting ready before she and Mandy left her room and went out to the kitchen to where Adam and Shane were talking.  
  
"Wow you look amazing" Shane said looking at Allie walking towards him.  
  
"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself" Allie said looking Shane up and down.  
  
"Thanks... you ready to go?"  
  
"Sure am." Allie said smiling at Shane  
  
"Excellent shall we go then?"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Allie said before heading to the door with Shane.  
  
"She you two later and have a great night." Allie said  
  
"Thanks... I'm sure we will" Adam said with a smile on his face.  
  
Once Shane and Allie had left Mandy walked into the kitchen and said,  
  
"Mmm... something smells great in here."  
  
"You're just in time really because it's done" Adam said giving the saucepan one last stir.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Mandy asked  
  
"No thanks I've got everything cover. How about you go and start to get comfy in the lounge room."  
  
"Only if you're sure" Mandy said  
  
"Yeah I am... I should be over in a minute or two" Adam smiled  
  
Jeff and Lily arrived home with some take away and a video, which they picked up on the way home. They walked into the kitchen and served the dinner before taking it with them to their bedroom. Once inside their room, Jeff put the video on before climbing into bed next to Lily. They enjoyed their dinner before settling in to watch the video in each other's arms. 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two  
  
That night all three couples had a very enjoyable night. Shane and Allie ended up having dinner at an up market hotel in the McMahon suit. On arrival to the room they discovered a romantic setting with a candle lit dinner with rose petals everywhere. Once they had dinner they retreated to the bedroom because that is where the dessert was and because it was a lot more comfortable. After their dessert they enjoyed each other's company, in more ways then one.  
  
Lily and Jeff had a lovely quiet night together. After watching the video they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. When Jeff awoke the next morning he lay watching Lily sleep. When she woke up, they spent ages just starring into each other's eyes. It was almost like they were in some sort of trans because they were so mesmerised by this. They probably could have spent all day doing this, however, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Jeff said as he picked up the phone, which was next to his side of the bed.  
  
"Hey Jeff, it's Mandy"  
  
"Hey Mandy, how are you doing this morning?" Jeff asked cheerfully  
  
"I'm doing good thanks. I was wondering if I could have a quick word to Lily if she's awake."  
  
"Yeah I'll put her on for you." Jeff said before handing her the phone.  
  
"Good Morning." Lily said as Jeff handed her the phone  
  
"Hey Lily. I hope I didn't wake you or anything" Mandy said concerned  
  
"No it's cool"  
  
"Oh ok... I was actually wondering what your plans are for later tonight," Mandy asked  
  
"Not much really because Jeff's going out with Matt for a guys night out." Lily said looking annoyed at Jeff.  
  
"Well I was hoping you'd like to go something with me because Adam's also going out tonight... and we haven't done anything together in ages."  
  
"Yeah your right. Why don't you come over here after training" I'm sure Jeff won't mind giving you a lift." Lily said  
  
"That would be great. So you want me to bring anything?" Mandy asked  
  
"No just yourself "  
  
"Ok cool. Oh I tried ringing Allie to see what she's up too but she's not answering her phone and she didn't come home last night. I'm thinking she and Shane are having some quality time together."  
  
"Yeah your probably right, although they seem to spend an awful amount of time together as it is" Lily joked  
  
"hehe yeah... anyway I better be off, see you tonight and tell Jeff I'll see him later at training." Mandy said  
  
"Ok I look forward to it. Bye" Lily said before hanging up the phone and turning to Jeff.  
  
"You don't mind driving Mandy do you?" Lily asked  
  
"No not at all. But you know I'd prefer it to be you" Jeff said before kissing her  
  
"Oh Jeffy... You're so sweet." Lily said before kissing him again.  
  
  
  
1.1 Later that day  
  
When Jeff and Mandy arrived at the house, Jeff opened the door before walking through to the lounge room where he found Lily sitting on the couch reading a book. Mandy shut the door behind her and followed Jeff through. She stood in the doorway and waited till Lily and Jeff had finished there welcoming for each other. When they had finished kissing Lily turned around and said,  
  
"Sorry about that Mandy ... but I can't keep my hands off him." Lily joked  
  
"Hey that's cool," Mandy said  
  
"Ok I better go and get ready. Matt's going to be coming and picking me up shortly" Jeff said  
  
"Ok Jeffy see you shortly" Lily said before kissing him once more  
  
"Thanks for the lift Jeff" Mandy said  
  
"Not a problem. You know anytime you need one just give me a call." Jeff said before walking off to the master bedroom.  
  
"So how was training?" Lily asked  
  
"It was really good. Matt taught me some new moves which I get to use on Smackdown this week." Mandy said while walking over and sitting next to Lily.  
  
"Sounds like fun. I look forward to seeing them..." Lily said  
  
The two girls continued to talk for a while until finally Mandy had enough courage to asked Lily a question.  
  
"Would I be able to asked you something?" Mandy asked  
  
"Yeah of course you can" Lily replied  
  
"Well ... I don't know how to say this... but here goes..." Mandy started before being interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"Oh sorry Mandy... that will probably be Matt" Lily said getting up from the couch and walking over to the front door.  
  
"Hey Matt, please come in" Lily said  
  
"Thanks, I take it my little bro isn't ready yet."  
  
"I don't know ... but I'll go and have a look for you. Why don't you go through to the lounge room because Mandy's in there. You two could talk while I organise Jeff." Lily said before walking off to the bedroom.  
  
"Hey stranger" Matt said as he walking into the room and sat down next to Mandy.  
  
"Hey... gee I haven't seen you in ages. What have you been up too?"  
  
"Oh well you know... I got changed and that's about it really" Matt said  
  
"Someone's been a busy boy" Mandy joked  
  
"Sure have" Matt said with a huge smile on his face  
  
Mandy and Matt sat joking together until Lily and Jeff immerged from their room.  
  
"Gee what took you two so long? Did you get lost?" Matt joked  
  
"Lost in each other I think you mean" Mandy added before the two of them were in laughter again.  
  
"You ready to go or do you want to stay here and joke around with Mandy all night?" Jeff said giving his brother an annoyed look.  
  
"Oh I think I might stay here with Mandy. She's more fun..." Matt said at which point Mandy started to blush  
  
"Well fine then... come on Lily lets go and have some fun of our own." Jeff said seriously  
  
"Gee bro you've never been able to take jokes have you. Come on lets go..." Matt said looking at Jeff  
  
"Ok but you have to stop with the joking for this evening. I've already had to put up with you and Mandy joking around at training. I really don't think I could handle any more." Jeff said  
  
"Ok deal" Matt said holding out his hand to make the deal finalised  
  
"Excellent" Jeff said shaking his brother's hand  
  
"Ok see you two beauties later" Matt said looking directly at Mandy.  
  
"Enjoy your girl's night in" Jeff said  
  
"Thanks guys we will" Mandy said  
  
"Bye... see you later Jeffy" Lily said before kissing Jeff passionately once again. When they finished kissing Mandy turned to Matt who was still sitting next to her and mockingly said,  
  
"See you later Matty" before going to kiss him on the cheek. However, Matt moved and they ended up kissing for a few seconds before Lily interrupted them and said,  
  
"Ok guys... very funny"  
  
"Ok let's go..." Matt said looking slightly shocked after the kiss before standing up. Jeff and Matt then made their way to the front door with the girls following behind. They said their final farewells before walking out the door.  
  
"How about we get a drink and continue with our chat." Lily said looking at Mandy  
  
"Sure sounds good to me." Mandy said before following Lily to the kitchen.  
  
"Anyway, what were you talking about before Matt interrupted?" Lily asked while getting a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and pouring them both a glass.  
  
"You know I'm not good with alcohol" Mandy said looking at Lily  
  
"It's only one glass and it's just the two of us here." Lily said  
  
"I guess... but you know what happens when I drink..."  
  
"Would you just relax for once in your life. Live and let loose for one night." Lily said  
  
"Ok, ok but don't say I didn't warn you" Mandy said Lily then handed Mandy the glass of wine before they headed back to the lounge room.  
  
"So are you going to ask me that question or what?"  
  
"Yeah I am ... but it's just a bit hard. I mean it's really confusing." Mandy said taking a long sip of the wine, "ok umm... well you and Jeff are such a cute couple and I was wondering ... how did you work out that you two are meant to be together?"  
  
"Mandy are you feeling ok? You don't seem yourself and that didn't make much sense at all." Lily said looking a bit confused  
  
"I'm serious Lily. How do you know that Jeff is right for you?" Mandy asked  
  
"Well ok... umm just little things like the way I get butterflies whenever I see him, the warmth and safety I feel when I'm in his arms... you know just that sort of thing." Why? What's with the question?"  
  
"I'm just really confused about things at the moment.... Don't get me wrong I really love Adam but..." Mandy's voice trailed off  
  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with Matt would it?" Lily asked  
  
"How did you know?" Mandy asked slightly surprised  
  
"I'm one of your best friends Mandy ... I know these things. Also I've noticed little things between you two lately." Lily said  
  
"Oh Lily what do I do? I love Adam with all my heart but then whenever I see Matt I just want to jump him and let him know how I feel." Mandy said sadly  
  
"Jump him huh? It would sure get your message across." Lily joked  
  
"I'm trying to be serious here Lily. If you're not going to take it that way..." Mandy said annoyed  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy, I just got a bit carried away... but I'll try and control myself," Lily said apologetically  
  
"Well good" Mandy said. There was then a long pause before Lily asked,  
  
"How long have you had these feelings for Matt?"  
  
"I don't know... but I stated to realise the truth around the time of the funeral. Probably because of all the time we'd been spending together because of you and Jeff being so wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else." Mandy said bitterly  
  
"Hey that's not fair... you can't blame me for all your problems" Lily protested  
  
"I'm not ... at least I'm not trying too. I'm really sorry Lily" Mandy said poring herself another glass of wine.  
  
Lily and Mandy ended up talking for hours about all sorts of things. Mandy ended up telling Lily the full story about what has happened between her and Matt. Lily was quite shocked with some of what she'd heard, in particular the shower incident. Finally Mandy cracked, mixed with the amount of alcohol she'd had and all the emotions, it became too much for her to handle and she burst out crying. Just as she did, Jeff and Matt walked through the door.  
  
"Hey guys, how was you're..." Matt started before noticing Mandy crying so he walked over and sat next to her before continuing, "Oh my gosh Mandy, what's the matter?"  
  
"She's just a bit upset about something but she'll be fine" Lily said before turning to look at Jeff and said,  
  
"Do you think you could drive her home?"  
  
"I'll drive her. I mean it's on my way home anyway." Matt said still looking concerned  
  
"Sure you don't mind?" Lily asked  
  
"No not at all." Matt said Mandy looked up for a moment and said  
  
"Thanks Matt, I don't know what I'd do without you." Before placing her head into her hands again. Matt then put his arm around her for comfort and Mandy ended up burying her head into Matt's chest. Mandy and Matt sat on the couch quietly together while Lily and Jeff spoke in the kitchen.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Jeff asked  
  
"I don't think you want to know." Lily said  
  
"Oh come on ... please tell me... I want to know the gossip" Jeff said  
  
"I'll tell you later... first lets just see what those two are up to." Lily said  
  
As Lily and Jeff walked back in the lounge room they saw Mandy still with her head buried in Matt's chest but noticed they were talking to each other quietly. Well it seemed Matt was doing all the talking but Lily and Jeff couldn't hear what they were talking about from where they were standing. Lily was about to say something when Matt and Mandy stood up. Matt had to support Mandy, as she wasn't very steady on her feet.  
  
"Guys thanks for everything tonight. I think I should probably take Mandy home now." Matt said  
  
"Ok night. I'll call you tomorrow and check on our training times." Jeff said  
  
"You better take good care of Mandy" Lily said  
  
"I will, I promise." Matt said before walking Mandy to his car and helping her into the passenger's seat.  
  
Matt ended up having to carry Mandy up the stairs to her apartments because she wasn't very stable on her feet and kept on falling over. Once inside he carried her over to her bedroom, which he's remembered from last time he was over when he saw Mandy go off to her room. He carried her into the room and was about to place her down gently on the bed but tripped over something. He ended up landing on top of Mandy on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before kissing. Once they started, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three  
  
As Mandy woke up the next morning she felt someone's arm around her and thought it was Adam until she started to remember the events from the night before. She felt so good being in Matt's arms but started to worry about his reaction so she moved over slightly. This however woke Matt up. He was feeling great also until he felt Mandy trying to move away from him.  
  
"Morning" Matt said  
  
"Morning" Mandy whispered  
  
"Not feeling too good huh?"  
  
"You could say that. I know it was a mistake to drink last night. I think I might go and make myself a cup of coffee, would you like one?" Mandy asked  
  
"No thanks, I think I should probably get going" Matt said before wrapping a sheet around him before grabbing his clothes and walking off to get changed. Once Matt had left Mandy put her nightgown on before walking off to the kitchen to make some very strong coffee.  
  
When Matt finally re-appeared Mandy was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her third strong cup of coffee. As Matt walked over towards her she said.  
  
"You sure you don't want a cup or something to eat."  
  
"No thanks... I should probably be off." Matt said  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"I'll see you at training this avo. That's if you think you'll be up for it" Matt said  
  
"Yeah I'll be there... not too worry." Matt then made his way to the door.  
  
"Bye see you later." He said  
  
"Bye ... oh Matt about last night" Mandy started before Matt interrupted  
  
"Don't worry... it never happened" Matt said before leaving.  
  
Shane and Allie were sitting in bed enjoying breakfast together when Allie said,  
  
"Oh Shaneo the last few days have been absolutely amazing. Thank you so much"  
  
"I should be the one thanking you because it really wouldn't have been the same without you here." Shane said winking at Allie  
  
"Oh Shane" Allie giggled, "You are so bad" before they engaged in an intense kiss.  
  
"I think I better give Dad a call and see if we can have another day off." Shane said giving Allie a look that she knew only too well, "I really don't think I can keep my hangs off you much longer"  
  
Shane reached over and picked up the phone to call his dad. Once he'd finished talking to him he put the phone down and looked at Allie.  
  
"I've got some bad news."  
  
"We don't have to go into work do we?" Allie asked sadly  
  
"No silly. You have to spend another night with me here, whether you like it or not" Shane said with a devilish grin on his face. He then pulled Allie in close and started kissing her again.  
  
"But Shane our breakfast will get cold" Allie protested  
  
"We can order more food later, right now I want you" Shane said kissing Allie some more.  
  
During the first half of the training session that day, Mandy and Matt found it hard to keep their minds on the job. They both kept on thinking about the events of the night before. However, they both thought that the other person regretted it. It was especially tough for Matt when Adam and Jay arrived. They had come to practice some moves for Smackdown, which was being, recorded live the next day. Matt found it really hard to watch Mandy and Adam together so he walked off without anyone realising. The other four stood around talking tactics for a while before deciding to start warming up. That's when they realised Matt wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey where did Matt go?" the three guys asked  
  
"I think he might have gone to get something from the locker room" Mandy said, "Do you want me to get him? After all you guys have to warm up"  
  
"Yeah that would be great," Adam said smiling at Mandy  
  
Mandy opened the locker room door to find Matt sitting on one of the benches with his head in his hands. She shut the door behind her and walked over and sat down next to him. She put her arm around his shoulder before Matt looked up at her. They starred into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Mandy started to say,  
  
"They guys were..." before Matt pulled her in close and kissed her. When Matt realised what he'd just done, he was afraid Mandy wouldn't be too happy so he pulled away, stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Mandy just sat stunned at what had just happened.  
  
"I'm really sorry... I umm don't know what I was thinking," Matt said with a concerned look on his face. Mandy stood up and walked over to him and said,  
  
"Don't be..." before kissing him. Several minutes passed before they parted for air.  
  
"We'd better get back," Matt said  
  
"Hang on... I just need to fix my hair" Mandy said walking over to the mirror and fixing up her hair.  
  
"Gee what took you guys so long? We were about to send out a search party looking for you both." Jeff joked  
  
"Mandy decided she had to do her hair. You know how long that takes." Matt replied  
  
"Do I ever" Adam, said smiling  
  
"Hey" Mandy said annoyed, "a girls got to look good for her man" walking up to Adam and putting her arms around his waist while looking at Matt.  
  
"So are we going to start training or what?" Jay asked  
  
"Yeah sorry, but it's not everyday that I get to work with my girlfriend." Adam said before kissing Mandy on the cheek.  
  
"Bro do you remember what happened last time the two of you were in the ring together?" Jay asked  
  
"Hey it's not like I wanted it to happen, it was in the script. Just like what we are practising here today. All in the script." Mandy protested, "And if your not careful I'll take you down again also." Smiling devilish at Jay  
  
"That won't be necessary." Jay said before taking a few steps backwards.  
  
"Ok now that's sorted out lets start this training because the sooner we start the sooner I can have a shower and get out of here." Mandy said  
  
After training Mandy and Adam sat down and talked for a while. They decided not to stay with each other that night because Mandy had to get up early in the morning for the new promo autograph signing. After their talk, Adam walked Mandy to the door of her locker room and kissed her goodbye before walking off to his own, which was down the corridor further.  
  
As Mandy entered the locker room she found Jeff sitting on a bench putting his shoes on and Matt getting ready to take a shower. Before Jeff left he made sure Mandy and Matt knew the arrangements for the next day and told them both to have an early night because tomorrow was going to be a very long day. After he left, Matt picked up his towel and headed for the showers. Mandy then got changed out of her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body before going to have a shower herself. She walked into the shower cubicle and said,  
  
"Feel like some company?"  
  
Matt turned around and saw Mandy standing before him. He was about to answer her when she dropped her towel. Matt was then so shocked that he couldn't speak so he gestured with his hand for her to come in and join him. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four  
  
As Jeff walked through the front door, he was met by Lily who welcomed him with open arms. She then led him to the dinning room where dinner was awaiting them. Jeff took one look at the table before turning to look at Lily  
  
"Wow what's the occasion?" he asked  
  
"What you don't remember?" Lily said shocked and disappointed  
  
"Remember what? I know that it's not either of our birthdays... what else could it be?"  
  
"I can't believe you Jeff, how could you forget?"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"It's our one year anniversary. But it obviously isn't that important to you..." Lily's voice trailed off and she had to sit down with disappointment.  
  
"Lily I didn't forget. I was planning on giving you this later but I guess now is a good as time as any." Jeff got a small box out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"I've loved you since the first day I lay eyes on you and I will love you till the day that I die. Lily what I'm trying to say is ... will you marry me?" Jeff opened the small box and placed it on the table in front of her. Lily took a quick look at the ring before looking back at Jeff,  
  
"So you mean this whole time you knew it was out one year anniversary and you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Yes ... but Lily you haven't answered my question ... will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will Jeffy. I love you with all my heart and I really don't think I could bare to live without you." Lily said with a huge smile on her face. Jeff picked the ring up out of its box before carefully sliding it onto Lily's finger.  
  
"Perfect fit. What do you think? Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Jeff it's so beautiful. I love it but ... I love you so much more." Lily said, before leaning down and kissing Jeff with such love.  
  
Allie and Shane had just gotten out of the spa bath when Allie's mobile phone started to ring. She walked over to her bag and took it out and answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Allie its Lily. I hope I'm not interrupting things with you and Shane but I just had to tell you something.  
  
"And that's cool what is it you have to tell me?"  
  
"Allie the best thing just happened... Jeff proposed to me"  
  
"Oh my gosh Lily that's terrific. I take it you said yes"  
  
"Yeah I sure did." Lily said with such excitement.  
  
"Have you told Mandy yet?" Allie inquired.  
  
"No I haven't been able to get through to her but I'll try again after Jeff tells Matt the news."  
  
"Oh she's probably doing something with Adam, knowing Mandy"  
  
"Yeah probably. Will you be at the show tomorrow?" Lily asked  
  
"Yeah of course I will, Shane's got a match after all." Allie said  
  
"Cool. Do you want to get together and watch the show?"  
  
"Yeah for sure. You could come and watch it with my in Shane's locker room if you'd like."  
  
"I'd love that. It will give us the chance to catch up on things because I haven't seen or spoken to you in days now."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow and I want to know all about what's been happening with you."  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow," Lily said  
  
"Bye" Allie said before hanging up her mobile and going to tell Shane the great news.  
  
Matt and Mandy were enjoying their dinner together in Matt's lounge room when the phone rang. Matt got up from the walk and walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey bro it's me" Jeff said  
  
"Hey Jeff what's up?"  
  
"Well I was wondering, would you be my best man?"  
  
"Your best man...?"  
  
"Yeah bro Lily and I are engaged can you believe it?"  
  
"Wait a second, slow down. When did this all happen?" Matt asked rather confused at what he'd just heard  
  
"This evening when I got home from training."  
  
"Wow congrats bro."  
  
Mandy looked at Matt questionably before getting up from the couch and walking over next to Matt. She really hated not knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"So bro will you be my best man?" Jeff asked  
  
"Of course I will. Hey is Lily close by? Because there's someone here that would really love to speak to her and find out the news" Matt said smiling at Mandy  
  
"Yeah I'll put her on. See you bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Try not to stay up too late..." Matt said with a little laugh  
  
"Hey Matt" Lily said once Jeff handed her the phone  
  
"Hey Lily. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks. So who's this person that wants to speak to me?" Lily asked  
  
"I'll put her on for you" Matt said before handing the phone to Mandy  
  
"Hey Lily, what's this news I've been hearing about?" Mandy asked  
  
"Hey Mandy, I've been trying to call you all night but you haven't answered your mobile"  
  
"Oh sorry I turned it off before training and must have forgotten to turn it back on again."  
  
"Oh I see been busy have you?" Lily joked, "anyway my news is that Jeff proposed to me this evening and I said yes."  
  
"Oh my gosh Lily. That is so cool. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. Now would you like to explain to me why you are at Matt's place and not Adam's."  
  
"We're having dinner together ... nothing more."  
  
"Oh yeah. I think you better tell me all about it tomorrow"  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow. Congrats once again."  
  
"Thanks. Enjoy the rest of your dinner"  
  
"I will... bye" Mandy said before hanging up the phone and walking back over to the couch where Matt was sitting. 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five  
  
Mandy and Matt pulled up outside the building where they were going to sign autographs. They both looked at each other before getting out of the car.  
  
"Can you remind me again why we are here so early. I mean we don't have to be here for another 30 minutes and it's still dark." Mandy complained while grabbing her bag out of the car and putting her sunglasses on.  
  
"Oh come on Mand's I've explained this to you already this morning. It gives us time to get inside before most of the fans arrive and also we have time to relax before hand" Matt said taking Mandy's hand in his own., "Come on I'll buy you a coffee. It'll make you feel better"  
  
"Ok but only coz your buying." Mandy smiled as she and Matt headed off towards the building.  
  
Towards the end of the autograph signing Mandy's hand was starting to kill her. She really didn't think that there would be quite so many people wanting her autograph or photo. She also thought that there would be mainly girls wanted to see the guys but she was pleasantly surprised by the over whelming response she got from the fans, male and female. When their time was finally up, the three of them were guided back to their cars by the security. Mandy walked between Jeff and Matt has they wanted to shield her from the fans and also she felt safer. Especially since Matt had his hands on her waist making sure that they didn't get separated. Once they got to the carpark Matt and Jeff arranged to meet at their special cafÃ© for breakfast before climbing into their car and driving off.  
  
Mandy and Matt arrived at the cafÃ© first and they went inside and ordered themselves a coffee while they waited for Jeff. When he finally arrived he showed up with Lily and they both sat down before the four of them ordered breakfast. Over breakfast Lily show Mandy and Matt her engagement ring and also asked Mandy if she would be one of her brides maids. Mandy was so excited and said that she would love to be one.  
  
After finishing their breakfast and conversation, the four of them payed and then headed for the carpark.  
  
"See you shortly," Matt said looking over at Jeff and Lily  
  
"Yeah see you soon" Jeff said before he and Lily got into his car. Matt and Mandy waved as their friends drove away. As soon as they were out of sight the too embraced  
  
"Do you know how hard it's been for me so far today? I mean watching you with all your fans, giving them more attention then me" Matt said looking at Mandy  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Matty. I would have liked to make out with you there in from of everyone but I don't think it would have been the greatest idea."  
  
"I know... it's lucky you didn't... I'm just glad I got to sit next to you"  
  
"And play footsies," Mandy added. Matt laughed a little before saying,  
  
"Yeah I really enjoy that."  
  
"Me too... but we should probably be heading off to the arena to get ready for today's show..."Mandy said  
  
"You just want to go and see Adam, don't you?" Matt said sadly leaning against the car  
  
"Don't be like that, please. We've talked about this already..." Mandy said moving next to Matt  
  
"I'm sorry but it's just so hard seeing you two together. It tares me up inside" Mandy could see how sad Matt was so she wrapped her arms around him before kissing him softly.  
  
When Shane and Allie arrived at the arena, they headed to Shane's locker room so he could get ready before his match. On their way they bumped into Jeff and Lily. The four of them stood around talking together. Lily showed Shane and Allie her ring and also asked Allie if she'd be on of her brides maids. Allie of course said yes. Shane and Jeff then said they should probably go and get ready for their matches. When the guys left the girls, they decided to go off and get a drink and talk some more. While they were talking Adam walked up to them and said,  
  
"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt bit I was wondering if you'd seen Mandy"  
  
"No sorry I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning, but have you checked the locker room? Because she's probably getting ready for the match" Lily said  
  
"That was my next stop." Adam said with a little laugh, "Thanks for your help"  
  
"That's cool. Good luck in your match" Lily said  
  
"Thanks" Adam said before walking off to Mandy's locker room  
  
"I thought they would have been together..." Allie said shocked  
  
"No... they weren't even together last night."  
  
"Oh..." Allie said.  
  
The two continued to talk together until about 25 minutes before the show was to start. Lily got up and said,  
  
"I'm just going to wish Jeff luck for his match"  
  
"Ok... you still coming to watch the show with me?"  
  
"Yeah of course"  
  
"Excellent. See you then" Allie said as Lily walked off down the corridor.  
  
Jeff, Mandy and Matt had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on their door. Seeing as Mandy was closest to the door she got up and opened it.  
  
"Hey baby" Adam said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, "I just wanted to wish you and the guys good luck in the ring tonight. it should be a great match."  
  
"Whys that? Because your in it?" Mandy joked  
  
"Yep sure is" Adam said before kissing her once again.  
  
While Mandy and Adam 'talked' Matt sat up the back sulking. It became so bad that he got up and told them all he was getting a drink. As he left he bumped into Lily.  
  
"Oh sorry." Matt said before continuing on his way.  
  
"Gee what's up with Matt? He seems to be in some sort of rush" Lily said walking into the locker room.  
  
"Matt said something about getting a drink" Mandy replied  
  
"Oh well that explains everything" Lily said before laughing, "Have you asked Adam yet?" Lily said looking at Jeff  
  
"No I was just about too" Jeff said  
  
"Asked me what?" Adam said  
  
"Well I was hoping you'd be my grooms man"  
  
"Oh my gosh. Does this mean that you two are engaged?"  
  
"Yeah Jeff proposed last night"  
  
"Wow congrats... oh and I'd love too be your grooms man"  
  
"Excellent" Jeff said  
  
"Oh and are you still coming over Saturday for dinner?" Lily asked. Adam looked at Mandy who was smiling sweetly and said,  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Great because now we have even more to celebrate" Lily said  
  
"I can't wait... but I better be off because Jay will be wondering where I am" Adam said standing up from the bench he and Mandy were sitting on.  
  
"See you in the ring" Jeff said  
  
"Bye" Mandy said before kissing Adam goodbye. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

1 Chapter Thirty Six  
  
It was the night before Jeff and Lily's wedding and Lily was staying the night at the apartment with the girls in her old room. The last few months have been quite busy for all couples. Of course Lily and Jeff were organising there wedding which was a lot more work than they thought. But luckily everyone offered to help out as much as possible. This meant however, that Mandy and Matt were spending more and more time together while Mandy and Adam weren't seeing each other nearly enough. Luckily they were seeing each other in training a lot because the 5 of them (Adam, Jay, Mandy, Matt and Jeff) had been having lots of matches against each other. It was leading up to a pay per view event where the winner would win the WWF tag team belts and Mandy as manager and team mate. Shane and Allie had been spending a lot of time together as usual but this time they were organising a birthday bash for Vince. Everything was time well, which meant that Lily and Jeff would be able to attend when they return from their honeymoon.  
  
The girls ordered some take away and made each other all sorts of wonderful cocktails. They sat around talking about all sorts of different things including work and each other's partner. At one stage Matt's name came up and Allie and Lily asked Mandy what was going on between her and Matt. She tried her best to cover up the truth by telling them the normal story ... she loved Adam and that she and Matt were just good friends. She then got up and made herself another cocktail before returning to the conversation.  
  
"So do you know what Jeff has installed for him tonight?" Mandy asked  
  
"No and I really don't think I wasn't to know" Lily replied  
  
"Don't worry they aren't going anything too bad. It actually sounds like a lot of fun." Mandy said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Why did you have to tell me that? Now I really want to know what his up too" Lily said  
  
"Hey you said you didn't want to know, also I promised I wouldn't tell you." Mandy said  
  
"Let me guess, it was Matt that told you."  
  
"Yeah actually it was. I mean he is Jeff's broth and best man ... and the best man generally organises the bucks night." Mandy said defensively  
  
"Oh yeah we believe you... we all know about your secret love affair with Matt, behind Adam's back" Allie said jokingly  
  
"Hey how..." Many started before getting cut off by Lily,  
  
"She's only joking Mandy. You know how Allie loves to tease"  
  
"Do I ever. She never seems to stop" Mandy said pocking her tongue out in Allie's direction while sighing with relief on the inside.  
  
"So mature Mandy and to think you are the eldest here. It sure doesn't seem it..." Allie said  
  
"What can I say? I'm young at heart." Mandy laughed  
  
The girls continued to have and enjoyable and entertaining night together. At around 2 am they all decided to call it a night as it was going to be a long day.  
  
As Mandy got into bed her mobile rang. She was going to leave it for the message back but thought it might be important so she answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Mands"  
  
"Matt what a surprise"  
  
"Sorry I know its late but I really want to see you" Matt said  
  
"But Matt I was just about to get into bed."  
  
"Oh please Mands...."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm actually out the front of your apartment."  
  
"What?" Mandy said as she walked over to her window. And sure enough there was Matt's car. "Oh my gosh I can see you."  
  
"I can see you also ... so will you come for a drive with me?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah ok ... just give me a sec because I need to change"  
  
"You look fine to me."  
  
"Yeah but I'm in my PJ's ... I'll be out in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Ok see you soon" Matt said before hanging up.  
  
Lily was feeling really excited about the wedding which was making it really hard for her to seep. She stood at her window and looked at the street below thinking about Jeff and the wedding. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Mandy get into a car. Lily's first thought was that it was Adam, however, the person Mandy was kissing didn't seem to have blonde hair. It wasn't until the car drove away that Lily discovered the driver's identity. She saw the cars number plate which was M HARDY.  
  
As Matt was driving Mandy turned to him and asked,  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Well I thought I'd take you back to my place but if you don't want to we could just drive around for a while or something..."  
  
"No that sounds fine to me. Just so long as I'm back at the apartment before the girls wake up"  
  
"Ok will do" Matt said putting his hand on Mandy's knee  
  
"I'm surprised you guys aren't still partying" Mandy said putting her hand on top of Matt's.  
  
"Jeffy boy wanted to have an early night. Probably so he has enough energy for the honeymoon." Matt joked  
  
"I think secretly that's why Lily called it a night. Mind you knowing Lily she won't get any sleep from nerves."  
  
When Mandy returned home she found Lily sitting at the kitchen table and said,  
  
"Morning Lily" Lily didn't look up from the table. She just sat sipping her coffee.  
  
"Lily is everything ok?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question ... oh and by the way, where have you been?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."  
  
"Mandy don't lie, I know ... I know that Matt came and picked you up and that you've been with him. Why Mandy? Why?"  
  
"But how..."  
  
"I saw you get into his car ... and ... and kiss him," Lily said still shocked by what she had seen  
  
"You haven't told anyone have you?"  
  
"No but Mandy how did this happen?"  
  
"You know when Matt drove me home from your place and I was really drunk?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You see Matt ended up having to carry me up here and in to my room because I wasn't able to walk very well." Mandy paused for a minute to compose herself, "He tripped on something and we kissed. The next thing I remember is waking up beside him ... naked"  
  
"Oh my gosh Mandy, Have you told Adam?"  
  
"No and I don't know if I can. It would kill him... I just don't know what to do... my life is a total mess at the moment." Mandy said before breaking down and crying  
  
"Oh Mandy I really hate seeing you like this. Is there anything I can do?" Lily asked handing Mandy some tissues before putting her arm around her shoulder. Mandy wiped her eyes and looked up,  
  
"Can you promise not to tell anyone about all of this..." Mandy said still upset  
  
"I promise... why don't you go and put some water on your face and freshen up?"  
  
"Ok Lily thanks... I'm really sorry for all of this, it's not exactly what you want on your wedding day."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just promise you'll stay away from Matt today... as much as possible."  
  
"I promise Lily. I would never want to do anything to ruin your wedding."  
  
"That's good ... just remember ... ok?"  
  
"Ok" Mandy said before walking off to the bathroom to freshen up. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
Lily and Jeff stood at the altar, hand in hand. Lily was dressed in a simple but elegant while dress and wore her grandmothers blue crystal necklace. She also held a bouquet of lilies, which were her favourite flowers. Jeff was wearing his tux and had his hair tied neatly back. They were both smiling and looking into each others eyes lovingly. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the priest say,  
  
"You can now kiss the bride" Allie had to tap Lily on the shoulder to get her attention.  
  
Lily and Jeff kissed passionately for a few minutes before walking down the aisle and outside to get some wedding photos taken with the rest of the wedding party. After having hundreds of photographs taken Lily through her bouquet which Allie and Mandy both caught. However, Mandy turned to Allie and said,  
  
"You can have the bouquet because you've got a better chance of getting married."  
  
"Thanks Mandy" Allie said taking the flowers before hugging her. She then spotted Shane and walked over to talk to him and show him the flowers.  
  
  
  
"Do you think this is some sort of sign?" Allie asked as she approached Shane.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see won't you" Shane said with a smile on his face as he put his arm around her waist "You look absolutely gorgeous today. I couldn't keep my eyes off you and still can't."  
  
"I thought I could feel someone looking at me. I just thought it was probably Mark" Allie joked  
  
"You would have like that wouldn't you?" Shane asked jokingly  
  
"Oh like you wouldn't believe. He is such a sexy man..." Allie said smiling, "but no where near as good looking as you..." with that she lent in and kissed him softly.  
  
"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Allie the limos about to leave for the reception."  
  
"Ok thanks Mandy. I'll be over in a minute ... just want to say goodbye to Shane"  
  
"Ok but you'll see him in like 5 minutes anyway" Mandy laughed  
  
"What? Just because I can't bear to be apart from my man...and anyways you get to travel to the reception with Adam and you've been close to him all day. I have been with Shane in hours."  
  
"Ok but just make it quick. We don't want to keep the guys waiting ... or get Lily annoyed on her wedding day." Mandy said before walking off towards the limo, where Adam and Matt were talking  
  
In the limo Mandy and Adam sat cosily next to each other while Matt and Allie sat on the opposite side to them. Matt couldn't keep his eyes or mind off Mandy but had to try and stop himself. He had found the service very moving and hard to handle. He was so happy for his brother that he had found the love of his life and wasn't letting her go. His mind then shifted back to Mandy and the love he had for her. He only wished that they didn't have to hide their love for each other from everyone around them. He wished that it was he and Mandy that had gotten married today ... not Jeff and Lily. After all she looked so beautiful in her light blue brides maids dress. She looked like an angel even in Adam's arms.  
  
Once at the reception hall the wedding party gathered again for more wedding photographs before heading settling in for a fun filled night. Everyone enjoyed the dancing, food and drinks that were provided. Some more than others.  
  
Jeff and Lily were dancing together, and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. They seemed to be in their own magical world. Everyone else was dancing along to the music also. Shane and Allie danced rather closely and smiled at each other. While Adam and Mandy were leaving the dance floor to get themselves a drink. Thwy walked over to the drinks table and got themselves a drink before going and sitting down together. The sat closely together and talked until Allie, Shane, Jeff and Lily joined them. The six of them sat drinking together and enjoy each other's company. At one point Mandy noticed Matt looking at her. He motioned for her to follow him outside. She excused herself saying she was headed for the lady's room, however, she followed Matt outside. As she approached him she could see how upset he looked.  
  
"Are you ok Matty?" she asked  
  
"I can't handle this much longer Mands. It's just too hard. I mean having to see you and Adam so happy together and have you totally ignore me. It really hurts." Matt said looking away from Mandy  
  
"Oh Matty I'm so sorry...." Mandy's voice dropped off as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Matt pulled away for a moment and said,  
  
"What if someone sees us?"  
  
"I don't care anymore. I just can't stand to be without you. It's been really hard for me today also. I mean so many times I just wanted to jump you in front of everyone and confess my love for you." Mandy said before kissing Matt again.  
  
"Mands ... I can't do this ... not here ... can we meet later tonight? ... that's if you can get away from Adam. "  
  
"Of course Matty." Mandy said  
  
"Ok excellent. You better get back before they all miss you."  
  
"Why don't you come back with me. I can say that I bumped into you..."  
  
"No it wouldn't look too good. Also I don't think I could handle seeing you and Adam together ... sorry"  
  
"That's cool. I'll give you a call later to let you know what's happening. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok. I look forward to it." Matt said before Mandy headed back inside. As she walked through the door she saw a not so happy looking Lily.  
  
"You broke your promise. You're so lucky that Adam didn't see you. What were you thinking?" Lily said  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. I wasn't really thinking." Mandy said apologetically  
  
"You really have to deal with your feelings Mandy. It's not fair on either of them. Just please promise me that you will think about things ... and soon before everyone gets hurt."  
  
"I will ... I promise"  
  
"Good ... now lets get back. Jeff and I are about to leave ... I came looking for you because I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."  
  
"Thanks Lily. Should we get Matt ... so Jeff can say goodbye to him?"  
  
"I'll go and get him ... you head back to the table."  
  
"Ok ... thanks again Lily" Mandy said before walking back over to the others.  
  
  
  
Mandy was sitting next to Adam talking to the others when Lily returned with Matt.  
  
"Now that we are all here, I just wanted to thank you all for making today such a wonderful and memorable day." Lily said with a smile on her face as she cuddled up to Jeff.  
  
"We're going to head off to the hotel..." Jeff said looking suggestively at Lily before continuing, "we hope that you all enjoyed yourselves and look forward to seeing you all when we return from the Bahamas in a weeks time.... Oh and don't you worry we'll make sure to catch the show."  
  
  
  
Jeff and Lily then announced to all the rest of the guest their departure. They said goodbye to everyone before getting into their limo. As they sat in the limo they looked at each other with such love. Finally Jeff said,  
  
"So, how does it feel to be Mrs Hardy?"  
  
"It is the most incredible feeling. But I don't think it has fully sunk in yet."  
  
"Maybe once we get to the hotel it will become more real for you. Especially with all the surprises I have installed for you" Jeff said with a cute smile on his face.  
  
"Surprises huh? You know how much I love surprises... but... do you feel like giving me some clues?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see... we're almost there anyway." Jeff laughed  
  
Back that the reception, Shane and Allie decided that they would call it a night. Shane had to get up early in the morning to organise last minute things for that show.  
  
"Guys we're going to call it a night. See you all tomorrow at the show." Allie said  
  
"And don't stay up too late because I expect an exciting match between you two tomorrow" Shane said looking at Matt and Adam.  
  
"Night guys." Mandy said before Shane and Allie walked off together arm in arm.  
  
Once they left it was only Adam, Matt and Mandy at the table. Mandy was starting to feel very uncomfortable so she said that she also might call it a night because she had a really bad headache.  
  
"Are you ok?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah I should be. I think I just need to have an early night"  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home?" Adam asked  
  
"If you'd like I could drop Mandy home. I mean because I pass her place on the way home and I've got the limo so she could lie down or something." Matt said  
  
"Actually that might be really good. If you don't mind Mandy..." Adam said  
  
"No that's cool with me."  
  
"Ok excellent. I'll go and wait in the limo for you. See you tomorrow Adam. You better get lots of rest for our match tomorrow, coz I'm so going to kick your ass" Matt joked before walking off  
  
"Yeah night Matt. You better take good care of Mandy... don't play any of your really loud music..." Adam joked before waving to him  
  
Adam and Mandy sat together for a little bit longer talking because Adam walked Mandy to the limo. They said goodnight to each other before kissing sweetly. Mandy then got into the limo and Adam stood and watched as it drove away.  
  
As Lily and Jeff entered their hotel room, Lily was shocked to see hundreds of candles all over the room and a beautiful table laddened with dinner. Lily looked at Jeff and said,  
  
"This is so beautiful"  
  
"I'm glad you like it ... but there's more" Jeff said kissing Lily softly before picking her up and carrying her into the room. He placed her carefully down by the table. They both sat down and enjoyed a pleasant meal together - their first as a married couple.  
  
After they'd finished Jeff told Lily that he'd be back in a minute and to sit patiently while he was away. Jeff walked over to his suitcase and took out a small bag. He then walked back over to Lily and placed it on the table in front of her.  
  
"What's this?" Lily asked  
  
"Open it and find out ..." Jeff replied with a cute smile on his face. Lily looked at Jeff suspiciously before opening the bag. She pulled out a medium sized box and opened it up. Inside she found a necklace with a small pendant.  
  
"Oh my gosh Jeffy, it's beautiful. I love it so much" Lily said before kissing Jeff softly  
  
"I'm glad that you like it" Jeff said as he unbuttoned his shirt, "I have a matching one and when we put them together they join and say Lily & Jeff forever" Jeff showed Lily and they both looked at each other with such love.  
  
"Oh Jeff you are just the sweetest thing ever and I love you so much. Thank you for this unexpected present." Lily said kissing Jeff once again. "I have something I want to give you also..." Lily said before taking Jeff's hand and leading him off to the bedroom.  
  
Allie and Shane arrived at Shane's place and headed straight for the bedroom. There they both got changed into something a little more comfy. Seeing Allie didn't have any clean clothes at Shane's place he leant her one of his special Shane-o-mac tops because he knew how much she loved them. Once changed the two of them headed for the kitchen to make themselves a drink before heading back to the bedroom for some privacy.  
  
While in the limo, Matt turned to Mandy and said,  
  
"We really need to talk"  
  
"Oh please not now ... not tonight" Mandy said as she rapped her arms around Matt and kissing him. They continued to kiss in the back of the limo before the privacy screen came down and the driver said,  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two but where would you like me to drop you off?" Matt and Mandy looked at each other for a minute before Matt told the driver Mandy's address. The driver then put the privacy screen back up and Mandy looked at Matt sadly and said,  
  
"You can't wait to get rid of me can you?"  
  
"Actually I was hoping you'd ask me to spend the night with you, at your place." Matt said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh I like the sound of that, but tonight do you think its possible to get a little but of sleep? I mean after all we do have work tomorrow ... and you have an important match."  
  
"It's a deal." 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
Before going to the arena, Shane dropped Allie off home so that she could get changed before work. When she arrived at the apartment she knocked on Mandy's door.  
  
"Hey Mandy are you awake?"  
  
Mandy rolled over and bumped into Matt and got worried that Allie would see him so she quickly grabbed her dressing gown and climbed over Matt, who was still sleeping. She opened the door slightly and started to talk to Allie who asked if she needed a lift to the arena. Mandy said,  
  
"No thanks. I've already organised a lift ... with Matt. But thanks anyway."  
  
"That's cool ... I better go and get ready because Shane's waiting for me in the car"  
  
Allie then walked off to her bedroom to get changed. When she returned she found Mandy in the kitchen making two cups of coffee. As Allied walked by she said,  
  
"Gee Mandy you shouldn't have" pointing at the coffee  
  
"Oh... umm... not a problem Allie..." Mandy said hoping to herself that Matt wouldn't come out of her room.  
  
"I can't stay though. Sorry. But I'll see you later at the arena. Actually how about we all go out afterwards, you, me, Shane and Adam"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I'll have to see what Adam's up too. I'll catch up to you at some stage today ... and let you know"  
  
"Ok cool ... I got to run but see you later"  
  
"Bye" with that Allie left the apartment and headed to Shane's car. Once she'd left, Mandy pickled up the two cups of coffee and headed back to her room. When she returned she found Matt still fast asleep. She walked over to him and placed the coffees on the bedside table. She then sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him softly. As she did so Matt awoke and looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Morning Matty"  
  
"Morning Mands"  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"I had the best night sleep ever. Maybe because of a special someone next to me."  
  
"Oh really?" Mandy looked at Matt with a curiously, "Oh by the way, I've made you a cup of coffee, it might wake you up a bit." Mandy said  
  
"Thanks Mandy that was so sweet of you" Matt said before kissing Mandy softly.  
  
Mandy and Matt ended up sitting in bed together talking and kissing for quite a few hours before they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Mandy lent over Matt to pick up the phone which was placed on her bedside table.  
  
"Hello?" she asked still lying across Matt  
  
"Hey Babe" Adam replied  
  
"Adam..." Mandy said surprised as she sat up  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you, but I just wanted to see how you are feeling this morning"  
  
"Oh Adam you are so thoughtful. I'm feeling a lot better thanks."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that. I was a bit worried about you but I'm sure that Matt took care of you"  
  
"Yeah he sure did"  
  
"That's good. Anyway I better go ... but I'll see you later at the show" Adam said  
  
"Yeah ok. Thanks again for the call ... you should drop by the locker room when you arrive."  
  
"Ok I will ... bye"  
  
"Bye" Mandy said before turning the phone off. She then looked at Matt who looked sadly at her.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea. I was going to tell you last night ... but you wouldn't let me ... it's just way to hard and too much for me to handle." Mandy sat stunned at what she'd just heard  
  
"Oh Matt please don't be like this"  
  
"Come on Mands you and I both know that if anyone found out about us it would hurt so many people, in particular Adam"  
  
"Please don't do this Matt ... Not now... Please"  
  
"I don't think I could ... even if I wanted too. I mean life without you is so lonely." Matt paused for a moment and looked at Mandy, "But can we cool things for the moment. I mean so that you can finally work out your feelings and decide who you want."  
  
"But Matty ... I want you ... I told you that yesterday..." Mandy said putting her hand on Matt's leg  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah I am"  
  
"I still think you need to think about things ... and if you change your mind I will understand"  
  
"Ok Matty ... I'll think about it." Mandy said before kissing Matt softly. Matt tried to push her away but couldn't because he was enjoying himself so much.  
  
  
  
Later that day...  
  
Matt and Mandy arrived at the arena together with all their gear and headed to their dressing room. Along the way they joked around in a playful but flirtatious way. As they opened the door to the dressing room they were still laughing when they both noticed Adam, who was sitting on the bench near Mandy's locker.  
  
"Hey Adam" Matt said giving him a little wave.  
  
"Hey Matt ... I hope you guys don't mind me waiting in her ... but I really wanted to see Mandy"  
  
"I might leave you two along ... and go for a walk" Matt said. Adam could sense that Matt wasn't happy and he felt that Matt was trying to hide something.  
  
"Ok see you in the ring later today" Adam said smiling with one of his toothy smiles  
  
"See you later" Mandy said as she brushed her hand down his arm before Matt left the locker room. Adam noticed this and thought it was a bit strange but thought nothing of it because after all Mandy and Matt were best friends.  
  
"I thought you would have gotten here earlier" Adam said  
  
"Oh well we were but decided against it as we were both so tied" Mandy said before kissing him. Adam had the feeling that there was something that Mandy wasn't telling him also, but he couldn't work it out. He decided not to think about it because it was probably nothing.  
  
"So will you be watching the match today?"  
  
"Yeah of course I will ... after all my favourite guys are fighting"  
  
"Really and who might they be?" Adam asked with a smile on his face  
  
"Chris and Kurt of course." Mandy laughed before kissing Adam again, "Oh by the way, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"I thought that you and I could spend the evening together ..."  
  
"Because Allie would like us to go out with her and Shane ... but if you don't want too"  
  
"That's fine with me, just so long as I can spend the evening with you" Adam said before pulling Mandy in and kissing her passionately. They were interrupted with a knock on the door. Mandy got up and answered it, thinking it would probably be Matt returning from his walk. To her surprise Vince was standing in front of her.  
  
"Mr McMahon" Mandy said shocked  
  
"Mandy, please call me Vince"  
  
"Sorry ... Vince, what brings you here?"  
  
"I was hoping I could talk to you in my office in a few minutes"  
  
"Of course but what's it about?"  
  
"I'll inform you later" Vince said before walking back down the corridor. Mandy walked back over to Adam with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What did Vince want?" Adam asked  
  
"I'm not too sure ... all I know is that he wants to see me in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. He probably just wants to see how you are finding everything and if you have any thoughts or requests for your character. He does it with everyone on random."  
  
"That makes me feel a lot better. Thanks Adam, you always know the right things to say"  
  
"That's what I'm here for baby and don't you forget it" Adam said before getting up and kissing Mandy once again.  
  
"I better go and see what he wants"  
  
"Ok would you like me to walk you to his office?" Adam asked  
  
"No it's cool. You should probably go and get read for your match anyway"  
  
"Yeah you're right, but I'll see you after ... right?"  
  
"Yeah I look forward to seeing you..." Mandy said kissing Adam before leaving the locker room and headed for Vince's office.  
  
As Mandy approached Vince's office she started to get a bit nervous because she didn't know what to expect. When she got to his office she noticed that the door was wide open. She took a long breath before knocking on the door. Vince looked up from his work and said,  
  
"Mandy please come in and shut the door behind you" Mandy did so and sat down in front of him  
  
"I guess you are wondering why I wanted to see you."  
  
"Yeah actually I am" she said nervously  
  
"I firstly wanted to congratulate you on doing such a great job. You have really improved over this time and have become a wrestler I can count on and trust to do a terrific job, time and time again."  
  
"Thanks Vince. I couldn't have done it without your support and encouragement" Mandy said smiling at him. He smiled back before continuing,  
  
"That's actually why I've asked you here. I need your help. I mean all the fans love you and I know that you aren't scheduled on to perform tonight but I was hoping you'd be willing to go out there tonight."  
  
"Sure but what would I have to do?"  
  
Vince told Mandy what she'd have to do but told her that no one else knew about her involvement in the show and that he wanted it to stay that way. After they'd finished talking they shook hands and Mandy thanked Vince before heading back to her locker room to get ready and focused before her appearance.  
  
When Mandy entered the locker room she found Matt sitting on one of the benches tying up his boots. He looked up at her and said,  
  
"I was starting to get worried. Is everything ok?"  
  
"You missed me huh?"  
  
"Yeah I sure did" he said standing up and pulling her into his arms, "so where were you?"  
  
"Vince wanted to talk to me..."  
  
"Doing his check up huh?"  
  
"Yeah he was..."  
  
"Cool ... anyway I better be off for my match ... "  
  
"Good lucky Matty"  
  
"Thanks see you after the match"  
  
"Definitely. I'll be right here when you return" Mandy felt really bad as she said this because she hadn't told Matt the truth. But Vince had told her not to tell anyone, especially since Mandy's character on the show was meant to be injured and that's why she wasn't accompanying Matt to the ring. She kissed Matt on the check before he headed to the ring. Once he left she was suddenly grateful that she had decided to wear cargo pants, a singlet top and sneakers. This is because it would be a lot easier fighting in this outfit than something less comfortable would.  
  
Once the match was announced, Mandy made her way to a side entrance and was met by one of the match organises. He took her down to her 'marker' and gave her the signal when to make her entrance. Adam had Matt covered and the umpire was about to start counting when Mandy jumped the barrier and pulled the umpire out of the ring. He dropped to the mat and was 'knocked' out. When both Matt and Adam saw Mandy they were both shocked. This was just what Mandy was hoping for because she was able to get into the ring and knock Adam down. Mandy then signalled to Matt to cover Adam while she slid out of the ring and through the umpire into the ring, he got to the second count when Adam kicked out. Adam then got up and started to beat up Matt. He knocked Matt over the ring ropes and Mandy went to check to see if he was ok. When she looked up she saw Adam looking angrily at her.  
  
The fight continued for quite sometime longer, with Mandy interfering a lot. It got to the stage where Matt was getting up slowly after Adam had speared him. Adam in this time had gotten himself a chair and was waiting for Matt to get up before he was going to hit Matt. Mandy noticed this and got up onto the apron to grab the chair out of Adam's hands, however, Matt had just gotten up and Adam swung the steal chair back before going to hit Matt. When Adam did so he knocked Mandy on the head, which sent her flying backwards and she bashed through the announcers table. She lay motionless while the match continued, unbeknown of what had happened to her.  
  
When the match was over Adam rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp to the backstage area. Matt too rolled out of the ring but looked around for Mandy because she wasn't there to congratulate him on his win. When he saw her lying on the broken announcers tabled he immediately ran over to her. He knelt down next to her and realised instantly that something was wrong so he called for the EMTs. He would have picked her up and carried her to them but he didn't want to cause her any more pain and also he thought it would be better if the professionals dealt with it. While he waited for them to arrive he sat stroking Mandy's hair lovingly. When the EMTs finally arrived they carefully placed Mandy on a stretched before wheeling her out of the arena and into an awaiting ambulance. As they put her in, Matt hopping in next to her holding her hand and talking to her softly as they drove away.  
  
When Adam got to the backstage area he was still unaware as to what happened to Mandy. It wasn't until he bumped into Allie that he found out. She said,  
  
"Gee that chair shot you did to Mandy looked so real. How long did it take to practice?" Adam looked at her blankly before saying,  
  
"What chair shot?"  
  
"You know the one that knocked Mandy and sent her flying into the announcement table." Allie said pointing to the reply which was being shown.  
  
"Oh my gosh. She looks really hut. Do you know where she is?" Adam said concerned  
  
"You mean you... " Allie's voice chocked  
  
"No. I didn't even know she was going to interfere during the match. It wasn't written in the script..."  
  
"Oh my gosh ... ok you grab your stuff and I'll go find out. I'll meet you by your car." Allie said before running down the corridor looking for Shane, Vince or anyone who would know.  
  
As she turned the corner she ran smack bang into Mark.  
  
"Sorry Mark ... but have you seen Shane?"  
  
"Yeah second door on the right. Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"I'm just a bit concerned about Mandy"  
  
"Yeah I saw the match, it looked pretty bad. If you see her can you let her know I hope alls well and that I', thinking of her."  
  
"Yeah of course I will. Thanks and sorry about bashing into you" Allie said before continuing to run down the corridor.  
  
  
  
When Allie got to the room, she opened the door without knocking. She found Shane and Vince sitting around a table talking. As she walked in they both looked up shocked and confused.  
  
"Allie what..." Shane started  
  
"I'm sorry ... but do you know where Mandy was taken?" Allie asked slightly out of breath  
  
"What are you talking about? She's meant to be involved in the Adam vs Matt match." Vince said  
  
"She was... but got injured ... haven't you been watching the show?"  
  
"No ... we've been talking about contracts and upcoming matches," Shane said  
  
"What happened?" Vince asked  
  
"I'll tell you on the way. I just really need to know which hospital she would have been taken too"  
  
"That would be the one a few minutes away, Why don't you guys come with me and we'll get George to drive us?" Vince said  
  
"Ok but first we have to meet Adam by his car"  
  
"Ok lets go" Shane said grabbing a few things before walking over to Allie and putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"She'll be fine. You know how much of a fighter she is..." Shane said softly  
  
The three of them then walked off to meet Adam before all going to the hospital.  
  
When the four of them arrived they found Matt sitting in the waiting room. They all walked up to him and Adam asked  
  
"Do you know how Mandy is?" Matt looked up in a half daze before saying,  
  
"She was unconscious when they brought her in here and she's dislocated her shoulder. They're now X-raying her to make sure that nothing else is wrong."  
  
"Do you know how long she's going to be?" Allie asked  
  
"No the doctor wouldn't tell me.... seeing I'm not family and all. It was hard enough finding out the other stuff. Matt said looking at the floor.  
  
"What was Mandy doing out in the ring?" Adam asked looking at Matt  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. She never told me that she was fighting tonight." Both Adam and Matt then turned and looked at Vince who was standing off to the side  
  
"This wasn't meant to happen. Everything seemed to go to plan, except she wasn't meant to grab the chair off you before hitting Matt" Vince said pointing to Adam  
  
"Why weren't we told about this? What's with the secrets?" Matt asked angrily  
  
"I thought it would be more effective and also I hadn't made up my mind about the match until just before the match started ... when I talked to Mandy and see what she thought of the idea."  
  
"But..." Matt started before a doctor walked into the waiting room which was only occupied by the five of them. The doctor walked in and said,  
  
"I've got some good and bad news"  
  
"What is it doctor?" They all asked  
  
"Well the good news is that Mandy hasn't broken any other bones like we originally thought and she is now resting fairly comfortably. And the bad news is that she's badly dislocated her shoulder and will be out of action for a while. Also she might have some memory lose due to the heavy bump she received on her fall. But all and all she's a very lucky young lady."  
  
"Thanks doctor. Can we see her?" Adam asked  
  
"Yes but just remember that she's not quite her normal self ... and also only one visitor at a time."  
  
Matt was about to get up when he noticed Adam leaving the room and heading towards Mandy's room. Matt sat quietly but upset that he wasn't able to go and see her first. After all he was the one that had been with her pretty much the whole time since the accident. He couldn't help but be annoyed at it all.  
  
Adam entered Mandy's room and sat on the seat next to her bed. He took her hand and said,  
  
"Oh Mandy I'm so sorry but I had no idea ... please forgive me."  
  
Mandy didn't answer him. She took her hand back and looked away from him.  
  
"Mandy?" he said again but she didn't reply, she just lay in her bed ignoring the man that once meant so much to her but now ... 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
After sitting next to Mandy for about 30 minutes with no response Adam said,  
  
"I'll come back and see you later... maybe then you'll feel like talking. I love you with all my heart Mandy and I would never intentionally want to hurt you." With that Adam stood up and left the room and returned to the waiting room where the others were eagerly any news Adam might have. He went and sat down quietly without saying anything. Once seated he put his head in his hands. Allie noticed this and walked over and sat down next to him. She said,  
  
"Is everything ok Adam?" Adam looked up at her and said,  
  
"Mandy wouldn't talk to me..."  
  
"Do you want me to go and talk to her?"  
  
"Would you? She'd probably talk to you seeing you didn't hit her with a chair..."  
  
"Adam you can't blame yourself for what happened. You should know that accidents do happen, especially in wrestling."  
  
"Yeah I guess..." with that Allie stood up and walked to see Mandy. She knocked on the door before entering. Mandy didn't move, look up or speak because she thought it might have been Adam returning and also she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Allie walked in and sat in the east next to the bed.  
  
"Mandy..." Allie said softly. Mandy moved her head so that she was looking at Allie,  
  
"Are you ok?" Allie asked. Mandy didn't reply "Vince has organised for someone to bring your belongs from the arena here."  
  
"Thanks.... Where's Matt?"  
  
"He's in the waiting room why?"  
  
"Could you send him in please"  
  
"Ok but Mandy you know that Adam..." Allie started before being cut off  
  
"Oh and if Lily calls can you not tell her about me being here"  
  
"But Mandy... what about Adam"  
  
"Can you get Matt please. I want to thank him for helping me."  
  
"Ok ... but you should really talk to Adam" Mandy didn't respond, she just turned her head and faced the bare wall.  
  
Moments later there was another knock at the door and a familiar and comforting voice said,  
  
"Oh Mandy are you ok? I've been so worried about you."  
  
"Matty..." Mandy said holding out one of her hands towards him. He gently took hold of it as he sat down.  
  
"I thought you'd never come and visit me" Mandy said  
  
"I would have come sooner but Adam and Allie beat me to it ... sorry"  
  
"That's ok, I'm just so glad that you are here now."  
  
The two sat talking for ages together. They were interrupted by Matt's mobile ringing. He picked it up and said,  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Bro" Jeff replied  
  
"Hows the honeymoon?" Matt laughed  
  
"It's been lots of fun ... well until we watched the show. Lily and I are a bit worried about Mandy because we saw what happened ... and Lily's been trying to call Mandy on her mobile with no response"  
  
"She's right next to me ... would you like me to put her on?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great" Matt handed the phone to Mandy and whispered,  
  
"It's Jeff. He and Lily are concerned"  
  
"Thanks: she replied before talking to Jeff and Lily for a few minutes. She told them both that she was fine and that it was all part of the show. She thought that it would be better to tell a little lie then have them worry about her while they were meant to be having fun together.  
  
When Mandy finished on the phone she handed it back to Matt.  
  
"Would you like me to let you get some rest?" Matt asked  
  
"Could you please stay with me. I really don't want to be alone right now"  
  
"Ok I'll stay as long as you want me too. Is there anything you want me to get you?"  
  
"No thanks. Having you here is just what I want and need right now"  
  
Matt ended up falling asleep in the seat next to Mandy. He was awoken the next morning by the nurse checking on Mandy. When the nurse left the room, Mandy slowly awoke. She looked over at Matt with a painful look on her face.  
  
"Still sore?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm sure I'll cope."  
  
While Mandy and Matt continued to talk and joke around, Adam knocked on the door. He said,  
  
"Mandy can I please talk to you." Matt stood up and said  
  
"I'll let you two have some privacy. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me..." before leaving the room. Adam walked over to Mandy and said,  
  
"I know you don't want to see me and that you probably blame me for your accident but Mandy it was an accident ... please don't shut me out... I love you so much" Mandy starred at Adam blankly for a while before saying,  
  
"I'm sorry Adam but ... I don't love you"  
  
"What? ... How can you say that? After all we've been through. This has something to do with Matt doesn't it"  
  
"Partly. But things between us have changed so much lately..." Mandy said before turning her head away from Adam and facing the wall.  
  
"Mandy can we at least talk about this?" Adam pleaded but Mandy just ignored him. He finally decided to leave the room and was quite upset about what Mandy had just told him. Adam passed Matt in the waiting room and glared at him before picking up his belongings and leaving the hospital. Matt got up and walked back over to Mandy's room and found her crying softly. When she noticed Matt she tried to hide her tires.  
  
"Are you ok Mands?" Matt said concerned  
  
"I just told Adam that I don't love him..."  
  
"Mandy are..." Matt stated before the doctor entered the room.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two but I've come to let Mandy know that I'm satisfied with your recovery and so I'm releasing you." The doctor said looking at Mandy  
  
"Thank you so much doctor. I was starting to go really mad in here."  
  
"Just make sure you take thing easily and that you get lots of rest. I'm also going to prescribe you some pain kills which should help out with the pain."  
  
"I will and thanks"  
  
"I just need you to sign some paper work before you go" he said handing her the release documents and a pen. Luckily Mandy had dislocated her left shoulder which meant she was about to sign the documents easily.  
  
Once the doctor left Matt helped Mandy to get dressed before he drove her home. When they got to Mandy's place Matt carried her bags up to the apartment for her.  
  
"Would you like me to make you something for lunch?" he asked  
  
"No thanks, I'm not that hungry. I think I might just go and lie down"  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you?"  
  
"I think I need some time along ... if that's ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's cool. I'll came and visit you later and bring you something nice for dinner."  
  
"Ok sounds good..." Mandy said as she walked off to her bedroom.  
  
Matt watched Mandy walk into her room before he headed for the door. He couldn't understand Mandy's change in mood but described it must have had something to do with her break up with Adam. He then decided to give Allie a call to let her know that Mandy had been discharged from the hospital and was now resting at home.  
  
"Hello" Allie asked as she picked up her mobile  
  
"Hey Allie its Matt"  
  
"Oh hey Matt ... is Mandy ok?"  
  
"Yeah she's fine ... that's kinda why I called. She's been released from hospital and is back at the apartment."  
  
"Oh that's so good"  
  
"Yeah but umm I think she might need some company ... or at least someone to talk too"  
  
"Oh what's wrong?"  
  
"I think she should probably tell you that"  
  
"Ok I'll head over there now. Thanks for the call ..."  
  
Around thirty minutes later Allie arrived at the apartment and she headed straight to Mandy's room. As she approached she could hear Mandy crying. She knocked on the door and said,  
  
"Hey Mandy are you ok?" Allie then walked in and sat on the edge of Mandy's bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Mandy sniffed  
  
"Mandy I've known you for so long ... I can tell when you've been crying ... also I could hear you and can easily tell by your red eyes that you've been crying."  
  
"Oh Allie ... why does life have to be so complicated?"  
  
"Mandy what are you talking about?"  
  
Mandy told Allie the fully story about what had been going on between her and Matt. She also told her that she'd broken up with Adam today. Afterwards Allie sat stunned at everything, finding it all a bit too much and something she'd never thought a friend would do - especially Mandy.  
  
"So umm ... what are you going to do?" Allie asked  
  
"That's the thing I haven't got a clue. I love both of them ... but in different ways... what do you think I should do?"  
  
"I think you need time to yourself to work things out ... like your feelings. Otherwise you'll be torn between them forever and hurt both guys longer."  
  
"Thanks Allie ... Thanks for listening to me and not judging." Mandy said before hugging her friend softly  
  
"Any time Mandy. Whenever you need to talk I'm always here for you. Just remember that"  
  
"Thanks I will"  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy but I gotta get back to work ... and also let you have sometime alone to think"  
  
"Ok. Will you be back tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think Shane and I are spending some quality time together. But I can always cancel if you want the company"  
  
"No that's cool. You should have a romantic night with him"  
  
"Oh I will ... give me a call if you want talk or something."  
  
"Ok I will. Thanks"  
  
"See you later." Allie said  
  
"Bye"  
  
Mandy spent the rest of the day going though all of her photo albums, looking at photos of her and Adam together and he and Matt. At one stage she got so emotional and confused that she throw the photos everywhere. She was about to go and pick them up when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and opened it. Adam stood in front of her. She took one look at him before going to shut the door, however, Adam put his foot out so that the door stayed open. He then said,  
  
"Mandy I have to talk to you and I'm not leaving until you hear me out." Mandy looked at him again before walking off to her bedroom. He followed her and noticed all the photos around the room.  
  
"This is for you" Adam said hanging Mandy an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" Mandy asked  
  
"It's a front row ticket to the next Pay Per View"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I was hoping you could do something, There's a while before the event and I was hoping that over this time you could think about your feelings further. Then if by the PPV you've changed your mind and you want to be with me, then you simply use this ticket and show your love ... and if you want Matt ... well its simple, don't show up..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Please consider it Mandy and think about all the good times we've spent together." Adam said before walking out of Mandy's room and leaving the apartment. As he left he bumped into Matt who was carrying take away for Mandy and himself. They both looked at each other before Adam walked out the door. Matt walked into the kitchen and called,  
  
"Hey Mandy, you hungry?" Mandy appeared from her bedroom and looked at Matt.  
  
"Is everything ok? I mean why did Adam come over?" Matt asked curiously. Mandy was about to say something before she started to cry. Matt put down the dinner and walking over to Mandy to try and comfort her. 


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty - a few days later  
  
As Allie got into Shane's car she made a comment about how annoying it was stopping off at the apartment every morning before work. Shane smiled at her before saying,  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing and if you'd like, I would love for you to move in with me."  
  
"Oh Shane I'd love too" Allie said kissing him, "but I don't know whether I should leave Mandy alone at the moment..."  
  
"But Allie, you said yourself that she needs time to herself..."  
  
"You're so right ... so how soon until I can officially move in with you?"  
  
"How about we stop over after work and pick up some of your things"  
  
"Oh Shane that sounds so good. I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I" Shane said before starting the car up and driving off to the arena.  
  
That night, Shane and Allie dropped by the apartment and Allie told Mandy about Shane asking her to move in with her. Mandy was so happy for her but at the same time saddened because it would mean that she'd be alone in apartment. It hadn't been the same since Lily left and now it was going to be even more different. Mandy offered to help Allie pack but her offer was refused because of her injury.  
  
By the time Allie and Shane left, the apartment looked rather bare. Now there were two empty bedrooms and it didn't have nearly the same feeling it did previously. Mandy felt so lonely and saddened by everything she rang up Matt to talk to him and see if he'd come over to keep her company. Around 30 minutes later Matt arrived. He took one look around the apartment before saying  
  
"I see what you mean. This place really isn't the same."  
  
"I really don't like this place anymore..."  
  
"Why don't you move in with me?"  
  
"Move in with you?"  
  
"Yeah I mean we both need the company ... and I have a spare room"  
  
"Oh Matt ... are you sure you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No not at all. I wouldn't have offered otherwise. And hey I would really love having someone to talk to because it does get pretty lonely. Oh and if you're worried about living in the same house as me don't ... I mean I respect your decision about taking time to think things through and I will give you as much space as you need."  
  
"Thanks so much Matt. You are the best. I don't know what I would do without you" Mandy said smiling at Matt.  
  
"So Mands, when do you want to move in?"  
  
"How about tonight? I really don't want to stay here by myself tonight."  
  
"Ok. If she show me what you want packed, I'll start on it tonight and we can come back tomorrow to do the rest."  
  
"Ok cool" 


	41. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One  
  
A week before the Pay Per View, Shane and Allie organised Vince's party. It was held at the McMahon Estate and was attended by everyone that worked for him. Lily, Jeff, Matt and Mandy all arrived at the party together and were greeted at the door by Vince. When he saw Mandy he talked to her for a while making sure that her shoulder was mending well. He also said that he'd really like to talk to her about her character and future developments. He was about to get into it further when Matt interrupted and said he needed to talk to Mandy. Vince said,  
  
"Ok but I'd like to talk to you tomorrow in my office" looking at Mandy  
  
As Mandy and Matt walked away Mandy said,  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me."  
  
"That's ok Mands, that's what friends are for." Matt smiled at Mandy before they joined Jeff and Lily outside by the pool. They talked to the happy couple for a while before leaving them so they could be alone together. Mandy and Matt went and sat on a bench just outside the door and they talked some more. After a while Matt turned to Mandy and said,  
  
"You still have feelings for him don't you"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mandy said defensively  
  
"Oh don't play dumb Mandy, I've seen you looking at him."  
  
"No I haven't"  
  
"Yes you have ... and all night long"  
  
"I've been looking at that really beautiful painting on the wall"  
  
"Oh yeah ... I believe you. I don't see why you don't just go and talk to him... I mean it's so obvious that you still miss him"  
  
"He looks a bit busy" Mandy said pointing to all the ladies crowded around him.  
  
"Come on Mandy you know that you want too and if it makes any difference, he'd been looking at you all night also."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes so will you go and talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah ok I will" Mandy said and pulled Matt in close to hug him, "Thank you"  
  
"What for" he asked?"  
  
"For understanding and being one of my closest friends"  
  
Just as she pulled Matt in Adam turned and looked at Mandy and Matt hugging. He immediately started to think that Mandy had chosen Matt over himself. This really upset him so he excused himself from the ladies he was talking to before heading for the door.  
  
When Mandy and Matt parted, Mandy turned to look for Adam but discovered he was gone. She tried looking for him and was starting to worry, when she spotted him exiting through the front door. She left Matt and quickly followed Adam. She almost caught up to him and called out his name. He turned and looked at Mandy before getting into his car. Mandy walked up and tapped on his window before Adam looked at her again. He then started up the car before driving off. Mandy started to feeling upset and didn't feel like staying at the party so she walked back into the house and found Matt. She walked over to him and said,  
  
"Could you please drive me home?"  
  
"Sure but are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah" Mandy said before turning and heading for the car.  
  
Matt went and said a quick goodbye to Lily and Jeff before following Mandy out the door to his car.  
  
Meanwhile, Allie was sitting talking to Mark on the couch. They had been talking together for sometime, because Shane was talking business with people. They had discussed all things from work, sport to movies. They were both surprised to discover that they supported the same sports team. Allie made a comment that she always went to the home games alone because Shane wasn't a fan and the girls (Mandy and Lily) rarely had the free time. Mark then asked Allie if she was going to the dame tomorrow night. She replied  
  
"No I wasn't able to get any tickets."  
  
"How would you like to come with me tomorrow? You see I have an spare session ticket which I got for a friend but his moved out of town and I would really love it if you'd come with me"  
  
"I would love too"  
  
"Excellent. If you want we could go together after the show tomorrow"  
  
"That sounds good to me. Thanks Mark ... Would you like me to bring anything with me?"  
  
"Just your bight and cheerful self"  
  
After Mark and Allie had organised their sports night together, Shane walked up to them and said,  
  
"Hey Mark, Hey Beautiful."  
  
"Hey Shaneo" Mark replied  
  
"Been busy have you?" Allie said slightly annoyed  
  
"I'm so sorry Allie but Dad really wanted me to talk to all those boring business people" Shane said sitting on the couch next to Allie and putting his arm around her waist  
  
"Guys I might let you too catch up. See you after the show Allie" Mark said as he stood up  
  
"Ok see you then"  
  
"Bye: with that Mark walked off and went to talk to Jay and some other superstars  
  
"What's happening tomorrow night?" Shane inquired  
  
"Mark's taking me to see my team play"  
  
"I didn't think you got a ticket ... because it was sold out or something"  
  
"Yeah but Mark's got an extra ticket and has offered it to me"  
  
"Oh ok ... do you want to get out of here and go back to our place?" Shane asked  
  
"Oh I thought you'd never ask" Allie laughed. Shane then took Allie's hand and they headed for the door. 


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two  
  
Mandy walked up to the Hardyz locker room and knocked. Jeff opened the door and said,  
  
"Hey Mandy, Matt's in the shower, but please feel free to wait for him."  
  
"Thanks Jeff"  
  
"How's the shoulder?"  
  
"Still sore but I'm coping. I just can't wait to get back into action again."  
  
"It's not the same without you in the ring"  
  
"Oh thanks Jeff ... I think I might go and surprise Matt"  
  
"Ok ... I'm gonna go and get a drink ... see you later" Jeff said before leaving the locker room. Mandy then walked off towards the showers.  
  
"Cut" the producer called, "great work, now for the next scene ... the kiss"  
  
Mandy and Matt walked out from the shower area together. Matt turned to her and said,  
  
"You sure you don't mind doing this"  
  
"No it's cool with me. I mean its just part of the show ... and hey its not everyday I get to kiss my best friend" Mandy joked  
  
After shooting the kissing scene Mandy and Matt headed for the ring with Jeff. Matt and Jeff were in a handy cap match against Adam, which they ended up winning easily. Once the match was over, Mandy congratulated Matt by giving him a huge hug and kissing him softly. Adam couldn't help but feel jealous and hurt seeing the two together.  
  
After the show had finished, Allie went and met Mark outside his locker room. He grabbed his stuff before they head for his car. They then drove to the stadium and went and found their seats. They both enjoyed the game and each others company. They also agreed that it was a lot more fun going with another person. After the game had finished they went out to dinner together as they were both quite hungry and too hyped from the game to just go home.  
  
After having an enjoyable meal together Mark drove Allie to Shane's place.  
  
"Thanks so much for tonight. I had a great time."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine. We should do this again, if you'd like that."  
  
"Yeah I would and next time I'll buy you dinner"  
  
"Ok ... I'll let you know when the next match is on and we can organise something"  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks again. Night"  
  
"Night. See you tomorrow at the show"  
  
"Yeah for sure ... I'll come and visit you after your match"  
  
"Cool can't wait"  
  
Allie then got out of Mark's car and walked up to the front door. Before she opened the door, she waved to Mark as he drove off. She was then greeted by Shane who was wearing only his boxers.  
  
"How was the game?"  
  
"It was so good ... especially since the team won ... I mean what more could I ask for?"  
  
"How was the company?"  
  
"Oh Mark is such a great person. He's so easy to talk to and I had a terrific time with him."  
  
"Oh really?" Shane sadly jealously  
  
"Oh Shaneo please don't be like that. You know that no man rates next to you." Allie said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him sweetly, "let's got to bed. I'm exhausted"  
  
"That doesn't sound like much fun to me"  
  
"Wait and see what I've got planned for you" Allie laughed. Shane raised an eyebrow before following Allie to their room where they had some fun together.  
  
After the show Mandy changed and went looking for Adam because she really wanted to talk to him and explain a few things to him. She knocked on his locker room door and waited for a moment before Jay opened the door.  
  
"Oh its you ..."  
  
"Umm. ... yeah ... hey Jay ... is umm..." she started  
  
"Adam's not here. His already left"  
  
"Oh ok ... thanks anyway" Mandy said before turning to walk away.  
  
"You should really think about what Adam said to you and take is seriously because you are really hurting him. And I hate seeing him so hurt and upset."  
  
"I am. That's why I came to see him" Mandy turned and continued walking down the corridor back to her locker room where Matt, Jeff and Lily were waiting for her.  
  
"Gee that was quick ... did you tell him?" Matt asked  
  
"He wasn't there ... his already left"  
  
"Oh that's a shame"  
  
"Yeah I really want to explain everything to him and he won't take any of my calls. I guess I'll just have to wait till I see him in a few days and let him know my decision."  
  
"Do you still feel like going out for dinner or would you prefer a quiet night?"  
  
"If its ok with you guys I think I might just have a quiet night ... my shoulders quite sore at the moment ... I hope you don't mind"  
  
"No that's cool ... I was actually going to say that Jeff and I were going to have a quiet night ourselves"  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home now?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah that would be really good ... thanks Matt ... but we should probably stop off to get something for dinner because I don't really feel like cooking tonight"  
  
"How about I cook for us"  
  
"That would be great. You haven't cooked for me in ages."  
  
The four of them then picked up their belongings before heading for their respective cars. They said goodbye to each other before driving away.  
  
Lily and Jeff drove straight home and when they got there, they went straight to their bedroom for some quiet time together. Matt drove Mandy home and cooked her a Hardy's special. They both enjoyed the meal and after helping Matt clean up; they both went and sat in the lounge room to enjoy the dessert and further conversation. Mandy ended up falling asleep on the couch so Matt went and got a blanket and put it over her. He thought it would be best not to move her because of her shoulder to way it was. 


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty Three  
  
The energy in the arena was absolutely mind blowing because there was so many people who had turned up to see the TLC match with the Hardy Boyz, vs Edge and Christian, vs the Dudley Boyz. This match was definitely going to be one to remember. Before the match, Allie went and wished all the guys the best of luck for the match, especially Mark. She also thanked him again for such a terrific evening at the game, the other night.  
  
As Mandy sat in her taxi on the way to the arena, she thought through her decision about her relationship with Adam. She knew now more than ever that she was about to do the right thing. It was after reading a letter that Matt left her this morning and seeing a photo that she realised her true feelings. She just hoped that things would turn out ok.  
  
As the match started, Adam tried to take a quick look to see whether he could spot Mandy or not, however, he was immediately attacked by the Dudley's. Everyone watched nervously as the match got under way. There were so many bumps and falls that many people found it hard to watch. The most unbelievable thing happened which made everyone in the audience gasp in shock. Mark and Adam were climbing up the taller ladder before it was knocked over. They both lost their footing and went tumbling down below. Adam went straight through a table, Mark landed on top of him. They both landed awkwardly and wrongly. The extent of their injuries wasn't known until shortly later when the Hardyz won the title. Adam tried to move and get up but he was unable too. He wasn't able to move his lower body at all. The EMTs had to come down to the ring and stretcher him out to an awaiting ambulance. When Mandy saw this, she wasn't sure whether it was for real or just part of the show, so she went backstage to see what she could find out. As she expected, no body knew anything. It wasn't until her mobile rang that she found out the truth. Allie called to let her know that Adam was in a really bad way and if she wanted Allie would drive her to the hospital. Mandy was so shocked by the news she dropped her phone. She was lucky that Chris was walking past and picked it up for her. He then helped her to Allie's awaiting car as she wasn't acting her normal self because of the shock. Before they drove away, Chris asked the girls to let him know of Adam's condition. Allie said that she'd call him as soon as she found anything news out.  
  
The car trip to the hospital was rather quiet. Neither Mandy nor Allie said much as they were still in shocked about what had just taken place. When they arrived at the hospital they went straight to the inquire desk to try and find out where they could find Adam. The lady at the desk told them to go up to level 5 and wait in the waiting room for the doctor to come and talk to them. Allie and Mandy thanked the woman for all her help before they hurried off to the lift and up to the waiting room. After waiting for about 15 minutes, the doctor came and talked tot hem. He said that Adam was in a bad way - lots of pain and possible spinal cord damage. He warned both girls that he may never walk again and that the next few days and weeks would be very important to see if there is any improvement in his condition. Mandy asked if she'd be able to see him. The doctor said she'd be able in around 30 minutes or so. Both girls thanked the doctor before he left them. Once he left Mandy broke down crying saying,  
  
"It's all my fault"  
  
"No its not ... you weren't anywhere near Adam at the time"  
  
"I should have told him how I felt ... why has this happened?"  
  
"I don't know Mandy but it's not your fault and your not to think that"  
  
"But what if he can never walk again? He'll be devastated because he won't be able to wrestle again and you know how important it is to him."  
  
"Mandy you really have to stop doing this to yourself. Try and think positively" Allie said rubbing Mandy's shoulder, "Oh I better go and ring Chris and let him know ... and Vince actually. Will you be ok while I make a few calls?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine" Allie got up and headed for a payphone because her mobile was low on battery. While she was gone Mark, Matt, Jay, Jeff, Lily and Shane arrived to see how Adam was doing and to give him his stuff. As soon as Matt saw how upset Mandy was he walked over to her and hugged her gently and said,  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"He can't move his legs ... and they think he could have spinal damage."  
  
"Oh Mandy ... I'm so sorry ... but his a strong guy and he'll fight all the way." Matt said. They sat hugging each other until the doctor returned to let Mandy know that she could see Adam. Mandy left Matt and the others in the waiting room and followed the doctor down the hallway. He stopped outside Adam's room and said,  
  
"He's sleeping at the moment but you can still go in and sit with him." Mandy thanked the doctor before going into the room. She sat by Adam's bed and watched as he slept peacefully. Several hours past before he awoke. He was shocked to see Mandy sitting beside his bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Adam asked softly  
  
"I was at the match ... and saw everything ... Oh Adam ... I'm so sorry that this has happened to you..."  
  
"Wait, you were at the show?"  
  
"Yes. I used the ticket you gave me ... remember?"  
  
"What about you and Matt?"  
  
"We've both decided to be friends ... and only friends"  
  
"Oh Mandy ... that's the best news I've heard in ages..." Adam said smiling sweetly at her,  
  
"So you know where my bag is?"  
  
"Yeah it's right here" Mandy said picking it up off the floor beside her and showing it to him, "Why?"  
  
"There's something I need out of there ... it's a present for you"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah ... I was going to give it to you the night after the show ... when you got injured but never got the chance..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's in the side pocket. Do you think you could get it out for me?"  
  
"Sure" Mandy said placing the bag on her lap before opening the side pocket. She pulled out a box. She looked at it before looking at Adam.  
  
"Open it" Adam, said with a smile on his face. Mandy gently opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw a gold heart shaped locket in front of her. She was speechless, all she could do was sit and stare at it.  
  
"What do you think? I really hope you like it. I can always change it if you don't..."  
  
"No I love it. It's so beautiful ...." Mandy said smiling at Adam  
  
"Open it up" Adam said  
  
Mandy gently opened up the locket and was pleasantly surprised to see a small photograph of Adam on one side and her on the other.  
  
"Oh Adam ... this is perfect and something I've always wanted. How did you ever know?"  
  
"I remember you told me about wanting something like this when we first started going out. Then a few months ago I was passing a jewellery shop and saw this... I instantly knew it was you..."  
  
"Oh Adam ... you're so sweet. Thank you." Mandy said leaning forward and hugging him. As they unlocked their embrace they looked into each other's eyes before kissing with such passion and intense.  
  
"Do you think you could help me put it on?" Mandy asked  
  
"Of course I will. If you sit on the edge of the bed I'll put it on for you." Adam said. Mandy did so and Adam carefully put the necklace on her. Once the necklace was on Mandy turned around to thank Adam. She was about to speak when she felt something move beside here. She looked at Adam questionably before starting to saying.  
  
"Adam was..."  
  
"My legs ... I can feel my legs" Adam said  
  
"Oh my gosh ... I'll go and get the doctor..." Mandy said before rushing out he door and down the corridor. When she told the doctor, he went to examine Adam. While he did so Mandy returned to the waiting room to inform the others on Adam's condition.  
  
Mandy walked over and sat next to Matt who put his arm around her. He noticed the locket and commented on it. Mandy smiled and told Matt and the others that Adam had given it to her. She opened it up and showed them the inside. Matt and the others all commented on how beautiful the locket was.  
  
"Does this mean you two are back together?" Allie asked. Mandy smiled at them all for a moment. She was about to answer when the doctor arrived.  
  
"How's Adam?" Mandy asked  
  
"His got feeling back in his legs ... so he's going really well"  
  
"Oh that's the best news" Jay said  
  
"Do you think he's going to fully recover?" Mark asked  
  
"It looks really promising at this stage. But only time will tell." The doctor said  
  
"Thanks for the news" Matt said  
  
"That's ok, I'll try and keep you updated. Also Adam's asking for you" the doctor said looking at Mandy. She got up and waved goodbye to everyone in the waiting room before heading back to Adam's room.  
  
As she entered she said,  
  
"The doctor told us all the great news. You must be so relieved."  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe and its all thanks to you Mandy. Before I saw you I was sure I'd never move my legs again ... but as soon as I saw you and placed the locket around your neck, everything has improved. I really don't know what I'd do without you. The last few weeks without you have been so lonely"  
  
"Oh Adam, I', just so glad that you are ok. You had me so worried. I thought I'd lost my chance to finally let you know how I feel. I've wanted to talk and explain everything to you but I haven't had the chance. I'm just so glad I've been able to tell you just how much I love you."  
  
"And how much is that?" Adam asked with a smile on his face  
  
"With all my heart and soul ... and Adam ... I'm so sorry about all the pain I've put you through. I just hope you have it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"Of course I will forgive you Mandy. But do you think you could let me know in future if you have any doubts. I mean we can always talk things through."  
  
"Yeah I promise. Oh and just so you know the reason I moved in with Matt was because the apartment was so lonely after Allie left and Matt offered me the spare room at his place. It's been really good because he helps me out a lot with different things, seeing I'm not allowed to do lots of stuff because of my shoulder."  
  
"Oh ... I have to admit when I first found out that you moved in with him I thought it was because you'd chosen him over me."  
  
"No I tried to tell you a number of times but never got the chance to explain. I'm just os sorry that I've been so self absorbed and selfish"  
  
"How about we start off with a clean slate?"  
  
"Sounds good to me but before we do is they're anything else you'd like to clear up or ask?" Mandy said  
  
"Can you just promise me that we'll be a lot more open with each other. I mean in like the feelings department. So if there is anything worrying you, you know you can always tell me."  
  
"I promise Adam" Mandy said leaning down and kissing him  
  
"Mmm I could get use to this" Adam joked  
  
"There's plenty more where that came from" Mandy said with one of her seductive looks.  
  
  
  
After spending some more time together there was a knock on the door. Mandy got up and opened it to discover hers and Adam's friends standing in from of her.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you two but the doc said we could all come and visit." Jay said walking past Mandy. He was followed in by the others who had been in the waiting room.  
  
"Sorry about the fall Adam" Mark said  
  
"No worries, but I'd be watching my back if I was you ... you never know when I'll seek some revenge." Adam said in a fairly serious voice. So a moment Mark got a bit worried until he realise Adam was only joking  
  
Everybody stood around talking for around 2 more hours, until the 'part' was broken up by the doctor who said that Adam needed to rest. Mandy gathered her things and was about to leave with everybody else when Adam said,  
  
"Could you lease stay with me ... at least until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course I will. I just thought you might have wanted some privacy or something."  
  
"I don't think I could handle being without you ... I mean I've been without you long enough"  
  
"Oh Adam I won't leave you ... ever again." Mandy smiled as she walked back over to his bed and sat back down next to him.  
  
Mandy stayed next to Adam all night long. As she sat watching him sleep she was grateful that he'd forgiven her and that hey were back together. She was so glad that her life was slowly getting back on track.  
  
When everyone left Adam's room, they headed for the hospital car park. Shane and Allie drove off together in Shane's car, Lily and Jeff together and Matt, Jay and Mark in Matt's car. Matt drove the guys home as their cars were still at the arenas car park which got locked at night so they'd have to wait till tomorrow to get their cars back. On the trip they all said how fortunate Adam was because he wasn't seriously injured and he had Mandy back. They were all so happy for the two of them.  
  
The next day was the recording of RAW. Because of Adam's accident the night before they had to record a small promo about his accident and his recovery. While the crew recorded Adam, Mandy had to stay outside Adam's room so that she wouldn't get filmed accidentally. While she was waiting outside, she got a call from Allie telling her that she was needed for the show. Mandy wasn't too happy about this because she had gotten little to no sleep and she wanted to stay with Adam, however, there was little she could do about it. She managed to say a quick goodbye to Adam while they weren't shooting before she left for the arena. Allie had told her that Matt would be waiting out the front for her and he'd fill her in on what she'd be doing on the show.  
  
As she left the hospital, sure enough there was Matt waiting for her. She opened the car door and got in. she was greeted by a tired looking Matt who's face lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Hey Mands, how's Adam?"  
  
"Pretty good but the crew are really annoying him"  
  
"I guess you're not too happy about leaving him"  
  
"You got that right ... but its good to see you"  
  
"Thanks Mandy that's really made my day." Matt smiled again before starting his car and driving off towards the arena.  
  
"So what's this scene I'm needed for?"  
  
"Oh the scripts on the back seat if you'd like to take a look at it."  
  
"Oh thanks" Mandy said turning around and picking the script off the seat behind her.  
  
"I've marked the scene for you"  
  
"Thanks Matt" Mandy said turning to the marked page. She sat silently for the next few minutes while she read and tried to take in what she was reading.  
  
"Are they serious?" Mandy said looking at Matt  
  
"I felt the same way when I first read it."  
  
"Is Vince sure about this...?"  
  
"Yeah I went and talked to him about the scene. He told me that it's what the fans want ... so he was going to deliver ... also he wants to try and boost ratings."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I just hope that it doesn't complicate things with you and Adam."  
  
"Oh thanks Matty, you are so sweet. I think I better try and give him a call to let him know about this ... so he doesn't get the wrong idea" 


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty Four  
  
After filming the segment, Mandy and Matt returned to their locker room. They both sat down on the same bench and look at each other. Mandy was about to say something when Jeff and Lily entered the room.  
  
"Great work guys. It was so convincing." Lily said. Mandy and Matt unlocked their intense look before Mandy replied  
  
"Thanks Lily ... Matt here is one of the easiest guys to work with."  
  
"What about me?" Jeff asked  
  
"Oh I love working with you also Jeff" Mandy said smiling before standing up and continuing. "If you guys will excuse me I think I might go have a shower and get changed.:  
  
"Ok see you soon" Lily said  
  
Mandy walked off to have her shower before getting changed. When she returned both Matt and Jeff had changed and were talking to Lily. Mandy gathered her belongings and said,  
  
"I'm going to call a cab and head back to the hospital to stay with Adam"  
  
"I'll drop you off Mands ... I mean it's on the way home" Matt said  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah ... wanna go now?" he asked  
  
"Yeah that would be great" Mandy said  
  
Matt pulled up at the hospital a short time later.  
  
"Thanks so much for the lift Matt"  
  
"As I said before, not a problem ... its on the way home. Speaking of home, do you think you'll be coming home tonight?"  
  
"I think I'll stay with Adam tonight and keep him company and just spend so time with him"  
  
"Ok. When you do come home give me a call and I'll come and pick you up"  
  
"Thanks Matt you really are a true friend" Mandy said before getting out of the car and saying her final goodbye. 


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five - A few months later  
  
It had been several months since Adam's accident and his and Mandy's reunion. It hadn't been easy for the two of them because although they both loved each other there were outside influences that effected them. Mandy and Matt were still best of friends and on the show madly in love. Their 'relationship" on the show made Adam quite jealous at times as well as concerned. This is because he was worried that Mandy might leave him again for Matt, after all they were spending so much time together with work also the fact that Mandy was still living with Matt worried Adam. Deep down Adam knew that he and Mandy really needed to talk to each other about their relationship and things that were bothering him. He just had to choose the right time and place.  
  
Jeff and Lily are still very happy together. They don't like being away from each other as they miss one another too much. They never tie of each other and they know everything there is to know about each other, everything except one thing. Lily was keep something from Jeff. She knew she had to tell him and soon.  
  
Allie had been spending a lot of time with Mark lately because their sports team were in the top 5 and were playing a lot of home games. Over this time together they had developed a close bond and friendship. They started to spend more time together at work as well and occasionally they and Shane all went out to dinner together. Shane thought it was good that Allie had become good friends with Mark because he knew that she was safe when she went out to see her team play. However, he was starting to miss spending time with her. She was so busy with work and they rarely had the opportunity to spend a quiet night in together.  
  
After talking through there problems, Adam decided to ask Mandy to move in with him. He'd been thinking about it for a while now and thought it would bring them closer together and allow them to spend more time together. He only hoped that Mandy would agree. Straight after the show Adam headed to Mandy's locker room. He knocked on the door once before entering. Mandy was standing before him only wearing a towel. Adam smiled and said,  
  
"This reminds me of the first time I visited you at your apartment, before we started going out ... do you remember?"  
  
"Do I remember? Of course I do. I ended up in hospital that night"  
  
"Oh ... is that the only thing important about that night?" Adam asked  
  
"No ... I remember I was going to have a quiet night in when I was interrupted by a tall blond ... can't really remember his name ... and we had a great time together ... before my fall"  
  
"Mandy there is a point to this. I was wondering if you'd move in with me. We'd be able to spend more quality time together and enjoy simple things like waking up next to each other daily. So what do you say? Will you move in with me?"  
  
"Oh Adam that sounds so good to me. I'd love to and I'm sure Matt will be glad to get his place back to himself."  
  
"Excellent. How about we start moving some of your things tonight?"  
  
"Ok sounds good to me," Mandy said before kissing him softly  
  
"What was that for?" Adam asked curiously  
  
"For never giving up on us"  
  
Before leaving the arena to start packing Mandy rang up her friends to let them know the news. She tried ringing Allie but got her message bank so she left a message. Afterwards she rang Lily. Mandy only talked to her for a few minutes because Lily was expecting Jeff home shortly. Lily congratulated Mandy and Adam once more before hanging up.  
  
Shortly after she did so, Jeff walked through the front door. He was surprised to see the table covered with their best tablecloth and cutlery. He put his bag down before walking to find lily. When he did he asked what the occasion was. She replied,  
  
"I was just in the mood to celebrate ... and anyway we never use the good stuff because we haven't had people over in ages."  
  
"Maybe we should do something about that ... how about we have the gang over for dinner next weekend or something ... if they aren't busy"  
  
"That's a terrific idea but are you sure you'll be up to it?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. But thanks for asking"  
  
Jeff and Lily then went and enjoyed their dinner together. They talked about all sorts of things including the show, work, Mandy and Adam moving in together and their dinner party they were going to have. After finished dinner Lily thought that it was as good a time as any to tell Jeff her secret. However, when she returned to the table after cleaning up she discovered that Jeff had left the table and headed off to bed. When she entered their room she found him fast asleep. She decided she'd have to wait till tomorrow to tell him the news.  
  
The next morning Lily awoke to find Jeff missing from beside her. She got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown before she searched the house looking for him. She head a noise coming from the spare bedroom so she headed here. She cautiously approached the door. She pushed it open and stood stunned at what she saw. Jeff heard the door open and turned around to face Lily. His face was all lit up and he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to tell me about last night?" he asked  
  
"Yeah it was. I've been wanting to tell you about it ... but I couldn't find an appropriate time."  
  
"Oh Lily you know that you can always tell me anything."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Don't be ... I absolutely love it ... this must have been hard to keep a secret."  
  
"Yeah it has been. How did you discover it?"  
  
"I heard noise coming from in here earlier this morning so I came to check it out..."  
  
"And that's when you found him"  
  
"Yeah ... but what's his name?"  
  
"I thought I'd let you decide"  
  
"Cool ... how does Liger sound?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
Lily and Jeff spend the rest of the morning playing with Liger together. 


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Chapter Forty Six  
  
Seeing Shane hadn't been spending that much quality time with Allie in recent weeks, he decided that he'd organise a romantic getaway for the two of them. They'd leave after the recording of Smackdown and head off to his family's log cabin where they'd spend every waking moment together. When Shane told Allie about what he'd organised he expected that she'd b over the moon about the idea or at least happy. However, it was quite the opposite. She was annoyed because Shane knew that she had plans to go to the game with Mark. She'd been talking about it all week and Shane should have known how much the game meant to her. This statement angered Shane. He replied by saying,  
  
"What's more important to you, me or your bloody game?"  
  
"I'm starting to wonder myself"  
  
"Obviously I don't mean nearly as much as the game ... and Mark for that point. Seeing you've been spending all your free time with him. If you want him so bad tell me now and we'll break it off."  
  
"Shane that's not fair ... or true. Don't put words into my mouth. You know ho much you mean to me..."  
  
"Then miss the game and come away with me."  
  
"But Shane"  
  
"No buts. Either you come away with me or we're through"  
  
"Well fine" Allie said grabbing her coat and bag before storming out of Shane's house. She jumped into her car before driving off. Shane just sat stunned at what had just taken place.  
  
Allie drove around for a while. She finally stopped so that she could make a phone call and grab a cup of coffee. She was going to ring one of the girls to see if she could stay with them, but decided against it because she thought she'd be in the way, so she gave Mark a call.  
  
"Hello" Mark said  
  
"Mark its Allie, do you think I could come over?"  
  
"Sure but Allie are you ok?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it shortly"  
  
"Ok I'll wait out the front for you"  
  
When Allie finished talking to Mark she bought a coffee before driving on to Mark's place. She arrived at his place around 10 minutes later and sure enough he was waiting for her out the front with open arms.  
  
Allie ended up telling Mark all about the fight she'd had with Shane. She was so upset and couldn't stop crying. Mark sat comforting her until she felt better. After making her some hot cocoa and giving her a T-shirt to sleep in, Mark showed Allie to the spare room which was across the hall from his room. Allie thanked Mark for everything before saying goodnight. Mark said,  
  
"If you need anything I'm just across the hall. I hope you sleep ok"  
  
"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind"  
  
At work the next day, Allie did her best to avoid Shane because she didn't feel up to seeing him. He on the other hand was dying to see her. He bumped into Lily on his way to his office and asked her if she'd seen Allie. She replied by saying,  
  
"No but didn't you drive into work together"  
  
"We had a umm fight last night and I haven't heard from her since"  
  
"Oh my gosh ...I haven't heard from her but she probably stayed with Mandy"  
  
"If you do could you please let me know"  
  
"Yeah sure thing Shane"  
  
"Thanks Lily"  
  
When Lily left Shane, she headed to her desk. There she tried calling Allie on her mobile to see if she was ok. All she got was the message bank so she left a message before trying to call her at work however the phone was engaged. Lily decided that she'd call Mandy to see if she'd heard from Allie.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Gee took you long enough to answer"  
  
"Sorry Lily the guys and I are working out before heading to the ring. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Have you seen or heard from Allie lately?"  
  
"No, not since we all went out to lunch together the other day. Why ... what's wrong?"  
  
"I jus t saw Shane and he told me they had a fight yesterday night and she left or something..."  
  
"Oh dear that's not good. I'll ask the guys and see if they know anything and I'll give you a call back after the training sessions over ... in about 2 1/2 hours"  
  
"Ok thanks ... I'll leave a message if I find anything out"  
  
"Cool ... thanks ... sorry gotta get back to it ... the guys are getting a bit annoyed ... well actually a lot"  
  
"Ok talk to you soon. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
"That better have been important" Matt said when Mandy returned  
  
"Sorry guys, Lily needed to ask me something."  
  
"Couldn't it have waited till after training?" Jeff asked  
  
"It was important ... she wanted to know if I'd heard from Allie because she and Shane had a fight last night and she left..."  
  
"Oh umm ... sorry" Matt said  
  
"You guys haven't seen or heard from her have you?"  
  
"Nope sorry" Jeff said  
  
"Are you talking about Allie?" a voice behind them said. They all turned around to find Mark lifting some weights.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"She's fine ... she stayed at my place last night ... in the spare room"  
  
"Oh that's so good ... I'm so glad she's ok. She is ok isn't she?" Mandy asked  
  
"Yeah but I'm sure she'd love to talk to you ... I'm not the best in the advice department"  
  
"Ok ... thanks so much Mark"  
  
"It's ok ... any time"  
  
"So can we get back to our training now? After all we have a big match this week"  
  
"Yeah sorry Matt"  
  
After training Mandy gave Lily a call to fill her in on the Allie situation. They both decided to pay Allie a visit and see how she was. They organised to meet each other by the lift on Allie's level before going to visit her. Around 30 minutes later Lily and Mandy met. They went to Allie's desk but were disappointed not to find her. They bumped into Vince who informed them that he sent her home because her mind wasn't on the job. The girls thanked Vince before heading to the car park. On their way Lily tried calling Allie with no luck, so she decided to give Mark a call. While she did so Mandy got a call from Adam seeing if she needed a lift home. Mandy told him of her plans to see Allie and that she'd see him back at the house later that afternoon. Once Mandy had finished talking to Adam she asked Lily what Mark had told her. Lily simply replied,  
  
"We're heading over to Mark's"  
  
Allie and Mark where sitting in the kitchen eating lunch together when the door bell rang. Mark got up from the table and went and answered the door. He returned moments later with Lily and Mandy following him. Mark then picked up his lunch and told the girls he'd let them talk in private and told them all to make themselves at home. The three girls thanked him before he headed out of the room and upstairs.  
  
"Hey Allie" Mandy started before getting cut off by Allie  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We heard about the fight ... and thought you might like to talk" Lily said  
  
"And we wanted to make sure you were ok" Mandy added  
  
"Oh I'm fine," Allie said standing up and making herself another cup of coffee, "Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"Yeah I'd love a drink," Mandy said  
  
"Yeah me too ... if it's no trouble"  
  
"No that's cool. Why don't you guys go and sit in the lounge room while I get the drinks ready"  
  
"Do you need any help?" Lily asked  
  
"No thanks I'll be fine. The lounge rooms just through there" Allie said pointing to the door to her right.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Allie walked though the lounge room door carrying a tray of goodies. She placed the tray down and handed the girls their drinks.  
  
"I hope I got your drink orders right" Allie said jokingly  
  
"Yeah ... how did you guess that I wanted water?" Mandy asked  
  
"After knowing someone for as long, you get to know what they like" Allie laughed  
  
The girls spent the rest of the afternoon together talking. Allie told them all about the fight. She told them how angered she was and still is with Shane. They spent so much time talking together that they didn't realise how late it was. It wasn't until Mark came to see if Lily and Mandy would be staying for dinner. They both looked at their watches before gasping in shook.  
  
"Geez I hadn't realised it was so late" Lily said  
  
"Neither had I ... I think we better be off. I hope your feeling better Allie"  
  
"Me too and we'll have to do dinner another time Mark"  
  
"Thanks guys. I'll see you out"  
  
The girls said their final farewells before Lily and Mandy got into Lily's car. They then drove off.  
  
When Allie returned to the kitchen, Mark had started to cook dinner.  
  
"Mmm something smells good"  
  
"I hope you like Stir Fry"  
  
"Yeah it's one of my favourites. Would you like some help?"  
  
"Do you think you could go down to the cellar choose a nice wine to go with the meal? ... Seeing you're so good at choosing and all"  
  
"Yeah sure I'd love too" Allie said before walking off towards the cellar  
  
When she returned Mark had finished cooking and was in the process of dishing out the meal. While he did so Allie went and got wine glasses before opening the bottle. They then went over to the table to enjoy their dinner together. After the meal they were cleaned up together. Mark was about to say something when the phone rang. Mark picked up the phone and not surprisingly it was Shane asking to speak to Allie. Mark looked at Allie who was signaling that she didn't want to talk. So he made up an excuse, saying that she was in the shower. Shane was disappointed to hear this and thanked Mark for his time before hanging up. When Mark hung up he turned to Allie and said,  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? You could try and talk things through"  
  
"I'm sure. I think I just need some time away from Shane for a bit. I hope you don't mind me staying with you. Otherwise I could go and stay somewhere else"  
  
"I'm sure. I love having you here. I mean it gets pretty lonely living by yourself at times."  
  
"Oh what were you going to say before the phone rang?" Allie asked curiously  
  
"I was going to ask if you're still up to going to the game tomorrow night"  
  
"Yeah of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean it's the last game played at the stadium for the season ... before the Superbowl"  
  
"How would you feel about going to that?"  
  
"What the Superbowl?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I've always wanted to go ... ever since I can remember"  
  
"So are you free that weekend?"  
  
"Yeah as far as I know ... why?"  
  
"Because if you're up for it, I've got us front row tickets for the game ... the only problem its being played in New York."  
  
"Oh my gosh tell me your not serious ... Oh my gosh ... this is like the best thing ever ... thank you so much Mark" Allie said before throwing her arms around him, "Oh but what about work?"  
  
"It's all under control. I've talked to Vince and I'll be hosting the SmackDown party at WWF New York which is the day before the game and he's letting you come with me because ... you know the guy that is usually in charge of the live events and guest stops ... I think his names Johnny ... well anyway, he's on holidays at the moment ... so you'll be in change and doing his job"  
  
"Wow that's amazing. How did you talk Vince into letting me go?"  
  
"Actually it was his idea. You know how much he loves your work"  
  
"I can't wait to thank him tomorrow ... but tonight I think I better thank you ... feel like one of my special desserts?"  
  
"I probably shouldn't because of the show tomorrow"  
  
"Oh come on ... just a little bit"  
  
"Yeah ok you've talked me into it"  
  
"Excellent. Why don't you go and sit down and I'll bring it to you in a minute"  
  
"Ok I can't wait" Mark said  
  
Lily drove Mandy off before driving home. As she walked in the front door she was so happy to see Jeff and Liger because she'd been missing them both. She walked over to where they were sitting and through her arms around Jeff.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Promise we'll never fight ... I don't want to end up like Allie and Shane"  
  
"I promise ... but Lily you do realise that most couples go through rough spots ... including us ... it just depends how willing the couple are on fixing the problem"  
  
"I love you so much Jeffy"  
  
"I love you too ... why don't we have an early night" Jeff said starting to walk of towards their bedroom.  
  
"Oh Jeffy ... you bad boy you" Lily laughed following close behind.  
  
When Mandy returned home she found Adam in their work out room lifting some weights. She walked in and sat down on a bench along the wall. Adam spotted her and stopped his work out and went and sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Adam asked concerned  
  
"I'm worried about Allie"  
  
"I'm sure she and Shane will work everything out ... eventually"  
  
"Yeah but it's got me thinking"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You ... me ... us ... everything. I mean I think we should talk"  
  
"That sounds serious"  
  
"Well ... kinda ... I want to make sure that you are happy with everything between us at the moment."  
  
"Of course I am. You know how much I love you ... and how I hate being apart from you" Adam said sincerely  
  
"I know ... but I just had to make sure ... like are you ok with the current story line between Matt and I aren't you? I mean it must get a little uncomfortable and a bit close to home at times"  
  
"I won't deny that I have found it hard but I understand that it's just for the show ... and you and Matt are just good friends ... right? ... You're not seeing him behind my back again are you? ... Because I don't know what I'd do if you were."  
  
"Of course I'm not. I ... I couldn't do that to you again. All the pain I caused ... and I love you so much."  
  
"Mandy we've been through this like a hundred times before ... are you sure there isn't anything wrong? You don't seem your normal bubbly self"  
  
"I don't know ... I think things are just starting to pile up on me ... and I guess I just wanted to make sure you still felt the same way..." Adam got up and moved next to Mandy and said gently,  
  
"Come on, let me take you to bed ... I think you could do with a good night sleep." He then put his arms around her waist and guided her to their bedroom. 


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty Seven  
  
The next day at work Allie went to Vince's office to thank him. She knocked on the door and heard a voice saying, "Come in" so she entered. She walked towards the desk and said,  
  
"Vince I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to go on the trip with Mark to New York" There was silence for a few minutes before Allie said, "Mr McMahon?" The chair in front of her swung around so that the person was facing her.  
  
"Sorry wrong McMahon" Shane said  
  
"Where's Vince?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? I'm taking over this department from Vince while he works on other important areas"  
  
"No ... why didn't he tell me or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
"It was decided upon yesterday after he sent you home ... it means we'll be spending more time together ... working really close ... like originally"  
  
"This was your idea wasn't it? You got daddy to change everything just so you can be closer ... and ... you're pathetic"  
  
"That's so untrue ... well not exactly. I just thought it would be good to work with you again ... like before"  
  
"Sure, sure I believe you"  
  
"Come on Allie is it so bad that I want to spend time with you?"  
  
"Yes because you only care about yourself and no one else ... you just can't stand it that I walked out on you the other day..."  
  
"You're still angry about that I take it"  
  
"Still angry ... what do you think smart ass?" Allie said coldly  
  
"Allie I..." Shane started  
  
"I really don't care. Now if you'd excuse me I've got lots of work to do" Allie started to walk to the door when Shane grabbed her arm and stopped her. Allie looked at him and said, "let got of my arm"  
  
"Allie why are you acting like this?" Shane asked  
  
"Why am I acting like this? ... I'm not the one that was an inconsiderate bastard ... you should really look at yourself you know that McMahon"  
  
"Hey I'm not that one that would prefer to go to a bloody football match then away for a romantic weekend"  
  
"Hey if you'd actually listen to me once in a while you'd have known about the bloody football game ... after all I've been talking about it for weeks. Shows how much you listen to me"  
  
"Yeah likely story ... I know the only reason you like going to the game is because you have a thing for Mark ... you obviously have gotten advise from Mandy about how to best fool around behind my back"  
  
"Where the fuck do you get off? ... I have never cheated on you and would never have ... and leave Mandy out of this ... You have one wild imagination there ... and can you please let go of my arm before you regret it."  
  
"Or what? You're going to attack me? It's not like you know any wrestling moves or anything" Shane laughed. Allie then looked at Shane before trying to pull her arm with no luck so she flipped Shane onto his back and put her foot on his chest.  
  
"Sorry what were you saying?" Allie laughed  
  
"How..." Shane started  
  
"If you ever listened to me you would have known I could do that ... and some other moves. You'd know a lot more but obviously I'm not important enough to you because you don't listen to me. I can't go out with someone that doesn't listen to me Shane ... I just can't. It's over ...We're over ... Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get my work and take it home ... I can't work here while you are here" Allie said walking over Shane's body and throw her promise ring on the floor at Shane before walking out the door to her desk. She grabbed some files off her desk and headed to the lift and subsequently her car.  
  
On her drive back to Mark's place she stopped off at Shane's place and packed up all her clothing and most of her belongings. She packed them into her car before driving off. When she got to Mark's she let herself in before taking all her stuff to the guest room she was staying in. After she's carried all her belongings from the car she flopped onto the bed and broke down in tears. She couldn't believe how much things had change in the past few days.  
  
At the arena Mandy, Matt and Jeff were training hard in the weight room before it was their turn for the ring. While working out they discussed the show and how best to execute their maneuvers. When it came time for their turn in the ring, they practiced with Mark and Devon as they were their opponents that evening. During the ring time Mandy noticed Shane sitting in the stands. It seemed like he was a million miles away. Once she and the others had finished she went and sat next to him and said,  
  
"Hey Shane, the rings free for you now" Shane didn't respond  
  
"Shane" Mandy said again, "are you ok?"  
  
"Allie ... she's left me ... for good" Shane said showing Mandy the ring  
  
"Oh Shane I'm sorry. I'm sure if you give her some space thing will improve"  
  
"I shouldn't have been such a bastard ... I've lost my best friend ... my girlfriend ... my future wife. You know the funny thing. I was going to propose to her at the cabin. I guess I won't be able to now"  
  
"Oh Shane" Mandy said wrapping her arms around him to comfort him. They were interrupted after a few minutes later by Adam who said,  
  
"Hey Shaneo ready for our practice session?"  
  
"Yeah ok ... I'll just get ready ... I'll just be a minute." Shane said getting up and walking off to his dressing room. After Shane left Mandy and Adam talked for a bit before she left to get showered and changed. On her way she bumped into Mark and told him that Allie had gone back to his place. He thanked her and said he'd go and check on her and see if she was ok. Mandy they continued onto her locker room. After changing she packed up all her stuff and put it in her locker. She then grabbed her handbag and headed down the corridor to meet up with Matt and Jeff. The three of them went down the road for lunch and talk about the show.  
  
When Mark arrived home be dropped his sports bag by the front door before looking around the house for Allie. He firstly looked downstairs with no luck and decided that she must be upstairs in her room. He knocked on her door before opening it slightly and said,  
  
"Hey Al are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah hey Mark, please come in" Mark then opened the door and found Allie sitting on the bed working, with files all around her. He looked at her before saying,  
  
"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to make sure you were ok"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Allie said trying to hide her feelings  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I heard that you had a run in with Shane"  
  
"Oh ... umm yeah ... that..."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you don't have to but it might make you feel better".  
  
"No it's ok ... it wasn't anything serious ... I just broke up with him..."  
  
"What?" Mark said with a pause, "sorry I'm not trying to do a Stone Cold ... its just a bit of a shock. I'm really sorry Allie."  
  
"Thanks ... it's for the best though"  
  
"Are you still up for the game tonight after the show?"  
  
"Yeah of course I am ... you know I wouldn't miss it for the world and I wouldn't want to give Shane the satisfaction..."  
  
"Excellent ... I'm just going to make myself a cup of coffee before heading back to the arena, would you like one?"  
  
"Yeah I'd love one thanks. I'll just finish up the last of my work before coming down to join you."  
  
"Ok see you soon" Mark said before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Once Allie had finished her work she collected all her work files and put them in her bag before heading downstairs to join Mark in the kitchen. She thought seeing as she was heading back to the arena she might as well drop off her finished work and see if there were any messages or work for her.  
  
After the coffee the two of them grabbed their stuff before going to Mark's car. On their trip to the arena they made arrangements for that evening after the show. They worked out that Allie would meet Mark in his locker room after his match or whenever she'd finished with her work.  
  
When they arrived at the arena Allie wished Mark good luck in his match in case she didn't she him before hand. Mark thanked her before he walked down the corridor towards his locker room. On his way he saw Mandy, Matt and Jeff who were just arriving back from their late lunch together. He stopped and talked to them for a while and Mandy asked him about Allie. Mark filled her in on the latest news and also mentioned that she'd gone upstairs to get some work done. Mandy thanked him and wished him luck in their match later before let time him go and get ready. She then followed the guys to their looker room.  
  
When Allie got to her desk she was shocked to see so many files. It was almost like Shane was punishing her which really annoyed her. Before starting on the new files she put her bag on her chair and took out her finished file. She then walked over to Shane's office to put them on his desk. She didn't bother knocking because she thought he'd be downstairs preparing for his match. However, when she opened the door he was in the middle of getting changed. She immediately thought coming back upstairs was a big mistake. Shane looked over at her standing at the door with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Shane..." Allie's voice trailed off before she turned to leave  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly  
  
"I umm came to put these finished files on your desk"  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking before?"  
  
"Sorry I use to do this all the time"  
  
"What walk in on Vince changing?"  
  
"No that isn't what I meant and you know it"  
  
"So what did you mean then?"  
  
"I use to always drop off files before the show ... and there never use to be anyone in here because Vince would be downstairs. So I guess I just thought you'd be downstairs also ... seeing you have a dressing room down there and all."  
  
"You guessed wrong didn't you"  
  
"Gee Shane I've tried my hardest to apologies ... what do you want me to do? Get down on hands and knees?"  
  
"Yeah ... that wouldn't be to bad"  
  
"How did I guess he was going to say something like that?" Allie thought to herself before saying, "Look I'm just going to put these on your desk and let you get back to changing" She then started walking towards the desk when Shane moved blocking her path.  
  
"Shane I don't want any trouble ... I just want to put these on your desk."  
  
"Oh don't play games with me Allie. I know you came here tonight to see me. You wanted to apologies about this morning"  
  
"Umm not quite"  
  
"It's ok Allie. I forgive you." Shane said moving closer and kissing her. She pulled away and slapped him before dropping the files on the floor and running out of the office crying. She was so upset that she forgot about her bag.  
  
Mandy had finished getting changed and told the guys she was just going to go up and see how Allie was doing. They said that was cool but to make sure she was back in time fore their match. Mandy promised she would before leaving the room. She headed up the corridor until she reached the lifts. She looked up to see which level it was on presently. When she saw it was on the 38th she decided it would be quicker for her to use the stairs. She figured it would be a good warm up and anyway Allie was only on the 10th floor so it wasn't too far up. Mandy was so busy concentrating on the stairs that she didn't notice Allie running down the stairs towards her. They collided mid flight and were both knocked to the ground. They were both shaken but with no serious injuries. Mandy got up to check on Allie and noticed that she was crying and said,  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Allie still didn't look up and was unaware that it was Mandy and flinched when Mandy put her hand on her shoulder and backed away slightly.  
  
"Hey Allie it's me ... Mandy" Allie looked up at her and didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around Mandy saying,  
  
"I thought you were..." Allie's voice faded  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere more private to talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure .. come on" Mandy said putting her hand out to help Allie get to her feet. They then walked down the stairs silently with only the occasional muffled cries of Allie were heard. Once at the bottom of the stairs they went into Adam's locker room because Mandy knew he wouldn't be there as he was in the weights room. They went in and sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"I'll get you a damp cloth to wash your face. It'll make you feel better." Mandy said getting up and walking over to Adam's locker. She searched through Adam's bag for the cloth before going over to the sink and wetting it, while she did so Allie sat continuing to crying silently.  
  
"Here you go" Mandy said handing her the cloth  
  
"Thanks" Allie said before using it  
  
"Does that feel better?"  
  
"A little thanks"  
  
"Do you want to talk about what's made you so upset?" Allie started to tell Mandy about what had just happened when Adam arrived after his warm up. He was surprised to see the girls. He walked over to Mandy and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her on the neck. He then turned to Allie to say hello when he noticed she wasn't looking to happy.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Actually Adam we were just in the middle of something"  
  
"Oh do you want me to leave you to it?"  
  
"Y..." Mandy started before Allie cut her off  
  
"No please don't ... I mean after all it is your locker room"  
  
"I'm glad someone realises this" Adam joked before continuing, "I don't mind leaving you two to talk ... I can always go down to see Matt and Jeff and change there"  
  
"No really I want you to stay" Allie said  
  
"Ok but I'll keep out of it ... I've really got to finish getting ready anyway."  
  
Allie continued telling Mandy about everything that had happened. Mandy was shocked to hear what Shane had done. Even Adam who'd over hear the conversation thought so. He told Allie that he'd make Shane wish he'd never been such a bastard towards her tonight in his match against him. Adam also said he was going to go and see if he could change their match into a Street Fight to make things a little more interesting.  
  
"But Adam you know how Shane loves his street fights" Allie said  
  
"I had to agree with Allie. Are you sure this is the best idea?"  
  
"Yeah it's all part of the plan. This way Vince and Shane can't say no to the change in match format. But don't you guys worry. I'll be well prepared and equipped.  
  
"Ok but only if your sure" Allie said  
  
"If you need any help I'll come and interfere if you'd like"  
  
"I'm sure and I don't think you interfering would really work ... sorry to say Mandy. Anyway if you two will excuse me I'll go and organise everything"  
  
"Good luck in your match ... and thanks" Allie said  
  
"No probs. See you guys later and good luck babe"  
  
"Thanks Adam. See you after the show ... and please try not to get to hurt"  
  
"Ok I'll try" Adam said before leaving the room. Mandy then remembered that she had to go and meet the guys.  
  
"Hey I have to go back to my locker room. Why don't you come and watch the show with Lily..."  
  
"Yeah ok that sounds like fun. I don't really feel like being alone at the moment"  
  
"Ok cool ... we have to hurry though coz I'm late and the guys are going to kill me" Mandy, said grabbing Allie's hand and guiding her quickly down the corridor. When they reached the locker room they found Matt and Jeff impatiently waiting,  
  
"Gee what took you so long?" Matt asked  
  
"Sorry I lost track of time ... I'll explain later ... after the match"  
  
"Come on lets go" Jeff said  
  
"Wait where's Lily?"  
  
"She's still working but will be down later" Mandy turned to Allie and said,  
  
"Will you be ok by yourself? Otherwise Chris should be next door ... his match isn't until much later on as you know ... maybe you could convince him to wear something sensible tonight"  
  
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine but thanks for all your help. Good luck in your match"  
  
"Thanks b" Mandy started before Matt and Jeff dragged her out the dorr and towards the curtain backstage.  
  
When Mandy, Matt and Jeff retuned from their match they found Allie sitting watching the show with Chris. The two turned around and congratulated them on successfully retaining their titles. They all thanked them before they went off to shower and change. When they returned they all joined Allie and Christ to watch Adam's match against Shane. Just before the match started Lily arrived and joined the others. She apologised about being late but work had been rather hectic and sat down next to Jeff. The match turned out to be quite brutal with both guys getting busted open. Adam ended up winning the match with help from Jay. After the match the EMT's came down and stretched Shane to the backstage are because he'd been knocked out cold. It wasn't to bad because he wasn't required to go to hospital. The EMTs cleaned him up and put 10 stitched in the back of his head. Adam had hit Shane with a chair caused this and was also the reason why Shane got knocked out.  
  
Mandy left the group to go and check on Adam who was in one of the EMTs rooms getting his injuries checked and attended to. She was so happy to see that he was in one piece yet at the same time annoyed that Adam had gone through with the match. Mandy walked into the room and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Please never do that to me again. That match was so brutal and very difficult to watch" Adam winced as Mandy touched his sore and tender back which Shane had attached during their match with a leather belt.  
  
"After that match I'm in no rush ... but really I'm fine"  
  
"It sure doesn't seem like it" Mandy laughed  
  
"Hey that's not fair. I wanted to teach Shane a lesson ... which I might add I did rather well."  
  
"Yeah with help from Jay"  
  
"Well what can I say? It was all part of the plan and it worked quite well if I do say so myself"  
  
"Of course you'd say that" Mandy laughed, "but either way I'm so proud of you. You did such a good job and I love you for that. Now what do you say we get out of here?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Adam smiled before getting the final once over by the EMT officer before they headed for their respective locker room to collect their gear.  
  
Mandy got her stuff before saying goodbye to everyone in locker room and told them she was taking Adam home as he was sore and tired from his match. She wished Chris luck for his match which was coming up shortly and told Allie to have a good time at the NFL with Mark. Before she left she checked with Jeff and Matt on their training time for the next day. They told her they'd meet her at 10am in the ring.  
  
As she left the locker room she bumped into Mark who was looking for Allie. He asked,  
  
"Is Allie in there?"  
  
"Yeah she is. By the way, great match tonight"  
  
"Thanks, your little fight with Stacy was impressive and a great break."  
  
"Thanks ... anyway Adam and I are off home so have a great time tonight"  
  
"Thanks see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah definitely bye" with that Mandy left Mark and went down the corridor to find Adam. Mark opened the door and walked in. as he did so he said hello to everyone before sitting down next to Allie. They all talked for a while before Chris left for his match against Dwayne. After he left Mark asked Allie when she wanted to head off. She said that she'd be ready whenever he wanted to go. All she had to do was grab her bag. As soon as she mentioned that she remembered where her was.  
  
"Damn" Allie said  
  
"What's wrong? Your not turning into Ron (Faarooq) are you?" Mark said jokingly  
  
"No I left my bag upstairs earlier"  
  
"Al do you want me to go up with you?" Lily asked  
  
"No it's ok. Shane shouldn't be up there so I'll just go and get it now. I shouldn't be to long. If I am you can send out a search party"  
  
"Ok we'll keep you to that." Mark laughed, "I'll wait for you here then"  
  
"Ok see you all soon" Allie said before leaving  
  
While Allie was away Lily filled Mark in on the Shane incident earlier that night. Mark was angered when he heard about it and started to wish he'd gone with Allie but figured if he followed her up there now she wouldn't be to happy with him. So he sat with the others watching the show, trying not the think about Allie.  
  
When Allie got off the lift all the lights were turned off, well all except for one, which seemed to be coming from Shane's office. Allie walked over to her desk in the dark and was shocked that her bag wasn't on her chair. She decided to walk over to Shane's office to see if he was in there to ask about her bag. Sure enough when she poked her head around the door and saw him sitting on his couch with his head in his hands. She knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. Shane got to his feet and walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hey what do you want? Come to apologies" he asked coldly  
  
"Hey don't think for a minute I came back here to see you because I didn't. I just want to know if you've seen my bag coz it's not where I left it."  
  
"Yeah I have actually. You left it in a pretty dumb place. Someone might have come along and taken it."  
  
"Thanks for the advise. I'll remember that next time I run out of your office and leave my bag behind ... where is it?"  
  
"Hang on I'll just get it for you" Allie stood in the doorway while Shane when to get her bag. He had locked it into the filing cabinet so that it was safe. When he returned he handed it to her and said,  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thanks ... now if you'll excuse me I have to go Mark's waiting for me downstairs" with that Allie quickly left Shane's office because she was starting to feel really uncomfortable.  
  
Allie returned to the locker room to meet Mark but didn't mention her encounter with Shane to anyone. She thought it would be best to keep it to herself. She and Mark then said goodbye to the others before leaving the arena for the stadium, which was close by. Jeff and Lily followed close behind deciding to have the rest of the evening to themselves. Matt on the other hand hung around until the show had ended and went out with the guys afterwards to party, as he had nothing else to do. 


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Chapter Forty Eight  
  
Mandy arrived at the arena the next morning bright and early to meet Jeff and Matt for their training session. She thought seeing as she's been late and distracted lately she'd arrive earlier to get a head start on the training and it also ensured she wouldn't be late. She headed straight to their locker room so that she could get changed and put her bag away. After changing she picked up the script for the show that night and she read it while she headed to the ring. By the time she got to the ring she'd read her involvement in the show. Mandy was quite surprised and excited because she had a women's match scheduled and she hadn't competed in a women's match since she started in the WWF. She couldn't wait to tell the guys about it when they arrived. In the meantime she went for a warm up jog around the perimeter of the ring a few times. After completing that she returned to the ring and did her stretchers. She had just finished doing her last sit up when she noticed Matt and Jeff sitting in the ring behind her.  
  
"My god are you trying to scare me to death or something?"  
  
"Well actually now you mention it" Jeff joked and Mandy just stared at him  
  
"No but really, how long have you guys been sitting here?"  
  
"Long enough ... we've both had enough time to read the script" Matt said  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Well you seemed so focused ... for a change. And we know how you hate being interrupted while stretching and working out" Matt and Jeff both laughed, "oh and of course now we know what's happening on tonight's show"  
  
"So you know about my match then?"  
  
"Yeah how cool is that. You are so going to kick Stacy's ass tonight."  
  
"Oh and don't you worry Matt and I will be ring side with you to ensure those darn Dudley's don't interfere" Jeff said reassuringly  
  
"Thanks guys ... but hey enough with the chit chat ... we going to get down to business?"  
  
"Well actually we were planning on sitting here talking all training session"  
  
"Ok, ok I get it ... I haven't been giving it 100% lately but I'm willing to today and everyday onwards"  
  
"Your never going to live this down you know" Matt laughed  
  
"Yeah I know ... but if you mention it once more today I'm going to kick your ass and I mean it."  
  
"Ooh I'm scared"  
  
"Oh you should be Matty boy"  
  
"Ok guys just chill. We really should start this session. I mean we want you to be able to kick some ass tonight"  
  
"Oh come on that should be easy enough. You guys both saw how well I handled her last night"  
  
"Yeah that's true but she's got a lethal right kick. I guess its because of her lovely log legs" Matt said with a silly smile on his face  
  
"You like Stacy's legs huh?"  
  
"I agree with Jeff, lets start this training session"  
  
"Trying to change the subject are we?" Mandy laughed giving Matt a little punch on the shoulder  
  
"Come on let's start ... we can continue this discussion afterwards" Jeff said  
  
Lily was busy at work when her mobile started ringing. She was going to leave it for her message bank to take but decided against it at the last moment.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Lily it's me" the male voice on the other end of the line said  
  
"Hey bro ... what you been up to lately?"  
  
"I've been really busy touring lately ... that's kind of why I'm calling actually"  
  
"Cool ... whys that?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you some exciting news ... I'm performing at the Super Bowl ... how cool is that?"  
  
"Oh my gosh that's terrific ... congrats"  
  
"Thanks Lily"  
  
"Hey you should try and organise to meet up with Allie because she's going with Mark"  
  
"Cool I've give her a call ... but actually I was hoping that you and Jeff might be able to come and visit. If you can get time off work that is"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea bro, but I'll have to talk to Jeff and then Vince ... so I'll let you know as soon as possible."  
  
"Excellent I look forward to hearing from you soon ... hopefully with good news"  
  
"Yeah fingers crossed ... why don't you give Allie a call now coz I really have to get back to work"  
  
"Ok will do. Talk to you soon. Oh and wish Jeff and Mandy luck in their matches tonight ... if they're on the show."  
  
"Will do. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Right after hanging up the phone Lily's brother gave Allie a call. He was getting excited at the thought of possibly seeing her. He dialled her number and waited patiently for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello Allie D" she started before being cut off  
  
"Hey Al how are you?"  
  
"OMG ... hey ... I haven't spoken to you in ages ... what last time was Lily's wedding ... right?"  
  
"Yep got it in one"  
  
"So much for keeping in close contact" Allie joked  
  
"Sorry touring has been really busy at the moment"  
  
"Oh that's cool ... it's just so good to hear from you"  
  
"Thanks. It's good to hear from you also"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah ... oh and a little birdie told me that you are heading to New York of the Super Bowl next week"  
  
"Yeah I am ... did the birdie tell you I'll be working over at WWF New York for most of the week?"  
  
"Ah no Lily didn't ... oh I mean the birdie didn't tell me. But that's really cool because I'm performing at the Super Bowl and was hoping we could get together and catch up"  
  
Right at that moment Shane said,  
  
"Allie can you come into my office please" over the intercom  
  
"Sounds good to me but I've gotta go ... Shane wants to see me in his office ... I'll give you a call later to catch up further"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Once she hung up Allie got up from her desk and walked over to Shane's office. She knocked on the door before entering and said,  
  
"You wanted to see me"  
  
"Yes I wanted to remind you about one of our office policies"  
  
"Oh and which ones that?"  
  
"No personal calls"  
  
"Oh come on Shane it was important"  
  
"Sorry Allie its office policy"  
  
"Like you haven't made personal calls before"  
  
"That might be the case, but you see we aren't talking about me here are we?  
  
"Gee sorry Shane"  
  
"I think you mean Mr McMahon ... oh and have you finished the files on your desk yet?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding right? There is at least three days worth of work there"  
  
"We'll I'd like them on my desk by the end of the day"  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Allie said turning to leave  
  
"Allie..." Shane started  
  
"I think you mean Miss Donahough"  
  
"Yeah whatever ... anyway the work has to be done even if it means staying back late tonight"  
  
"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you ... but sorry to say I can't because I'm helping Vince with the show tonight"  
  
"We'll just have to see about that"  
  
"You trying to threaten me or something?"  
  
"Would I do that?" Shane said with a little smirk  
  
"I really wouldn't run it pass you ... Now if you'll excuse me I've got heaps of work to do" Allie said. She then turned and left Shane's office and returned to her desk.  
  
At around 4:15 pm Allie's phone rang. It was Vince asking her where she was. Allie looked at her watch and realised that she was meant to meet Vince around 15 minutes ago. She said,  
  
"I'm so sorry Vince, I've been flat out all day and lost track of time"  
  
"Ah that's ok but can you come down now because I really need your input."  
  
"I think you better talk to your Shane."  
  
"Oh whys that?" Vince inquired  
  
"He told me earlier I couldn't leave until I've finished all the work on my desk"  
  
"The powers going to his head." Vince said angrily before pausing, "Leave him to me. Just get down here ASAP"  
  
"OK sure thing. But I warn you now he's not going to be happy. I'll be right down" Allie said before hanging up. She gathered her thing together before getting up and heading for the lift.  
  
Mandy was getting ready in her locker room with the guys when there was a knock at the door. Mandy walked over and was met by a smiling Adam who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh you missed me huh?"  
  
"Yeah I sure did. And I heard about your match tonight against Stacy. Good luck in the match. I'm sure you're going to kick her ass."  
  
"Thanks Adam. Do you wanna come in for a bit?"  
  
"As much as I'd love to I have to pass sorry. I need to go and get ready. I just had to stop by before hand and wish you luck ... oh and I wanted to give you this" Adam said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small package. He handed it to her and said,  
  
"I hope it brings you luck tonight" While he said that Mandy opened the package.  
  
"Oh my gosh Adam it's so cool. Thank you so much I love it." Mandy said as Adam offered to help her put on the bracelet.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it ... see you after the show ... hopefully for some well deserved celebrations"  
  
"Yeah let's hope. Oh and good luck for your match tonight" Mandy said  
  
"Thanks ... see you later gorgeous" Adam lent down and kissed Mandy before leaving her side and walking off down the corridor.  
  
Mandy closed the door and went to finish getting ready. As she did so Matt asked,  
  
"So what did lover boy want?"  
  
"To wish me luck in the match," Mandy said as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. As she finished her perfecting her hairstyle she saw her bracelet and admired it, "oh and he gave me this" she walked over to him and showed him her new good luck charm.  
  
"Oh wasn't that sweet of him"  
  
"You jealous Matty ... because no one brings you good luck charms, let alone any presents?" Mandy joked  
  
"No why would I be?" Matt barked  
  
"Wow Matt chill for a moment would you... it was just a joke"  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't funny"  
  
Matt and Mandy sat quietly for the next 20 minutes. The locker room was full of tension and bad energy. Finally Jeff had enough and told them both to get over it ... especially Matt because it was only a joke. He forced then to hug and make up because the last thing they needed was to be annoyed at each other. Especially since they were meant to be a married couple on the show who always showed their affections to one another.  
  
The two where hugging when Allie poked her head around the door and said,  
  
"Hey Mandy you ready for your match?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so ... only time will tell"  
  
"Excellent ... oh Vince wanted me to tell you that the stipulation's for that match have changed slightly"  
  
"Oh how so?" Mandy asked nervously  
  
"The winner of the match gets a women's title shot on Sunday night at the pay per view"  
  
"Oh my gosh. Your not serious are you?"  
  
"Very. So good luck. Oh and they're ready for you to head to the curtain now"  
  
"Ok thanks for letting me know Allie." Mandy said smiling but inwardly she was scared and really nervous.  
  
"Come on lets go" Matt said putting his hand gently on Mandy's back, "oh and don't be so stressed. You'll do great."  
  
"Just remember everything we practiced" Jeff added  
  
"If only it was that easy," Mandy said following the boys to the curtain  
  
The match ended up being extremely close with both Mandy and Stacy working really well blocking and counteracting each others moves. At one stage both Devon and Mark interfered in the match attacking Mandy while Stacy distracted the ref. Thankfully Matt and Jeff came to Mandy's rescue and through both men out of the ring and continued attacking them there while the match continued. Mandy was then able to grab the upper hand because Stacy was on the back foot. It was no time in all until Mandy ended up covering Stacy 1 - 2 - 3 to win. Matt and Jeff slid back in the ring and congratulated Mandy with a group hug. The three of them then headed up the ramp and back to their locker room for further celebrations. On their way back they bumped into Adam who was on his way to the ring for his match but wanted to congratulate Mandy on her win. They talked for a bit before Adam had to go as he's music was being played. Mandy quickly wished him luck and said she'd see him after the match. They exchanged a quick kiss before Adam was pushed throw the curtains by one of the head produces. Mandy chuckled to herself before returning to the locker room with the guys. 


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Chapter Forty Nine  
  
After the show Adam met up with Mandy, Jeff, Matt and Lily. They all decided to go out to the club down the road celebrate a terrific night. As they headed to the carpark they saw Mark and invited him and Allie along. Mark told them all that he'd go and find Allie and let her know about it and then give them a call. The group said they hoped to see both him and Allie shortly - even if it meant dragging her away from her work. They then left Mark who went down the corridor in search of Allie.  
  
A short time later the gang arrived at the club in the mood of a good celebration and hang out because they hadn't all been out together in ages. They all just hoped that Allie and Mark would be joining them later because it wouldn't be the same without them. When they entered the club they noticed that most of the superstars from the roster where there also. After all the club was just down the road and a great place to hang out without fans harassing them.  
  
They got themselves a table and ordered a round of drinks. When the drinks arrived they toasted to a great night and friendship before getting up for a dance. They danced for a while before retreating back to the table for a rest and more drinks.  
  
Meanwhile back at the arena Mark found Allie talking to Vince in his office. He knocked on the door and walked in a few steps. Allie and Vince turned and faced him.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two..."  
  
"That's ok Mark, I guess you'd like to talk to Allie"  
  
"Yeah if you don't mind Vince"  
  
"No not at all ... oh and by the way great work tonight"  
  
"Thanks Vince"  
  
"So Mark I bet you wanna know how long I'm going to be ... right?"  
  
"Half right smarty pants. The others have gone to the club and want to know if you want to meet up with them once you're done. But if you're not up to it we can always just grab some take away on the way home"  
  
"Actually going to the club sounds like a lot of fun. I haven't let my hair down in ages. Vince and I just have to finish up here first."  
  
"Excellent. How about you meet me in my locker room whenever your done?"  
  
"Ok sounds good"  
  
"And Al, there's no rush"  
  
"Ok thanks Mark. See you shortly" Allie said sweetly before Mark turned and left the room. When he was out of sight Vince turned to Allie and said,  
  
"He's a really good friend isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah the best. I don't think I would have been able to cope with the whole Shane thing without him"  
  
"You know Shane's not coping to well ... that's why he's been acting so strange lately."  
  
"Vince I know that you mean well and all but would you mind if we don't talk about Shane right now. I mean we still have work to get down."  
  
"Ok sorry I shouldn't have brought it up ... but just think about it ok ... because you two really belong together. And I'm not just saying that because he's my son. I really mean it."  
  
"Umm ok I'll think about it but I can't promise anything"  
  
"I understand..."  
  
"So where were we?" Allie asked looking back over the work that she and Vince had been doing before Mark interrupted them.  
  
When Mark returned to his locker room he tried to give Adam a call, however, Adam wasn't answering. Mark thought that he'd probably be too busy dance with Mandy and hadn't heard his phone ring so he tried calling Matt. Thankfully Matt answered and the two talked for a bit. Mark let him know that he and Allie would be joining them once she finished her work. Shortly after hanging up there was a knock at the door. Mark got up from the bench and answered the door. He was surprised to see Allie standing before him.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked  
  
"I thought you had work to do."  
  
"Vince has given me an early mark" Allie chuckled to herself before continuing, "He told me that he'd finish off the work tomorrow morning and that we both deserved to get out of this place ... so what are we waiting for huh?"  
  
"Ok you don't have to ask me twice ... Shall we?" Mark said picking up his gear and swinging it over one shoulder. He then put his hand out to Allie, which she took in her own and they walked, down the corridor hand in hand towards the car.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later ...  
  
Allie and Mark entered the club and found their friends sitting around their usual table to the left of the dance floor. They went over and ordered themselves a drink and something to eat before going to join the others.  
  
"Hey guys ... miss us?" Allie asked happily as she and Mark sat down at the table.  
  
"Well actually ... not at all" Mandy responded before Allie scrunched up a napkin and throw it at her. "Hey Al you wanna take this outside?" Mandy said throwing the napkin back at her.  
  
"Hey why not" Allie laughed  
  
"You know your just going to get your ass kicked don't you Allie" Lily said trying to convince her friend out of it.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence Lily. I knew I could always count on you" Allie said before getting hit by another scrunched up napkin, but this time it was thrown by Lily.  
  
"I hate to break up your little fight here girls but..." Adam started before getting cut off by Mandy.  
  
"Then why break it up?" Mandy asked smiling at Adam seductively  
  
"Oh so that's the way you wanna play huh?" Adam said smiling seductively back at her.  
  
"Yeah babe it is" Mandy said moving closer to Adam and kissing him softly.  
  
"Hmm I like this game" he replied licking his lips when the waiter walked over to the table. After handing out Allie and Mark's order the others ordered more drinks and food as they were getting hungry and the food Allie and Mark had ordered looked so good.  
  
While Allie and Mark eat, Mandy and Adam returned to the dance floor for a little quality time together as the others kept looking at them making out. They danced for the next three songs before returning to the table just in time as their orders had just arrived.  
  
At around 2 am the gang all decided to call it a night as they all had work the next day. Mandy checked on the time to meet the guys and was surprised and a bit annoyed to hear they had a 7 am start.  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"Unfortunately it was the time slot we were given. But hey think about it, we'll be able to do something afterwards if you wanted" Jeff said reassuringly  
  
"It all depends how we all feel tomorrow of course" Matt added  
  
"Yeah ok that sounds like a bit of fun ... maybe we could go to the movies or even the theme park, while its still open"  
  
"Hey the theme park idea sounds great ... because they close over the next few months ... which really sucks"  
  
"Cool we'll discuss this after training tomorrow ... alright?"  
  
"Yeah for sure" Jeff said  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Oh I'm with you guys"  
  
"Ok night" Mandy and Adam said as they got into the car they shared. Everyone waved goodbye as they heading off in their own cars to head home.  
  
  
  
1.1 The next morning  
  
As Mandy got out of bed at 6:00 am she tried to be as quiet as possible because she didn't want to wake up Adam. However, she failed miserably when she tripped over and fell heavily to the ground with a loud thud. Adam immediately woke up and turned on the lamp on his bedside table to investigate the noise. The bright light was a little much for him as he hadn't had much sleep and he was a bit hangover. Everything was blurry so he tried to focus his vision. When he finally did and saw Mandy lying on the floor be jumped to his feet and ran over to her to check on her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Mandy?"  
  
"I'm sorry Adam, I just didn't want to wake you ... you looked so peaceful" Adam picked Mandy up into his arms and looked down upon her and said,  
  
"That's really sweet of you babe but next time please put the light on. It's not worth you getting hurt you know ... just because you don't want to wake me."  
  
"Ok I promise ... next time I'll put the light on"  
  
"Thank you ... and in advance I apologies for any rude or grumpy comments I might make when you do so" Mandy chuckled to herself and said,  
  
"Oh Adam you are just so adorable. What would I do without you?" she then kissed him softly  
  
"You'd probably still be lying on the floor" Adam laughed. Mandy just looked at him before she playfully hit him on the shoulder. She then got up and headed to the kitchen to make them both breakfast. A short time later she returned with a tray which she played on Adam's bedside table. She then handed him a strong coffee and said,  
  
"Here this should make you feel a bit better"  
  
"Thanks gorgeous"  
  
"Here's some food if you feel up to eating"  
  
"Oh you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."  
  
"It was nothing ... I'm just going to take a quick shower and get ready ... then I'll come and join you for breaky"  
  
"Feel like some company in the shower?"  
  
"What do you think?" Mandy said smiling seductively before walking to the bathroom.  
  
Mandy ended up arriving at the arena a few minutes late because she'd loss track of time while showering. Thankfully the guys weren't annoyed at her because they had expected her to be late. After all she'd had such a big night.  
  
"Sorry I'm..." Mandy started  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. Let's just get this training session over with so we can go to the theme park ... that's if your up for it" Matt said  
  
"Oh course she's up for up ... we're going ... no matter what"  
  
"Oh Jeffy boy I don't know ... you know how much I hate theme parks ... and I'm not exactly feeling crash hot this morning" Mandy said trying to be as serious as possible  
  
"What? No you can't do this to me ... it's the only reason I got myself here today"  
  
"Relax Jeff ... really and truly bro you can be so gullible at times" Matt said  
  
"And Jeff have you forgotten how much I love the place ... I can't get enough of the place ... I mean if I had my way I'd own the place" Mandy said putting her arm around his shoulder  
  
"Gee you guys ... you really got me worried there"  
  
"Oh we know" Mandy and Matt replied before they all started laughing  
  
"Come on ... what do you say we get this over and done with?" Mandy said  
  
"Sounds good to me" Jeff said excited  
  
"And me" Matt added  
  
The three of them spent around 3 hours in the ring working on different moves that Mandy could use at the Pay Per View as well as the guys working new moves that they could use in their match. After the intensive workout they headed back to their locker room to get watched up and changed. As they did so they were all very excited. So much so Jeff started singing to himself and he wasn't to concerned with what Matt and Mandy said or did. Once changed Jeff, Matt and Mandy decided to grab a bite to eat before heading to the theme park as it didn't open until around 10 am. They decided that it would be dumb if they each took their own car, so they decided to go in Jeff's car. He drove to the small café that the three of them use to go to all the time but hadn't lately due to their busy schedules. They had an enjoyable breakfast with lots of coffee had to help wake them up and help with their energy levels. Once done they payed the bill before getting back into the car and heading straight to the theme park. When they arrived Jeff parked the car before they joined in the queue for entry. To their surprise there were a lot more people queuing up and most of these people seemed to know who the three of them were. This meant that Matt, Mandy and Jeff were asked for their autographs and photos every two seconds. It was fun having the attention at first but ended up becoming a little overwhelming when they were surrounded by hundreds of fans. It became so bad that the security guards surrounded Mandy, Jeff and Matt and helped the three of them back to the car. They thanked the security guards and waved to the fans before getting into the car and driving off.  
  
"Gee that was ... well interesting" Matt said  
  
"Yeah you can say that again. I didn't think it would be so busy seeing it's a week day and all"  
  
"Oh but it's the last week of school holidays ... we probably should have though about that before hand ... its always so busy before school goes back"  
  
"But hey it was lots of fun ... and something we'll always remember" Mandy said reassuringly  
  
"Yeah getting mobbed at the theme park" Matt laughed. Mandy turned and looked at him for a moment before sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
"And how old are you Mands?" Matt asked  
  
"You know very well how old I am..."  
  
"And isn't your birthday coming up shortly?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yep it sure is and I can't wait. This year I want to make sure I have lots of fun ... with all my closest friends"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see if that's how it turns out ... I just wouldn't expect too much if I was you"  
  
"Whys that Matty? You think people are going to forget or something?"  
  
"No not at all ... I just wouldn't get too excited ... that's all"  
  
"Oh you're such a party pooper Matt"  
  
When Allie arrived at work she bumped into Lily in the foyer and they ended up organising to meet for luck and do a bit more catching up. Allie said a quick goodbye when she got off the lift at her floor. She then headed to her desk and while she did so she thought to herself that she hoped that Shane would be in a better mood today. As she arrived at her desk she saw a vase with a beautiful bunch of flowers. She saw that there was a card so she picked it up and read it. It was from Shane apologising for his behaviour. She smiled for a moment and started thinking about the good times that they shared together. She was brought out of he thoughts when she heard a male voice coming from behind her,  
  
"I hope you like the flowers" Allie spun around and saw Shane standing before her.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"I'm glad because I know how much you love lilies"  
  
"You know that flowers don't make up for the way you've treated me lately"  
  
"I know ... but it's a start isn't it?"  
  
"Well umm perhaps ... I just need some space for a bit to think things through"  
  
"Ok if that's what you need, I'll give it to you. Just so long as we can still work together."  
  
"Of course we can ... its not like I could change it even if I wanted..." Allie paused for a moment collecting her thoughts, "I should probably get a start on this work" Allie said pointing to the files on her desk  
  
"Ok I'll let you get to it ... oh Allie, do you think you could bring me in the files once you're done with them?"  
  
"Sure thing Shane" they both smiled at each other because Shane walked off towards his office and Allie sat down at her desk and started work.  
  
At around 12:30pm Allie walked over to Shane's office with the finished files he wanted. She knocked on the door before opening it slightly. As she did so she noticed that Shane was sitting on the couch in the middle of what seemed like a fairly in depth discussion with Vince.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I've finished the files you wanted Shane"  
  
"Thanks ... would you mind just putting them on my desk and I'll have a look at them shortly"  
  
"Not at all" Allie said as she walked into the room and over to Shane's desk. She placed them neatly on a free area of the desk before turning to leave.  
  
Lily sat waiting on one of the leather couches in the foyer listening to music while she waited for Allie to arrive. As she did so she thought about how happy she was with Jeff and how much she was looking forward to going away with him for a few days. She only wish they could have gotten more time off because they both needed a vacation. Lily was still caught up in her music and thoughts when Allie arrived. She tapped Lily on the shoulder and said,  
  
"Hey sorry I'm so late. I had to finish some work off for Shane" Lily took her headphones off and placed them in her bag. She then looked at Allie and said,  
  
"That's cool ... are you and Shane on better terms?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it over lunch ... you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah let get out of here ... I can't wait to hear all about it" Lily said slightly excited  
  
"It's not all that interesting you know"  
  
"Oh it doesn't both me ... you know how much I love a good gos session" both girls laughed as they left the building and headed up the road to a small café. They had decided against having lunch at the restaurant in the arena because they wanted to be able to talk privately and without any interruptions. Ironically as they entered the café they noticed Adam at the counter. They went over and talked to him for a while as well as ordering their lunch. Lily and Allie inquired into where Adam was off to. He simply but hesitantly replied,  
  
"Just going to do a bit of shopping"  
  
"After anything unparticular?"  
  
"Perhaps ... but that's all I'm saying, my lips are sealed"  
  
"Your going shopping for Mandy aren't you?" Adam went red in the face before trying to avoid eye contact with the two girls.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because it is her birthday in about a month"  
  
"Yeah umm good point ... you've caught me out"  
  
"I know it ... I so know it!" Allie said triumphantly  
  
"I better let you two start your lunch" Adam said pointing at the waiter walking towards them, "I'll see you guys later ... and please don't tell Mandy about this ... otherwise I'll never hear the end of it"  
  
"Ok we promise"  
  
"And best of luck finding what you're looking for"  
  
"Thanks ... bye"  
  
"Bye" both girls said before returning to their table and starting their lunch  
  
While enjoying their lunch Allie and Lily talked about range of things from going to New York, Shane and Adam's strange behaviour.  
  
"So is it true that you and Jeff are travelling to New York next week?"  
  
"Have you been talking to Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah ... he's really excited about seeing us all ... something about telling us something important"  
  
"We'll be heading over straight after Smackdown because Jeff's needed for the show ... Oh and I'm just so intrigued into what it is"  
  
"But then you're meeting us all in WWF New York aren't you?"  
  
"Yep ... we're going straight from the airport."  
  
"Excellent ... do you have any idea why Jamie wants to see us?"  
  
"Nope and the little bugger won't give me a clue It's going to be so good seeing him again"  
  
"Yeah that's for sure"  
  
"But hey enough about Jamie, tell me about Shane ... how are things between you two?"  
  
"I really don't know ... I'm just so confused. I mean one minute he's being a complete bastard ... And the next his buying me flowers. I just don't know what to do or thing anymore"  
  
"I think it's good that your getting away for a week ... you'll be able to think things through without Shane getting in the way"  
  
"Oh I so hope so ... hey what do you think Adam's going to get Mandy?"  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is I'm sure she's going to love it because I mean after all he's so good at buying her pressies. What do you think?"  
  
"Jewellery ... I mean a cam can't go wrong with jewellery and you know how much Mandy loves jewellery"  
  
"That's so true. What type do you think he's going to get though? Necklace, bracelet, ... ring?"  
  
"Maybe he's ... oh no he couldn't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
"No really what are you babbling about?" Allie was about to reply when she looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh shit look at the time ... we're late"  
  
"DAMN" they both got up and paid their bill at the counter before rushing back to work. 


	50. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty - A few days later  
  
As Mandy awoke she had nervous energy running through her body. She couldn't believe that today she'd be in a match for the women's title. As she lay thinking about it Adam watched her closely. Finally it became too much and he started laughing. Quietly at first before getting louder and louder. Mandy rolled onto her stomach and look at Adam and said,  
  
"Hey what's so funny?"  
  
"You are..." he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her softly, "you are so adorable"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah you sure are" Mandy smiled and looked at the alarm clock on Adam's side table. A look of shock feel across her face  
  
"Shit"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Its 10am already ... I've gotta get moving. I have to get to the arena"  
  
"You don't have to be there for another 2 hours ... that gives us plenty of time" Adam said with a grin on his face  
  
"I was going to get there earlier"  
  
"What and leave me all by myself?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to cope"  
  
"I don't know about that"  
  
"Oh will you be lonely without me?"  
  
"Of course I will and I thought we could get some early celebrations in"  
  
"Ooh what are we celebrating?"  
  
"I'm sure by the end of the night we'll have a few things to celebrate"  
  
"So you think we both have a chance of winning the titles?"  
  
"Oh but of course - especially you with the women's title"  
  
"Fingers crossed - and you with the IC belt ... and also Matt and Jeff with the tag team belt"  
  
"Yeah I guess we'll just have to wait and see ... won't we" Adam said before letting out of bed.  
  
"Hey were do you think your going?"  
  
"Well you said you were going to the arena ... so I thought I'd make us both some breakfast"  
  
"Oh there's plenty of time fir that ... why don't you come back to bed"  
  
"Gee I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on ... I'll make it worth while for you" Adam laughed before jumping on top of Mandy  
  
"Mmm I love the sound of that" he replied  
  
At around 12 Mandy and Adam arrived at the arena hand in hand and headed straight for their locker room to get changed. Once changed they headed to the ring where they met up with Jeff and Matt. The four of them warmed up and practiced some moves before the crowd was allowed inside. Before they headed back to their locker rooms they took one last look around the empty arena taking in the atmosphere that was around ... even though the crowd wasn't inside yet.  
  
On the walk back to their locker room, Mandy, Matt and Jeff stopped outside Adam's locker room. They guys wished each other good luck in their matches before waiting for Mandy. She turned to them and said,  
  
"Hey guys I'll catch up to you"  
  
"Ok but don't take too long. We still need to discuss a few things before the show beings," Jeff said smiling  
  
"Ok I'll be in shortly ... I promise"  
  
"You better otherwise we'll have to come and drag you back," Matt said before the two brothers walked off to the locker room. Mandy and Adam in the meantime, talk for a bit before kissing once more.  
  
"Good luck in your match ... I'm looking forward to you kicking Regal's ass" Mandy said before laughing softly  
  
"Thanks gorgeous ... best of luck in your match also... I'll be cheering for you from back here."  
  
"I'm sure you will be. But hey I better get back to the boys ... I don't really want them to come and drag me back" Mandy laughed  
  
"I can so imagine them doing that"  
  
"Me too and that's what I'm worried about"  
  
"How about one last kiss before you leave me?"  
  
"I'm sure I could manage that!" Mandy said leaning forward and kissing Adam softly. When they parted they heard someone saying,  
  
"Mandy ... we're coming to get you"  
  
"Dammit ... I'm so going to kick their ass"  
  
"You better wait till after the show ... coz you don't want to injure them or yourself before the show"  
  
"Ah good point ... once the shows over they are both going down" Mandy laughed and kissing Adam quickly on the cheek, "See you after the show" Mandy said before running down the corridor.  
  
"Bye ... and remember don't hurt them until after the match" Adam called out  
  
"Ok" Mandy called back before turning the corner into her locker room. As she did so she laughed to herself about how funny the whole situation was.  
  
Allie was backstage with Vince making last minute arrangements and changes to the show. They were both running around the place like crazy people because the stress of everything was catching up to them. As the show kicked off Allie went and knocked on Mark's locker room door. He opened it up and invited her in.  
  
"Hey Allie ... you look stressed, why don't you come in and take a load off?"  
  
"As tempting as that sounds Mark I'll have to take a rain-check ... I just wanted to stop by and wish you luck before your match."  
  
"Thanks. So we still going to Vince's after the show?"  
  
"Yeah of course. But I think I might go back to your place and change first ... if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah that's cool ... how about you come back here after the show and we'll head back together?"  
  
"Sounds good to me ... look I've gotta run ... see you after the show"  
  
"Ok don't work yourself too hard" Mark joked  
  
"I'll try not too ... oh and they are ready for you and Devon at the curtain"  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
"It's cool," Allie said before rushing off down the corridor to let Matt, Jeff and Mandy know that they were needed by the curtain also. She knocked on their door before opening it slightly.  
  
"Hey guys ... your needed now"  
  
"Oh My Gosh this is so exciting!" Mandy said with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"But Mandy your title match isn't until later tonight"  
  
"Oh I know but it will give me the opportunity to get a feel for the crowd ... and possibly even get some warm up down"  
  
"Well best of luck to you all and I'll be back later to let you know when your title match is Mandy"  
  
"Ok thanks Allie." Mandy said before Allie left and continued on her way. As she did so she bumped into Lily who seemed to be in a bit of a rush.  
  
"Hey sorry about that Al" Lily said in between long harsh breathes  
  
"What's the rush Lily?"  
  
"I wanted to see Jeff before his match and wish him luck"  
  
"Oh they've just been called to the curtain ... so you better get a move on"  
  
"Thanks Allie ... see you later ... at Vince's party?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Excellent ... see you then" Lily called as she ran down the corridor towards the curtain. As she did so she heard his music hit. She rounded the corner and called out his name. He turned around shocked but at the same time really delighted that she made it in time. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I thought I'd miss you" he said softly  
  
"So did I ... best of luck in your match"  
  
"Thanks Lily..." Jeff said before being dragged away and pushed out the curtain. All they could do was wave to each other and blow kisses.  
  
Around 15 minutes the boys returned to their locker room victorious after beating Mark and Devon for the tag team title. Mandy was happy because she got in some warm up like she hoped, after Stacy tried to interfere. All and all it was a great match enjoyed by all. They had little time to celebrate though because Mandy's women's title match was coming up following Adam's match against Regal, which was next. Before she returned to the locker room Mandy went and wished Adam a final good luck and gave him a special good luck kiss before leaving him to finish his preparations.  
  
When Mandy returned to the locker room she couldn't sit still because she was too nervous. She started passing around the room but was told to sit down or else to go for a walk to calm down. So Mandy tried sitting down but it didn't help so she walked to corridor until Allie caught up the her and told her it was time to go out to the ring again. Mandy's hands were trembling so much and she found it hard to concentrate at the job at hand. However, once she remembered Matt and Jeff were in her corner she calmed down slightly because she knew they'd be for her. Once she calmed down she started to perform a 100% better and gained the upper hand in the match, Finally she executed a DDT and covered Trish for the three count to win the title off her. Matt and Jeff jumped into the ring and hugged Mandy and the three of them went off up the ramp to celebrate, but not before Matt and Mandy exchanged a heart felt kiss which made the crowd go wild.  
  
Once back in the locker room Lily congratulated Mandy on her win. Mandy thanked her and also the guys for being there for her. The guys and Lily were so excited about the happening of the day so far that they decided to go down the corridor to catch up with some of the other superstars. They asked Mandy if she'd like to join them, but she declined saying she was going to take a really long hot shower and get changed.  
  
"You sure?" Lily asked  
  
"Yeah but thanks anyway." Mandy said  
  
"That's cool..." Lily replied  
  
"You know where to find us if you want us though" Jeff added before the three of them left the room. Mandy got changed out of their ring attire and wrapped her towel around herself before heading to the showers.  
  
After spending a good 15 minutes under the hot running water, Mandy dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body again. As she opened the shower cubicle door and stepped out she felt something strange under foot. She bent down to discover a trail of rose petals leading towards to lockers. She followed them unsure of what she'd find. As she reached the end of the trial she looked around the room and was a little confused for a minute, until Adam appeared.  
  
"What..." she started before he put a finger over her lips to stop her from talking. He then got down on one knee and said  
  
"Mandy I've loved you since that very first night ... you answering the door dripping wet and with a towel around yourself. I've known since that very night that I never want to be apart from you ... and although we've had some rough patches we've managed to overcome them. This has made us a much closer and more open couple. That is why more than anything in the world I would love it if you'd do me the honour of marrying me. What do you say Mandy ... will you marry me?" Adam produced a small box from his pocket and opened it slowly to show a gorgeous engagement ring. Mandy stood stunned at what she'd just heard and could see. When it register what had just happened Mandy started to cry.  
  
"Your not going to make this easy are you?" Adam joked and pulling her down gently so that she could sit on his knee. He then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Mandy lifted her head so that she looked Adam in the eyes and said,  
  
"I'm sorry ... but you know how emotional I get"  
  
"Yeah I should have planned it" Adam said smiling, "but you haven't answered my question"  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Adam ... I couldn't think of anything I want more than to marry you" Mandy said before Adam pulled her in again and kissed. Adam took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it onto Mandy's finger. As she did so Mandy lost balance and ended up falling on top of him, sending them both to the ground. Thankfully the ring stayed safely on Mandy's finger.  
  
While still lying on top of Adam, Mandy looked down and said,  
  
"You sure do know how to top off a terrific day don't you?"  
  
"Well what can I say?" Adam said smiling and pulling her in closer  
  
A few minutes later Mandy and Adam where interrupted by the locker room door opening and Matt returning to get changed.  
  
"Hey sorry guys I didn't mean to umm ... I'll go..." he said turning to leave  
  
"Please don't..." Mandy said sitting up and adjusting her towel.  
  
"You sure coz I can always go down the hall to change"  
  
"No really Matt its cool ... I should probably get changed myself" Mandy said smiling. Adam got up off the floor and held out a hand to help Mandy up. As Mandy stood up Matt noticed the ring on Mandy's finger.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" he said pointing to Mandy's finger  
  
"Yeah it is ... Adam just proposed to me"  
  
"Congrats guys" Matt said walking over and hugging them as a show of his support.  
  
"Thanks Matt" Adam said  
  
"It means a lot to us" Mandy added  
  
"No prob" Matt said picking up his towel and started walking towards the showers, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a quick shower"  
  
"Ok ... see you soon," Mandy called before Matt disappeared into the back section of their locker room. She then turned back around to look at Adam and wrapping her arms back around his waist and smiled.  
  
"You don't seem to be able to stop smiling now" Adam laughed  
  
"Hey you would be to if you'd just had the most amazing day ... that seems to get better and better as time goes on ... oh but wait..." Mandy said trying to be as serious as possible before Adam pulled her in and kissed her again. When they parted Mandy said  
  
"I should probably get changed ... or else I'll be in this towel all night long"  
  
"And that's a bad thing"  
  
"Maybe not to you but I don't exactly want everyone looking at me and I'm sure that you wouldn't either"  
  
"Oh good point ... maybe you better get changed. Want some help"  
  
"Adam I think I'm old enough to dress myself" Mandy joked, "but hey if it makes you feel any better you can always help me with my shoes..." Mandy said unwrapping her arms and walking over to her locker. She took out her change of clothes and started to get dressed.  
  
Once changed she turned to Adam and said,  
  
"So do you wanna help me put my shoes on?"  
  
"I'd love too," Adam said gesturing for her to sit down while he crouched in front of her. He gently helped her put the shoes one. Once done they both got to their feet. Mandy packed all her gear into her bag before looking at Adam,  
  
"Can we go and tell Allie and Lily to news?"  
  
"Of course ... we should probably grab something to eat also"  
  
"But aren't we going straight to Vince's from here?"  
  
"Oh yeah ... I forgot about that"  
  
"We are still going right?"  
  
"Of course we are. I mean we'll want to show everyone our titles after all..."  
  
"Is that the only thing?" Mandy inquired  
  
"What else is there to tell people?" Adam said jokingly  
  
"You are such a teaser aren't you"  
  
"Yep that would be me," Adam said grinning cutely before saying, "come on lets go and find Allie and Lily."  
  
"Ok" Mandy with an excited tone in her voice. She went to pick up her bag and belt when Adam stopped her.  
  
"Allow me" he said picking up the bag and belt. The two of them were heading to the door when Matt returned from his shower. Mandy and Adam said,  
  
"Hey we're heading off ... see you later at Vince's"  
  
"Ok ... oh Adam, next time you well like doing something special for Mands, do you think you could refrain from putting rose petals on the ground? ... I mean don't get me wrong it looks good but there are all stuck to my feet now" Matt said laughing  
  
"Sorry about that Matt ... I'll remember for next time"  
  
"Thanks. And yeah see you later tonight"  
  
"Ok bye" Adam said before the two headed out the door. Mandy looking up and Adam and said,  
  
"Next time?" Adam could only laugh  
  
As Mandy and Adam headed off down the hall looking for Allie and Lily, some of the superstars stopped them and congratulated both of them on great matches and wins. They thanked them before continuing on with their quest to find their friends. Finally they saw Allie, Lily, Mark and Jeff sitting down together in the cafeteria. They walked over together and said hello to everyone before sitting down at the table with them.  
  
"Great matches you guys" Allie said looking over at Mandy and Adam who couldn't keep their eyes off each other.  
  
"Thanks Al" Mandy said looking over at her momentarily before returning to look at Adam.  
  
"What's with you guys this afternoon? You seem different some how," Lily said  
  
"Yeah ... you guys won't stop smiling at each other," Allie added  
  
"I guess you could say that today's turned out to be the best day..." Mandy said still looking at Adam. At that moment Lily looked down at the table to pick up her coffee, as she did so she noticed Mandy's ring.  
  
"Ah do you guys have something you want to tell us?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that" Mandy said noticing Lily still looking at her ring, "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Mandy continued, looking at Adam.  
  
"You should" Adam said softly  
  
"Ok ... well a little while ago Adam proposed to me" Allie and Lily looked at each other before turning back to Mandy and Adam,  
  
"Oh my gosh" Allie said still in shock  
  
"Did you say yes?" Lily inquired  
  
"I wouldn't be wearing this ring otherwise," Mandy said giving the girls a closer look. Everyone at the table congratulated Mandy and Adam. They spent the next 30 minutes talking about how great the news was. Finally they all decided to start making their way to Vince's place. Allie informed them all that it was going to be a great night because she'd helped him with the arrangements. Everyone laughed before they headed off to the car park. On the way, Adam stopped off at his locker room to pick up his gear before continuing on with Mandy. 


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty One  
  
The party at Vince's house had been a huge hit amongst all that attended. Mandy and Adam didn't leave each others side all night. They enjoyed telling people about their engagement and it was obvious to all just how much they really loved each other. Although, Mandy had a hint of regret in the way that Matt found out about it. She wished that she'd been able to tell him the news herself so that she could find out exactly how he felt. She kept telling herself not to worry about it and that she could always talk to him tomorrow after training.  
  
During the night, Vince talked to Jeff and Lily and informed them both that they'd be able to leave for New York tomorrow if they wish. The couple was speechless when they found out. They thanked him as well as asking about the change in decision. Vince simply informed them both how impressed he'd been with Jeff's performances lately and that he deserved a break. He also let them know that he got Allie to change their flight so that they were travelling on the same one as her and Mark.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Allie and Mark met Lily and Jeff in the member's lounge at the airport. They sat around a table drinking coffee and making light conversation until their flight was called over the PA system. They each finished their coffee before picking up their hand luggage. The four of them then headed off towards their gate for boarding. As they did so Mark and Jeff were stopped several times by fans wanting autographs. The two kindly obliged while Lily and Allie continued on. While they did so they talked about a range of things before deciding to play a little joke on the guys. They both turned around to see the guys surrounded by teenage girls. They looked at each other before Allie said,  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe" Lily replied and laughed to herself  
  
Moments later Allie and Lily went running up to the guys pushing past the crowds. They each pretended to be huge fans, asking for an autograph. They guys looked at the girls questionably and then each other before doing as they requested. Once Lily got Jeff's signature she pulled him into her arms. He whispered,  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Trust me" is all Lily said before leaning in and kissing him passionately. Allie followed suit but only kissed Mark softly on the cheek, as she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. The crowds that were surrounding them had disappeared. This gave the girls time to grab hold of the guy's hands and quickly lead them off to their boarding gate without anymore interruptions.  
  
After landing in New York they went to collect their luggage before going to the car-hiring desk to pick up the keys to the two cars. Once that was done and both couples had found their respective cars, they headed off to the hotel.  
  
As Adam awoke a smile crept across his face when he thought back to the events from the night before. He looked down at Mandy who was lying next to him with protected by his strong arms.  
  
"Morning Gorgeous" Adam said softly but with no reply from Mandy as she was in deep thought. Adam rolled over and straddled her so that he could get her attention and look her in the eyes.  
  
"Hey is everything ok?" he asked. Mandy shook her head to clear her thoughts and said,  
  
"Yeah of course. I couldn't be happier. I'm just thinking about a few things"  
  
"Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"It's going to sound really dumb though"  
  
"Nothing is ever dumb coming from your mouth. And Mandy I really want to help ... after all we are getting married and married couples  
  
"Ok well I'm thinking about how I'm going to tell my parents but us. I know they are going to be happy but you see they have always wanted me to get married on the beach in Bali. Nothing big ... just family and a few close friends. But that will probably be to difficult to do seeing we live on the other side of the world and all."  
  
"Ah baby you know what, we could always have two ceremonies, one here and one in Bali. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh Adam" Mandy said and reached up and pissed him passionately. When they parted Adam said,  
  
"I take it that you like the idea"  
  
"Like the idea ... I'll show you how much I like the idea"  
  
With that Mandy pulled Adam back down towards her and kissed him deeply. Before long things started to get rather hot and sweaty.  
  
At around 11:15 am they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Mandy pulled away from Adam and reached for the phone. Adam touched her arm and said,  
  
"Let the answering machine get it"  
  
"It might be important" Mandy said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mands it's me"  
  
"Hey Matty:  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but umm we're meant to be training at the moment"  
  
"Oh shit ... I'm so sorry ... I totally lost track of the time - I'll be there shortly"  
  
"That's cool ... see you soon"  
  
"Ok bye" Mandy put the phone down and looked at Adam  
  
"Can we continue this later tonight? Because I have to get to training"  
  
"Of course ... do you want me to give you a lift?"  
  
"No it's ok. I'll take my car and meet up with you before the show" Mandy kissed Adam again before getting up and heading off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing.  
  
As Mandy arrived at the arena she parked her car and grabbed her bag out of the trunk before jogging inside to find Matt. She found him sitting on the edge of the ring in deep thought. So much so he didn't notice her approach him. So Mandy tapped him on the shoulder and said,  
  
"Hey Matty I'm so sorry I'm so late"  
  
"Oh that's cool Mands. You wanna get down to business?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
With that the two got into the ring and started their preparations for that night's show. 


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty Two  
  
The first night they spent in New York was full of surprises. After hosting RAW Mark and Allie went and joined Lily and Jeff waiting for Jamie to arrive. They'd all decided to meet up with Jamie earlier because everyone wanted to find out his news. Luckily because Allie was working at WWF New York that week she was able to reserve the function room for them all which made it a lot more private without fans interrupting. The four had just ordered some drinks when Jamie showed up hand in hand with a 6-foot plus tall brunette. Lily got to her feet immediately and ran across to him. She was just so happy to see him.  
  
"Hey bro" she said excitedly as she hugged him  
  
"Hey sis" he said hugging her back. After parting he said hello to the Allie and Jeff and was re-introduced to Mark. He then said,  
  
"Lily, Allie, you remember Miranda don't you?"  
  
"Yeah of course we do ... how could we forget" Allie said  
  
"Gee Miranda, we haven't seen you since ... well the end of high school, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been really good. Life really couldn't get any better at the moment" she said smiling at the girls  
  
"What have you been doing with yourself? And how did you meet up with Jamie here?" Allie asked  
  
"Well after going to Canberra for that year after high school, I transferred to UTS which was a lot better for me for me. And to cut a long story short, I wasn't having much luck finding the perfect job for myself, until I got a call from Jamie asking me to work for him ... and the rest is history really"  
  
"Wow that's so cool. So bro, is that the news you wanted to tell us?" Lily inquired  
  
"Not quite ... well sort of ... you see umm I've asked Miranda to marry me ... and she's said yes"  
  
"Oh my gosh guys. That's so exciting, congrats" Lily said hugging them "Yeah congrats. This is the best news" Allie said full of excited on the outside, but on the inside she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She'd always liked Jamie, really liked Jamie and now he was engaged. Her life couldn't get much worse.  
  
"Oh you know what Jamie, Mandy's engaged also. Adam proposed to her the other night, after she'd won the women's title"  
  
"Wow that's so cool. They make the cutest couple. Can you send her my congratulations?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
The six of them sat around talking about a range of things including the good old times growing up, the wedding and life in general. Lily was so excited about her brother's engagement, especially since Miranda had asked her if she'd be her matron of honour, which of course she said yes to.  
  
Meanwhile back at the arena Mandy was sitting chatting to Matt in their locker room. Mandy was trying to work out Matt's feelings towards her engagement because he hadn't been acting his normal self of late. Finally she decide to just come out and ask.  
  
"Matty can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you can Mands"  
  
"Ok umm I was wondering well umm"  
  
"Come on you know I'm not going to bite. Just spit it out" Matt said interrupting Mandy's train of thought  
  
"Ok I just wanted to check to see how you felt about my engagement to Adam"  
  
"I'm really happy for the two of you ... and I think you've made the right choice"  
  
"Oh Matty thank you" Mandy said throwing her arms around his neck. All the stress that Mandy had felt had been realised from Matt's honest words.  
  
"But Mands" Matt said pulling away  
  
"Yeah" she said concerned.  
  
"If he does anything to hut you I'll go after him and make sure he never does it again ... and I mean it""  
  
"Thanks Matty" Mandy and Matt embraced once more before the door opened.  
  
"Hey guys" Adam said walking into the room, "sorry to interrupt..." Matt and Mandy pulled apart immediately and looked at Adam  
  
"You ready to go home Mandy?" he said  
  
"Yeah I'll just grab my stuff" she got up from the bench and packed her stuff into her bag before walking over towards Adam who didn't look too pleased  
  
"See you tomorrow Matty" Mandy said before she and Adam left and walked down the corridor together. As they did so Adam turned to her and said,  
  
"You two have fun in there?"  
  
"It was only a hug" Mandy said defensively  
  
The rest of the trip home was done in silence. Mandy couldn't believe how jealous Adam was acting. After all she and Matt hadn't done anything wrong, only hugged and sure during the show they shared a passionate kiss but it was for the show and nothing more. She just had to make Adam see just how childish he was being. Although she knew it would be tough.  
  
When they arrived home Adam headed straight to their bedroom without saying a word. Mandy followed him so that they could try and clear things up. As she opened the door to the room she found it in complete darkness so she went to turn on the lights. As she reached for the switch, she was stopped by Adam who took her hand and leading her towards the bed. Mandy couldn't understand what was happening until Adam helped her to the bed before straddling her.  
  
"Adam what..." she started before Adam put a finger to her lips and said,  
  
"Shh" the next thing she knew Adam was kissing her deeply. They fell backwards on the bed. 


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

Chapter Fifty Three - a month later  
  
So much had happened in the last month. Allie and Mark had gone to the Super Bowl and were lucky enough to see Jamie perform during the half time show. As must as Lily and Jeff had wanted to see him perform, they just couldn't bring themselves to sit through a full game, so instead they spent a quiet day together.  
  
Lily and Jamie did lots of catching up and before returning home Jamie told Lily he'd be in touch to let her knew all the wedding details. Lily told him that he should give Mandy and Adam a call to catch up on all the news.  
  
Mandy was still Women's Champion and was enjoying the matches she'd been having as they had been so enjoyable and a lot more physical. Adam had been doing lots of secret planning whenever Mandy wasn't around for her birthday. He decided he wanted to do something special for her that she and all her friends would enjoy. He'd let most of the people in on the secret only a few days before hand because he was worried that someone might accidentally tell her. After all she was always able to persuade people into things.  
  
  
  
Mandy's Birthday  
  
After training, Matt, Jeff and Mandy were changing before going out together. Matt and Jeff where just waiting for Mandy to finish in the bathroom before they hit the road.  
  
"Hey Mands are you almost finished in there? Coz we're running late"  
  
"Late for what?" Mandy asked from behind the cubicle  
  
"Our reservation for lunch of course" Matt said lying through his teeth. He was just so glad that she couldn't see his face because she could always tell when he was lying to her.  
  
"I'll be out shortly ... just give me a little privacy"  
  
"Ok Jeff and I will be waiting by the car"  
  
"Ok"  
  
When Mandy finally arrived at the car the guys looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you feeling ok Mands?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because no offence but you don't look too good"  
  
"Gee thanks guys. You sure do know how to make a girl feel good on her birthday don't you"  
  
"We're sorry we..."  
  
"Save it. Let's just go already" Mandy said getting into the back seat of the car. As they were driving Mandy stuck her head between the two front seats and said,  
  
"Hey I thought we were going to George's for lunch" Matt and Jeff looked at each other before Jeff said,  
  
"Slight change in plans"  
  
"What? Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see ... were almost there" Matt said  
  
"I hate you both ... you know I hate not knowing where I'm going"  
  
"You'll like this one ... trust us"  
  
"TRUST YOU ... this coming from the two guys that have been lying to me all day"  
  
A few minutes later Matt parked the car.  
  
"We're here," Matt said turning the engine off. Mandy looked out the window and was stunned. She jumped out of the car and took a closer look. She then turned to Matt and Jeff and said,  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"You'll see" Matt said walking over to her and taking her hand. Jeff took Mandy's other hand and they lead her towards the main gate.  
  
"Oh my gosh ... your not serious are you?" Mandy said as she saw a huge sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY!' Adam saw how happy Mandy was and walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked  
  
"Yeah but with lots of help from everyone else" Adam said pointing to where their friends were standing. Mandy was bewildered. She, Adam, Matt and Jeff headed over towards the gate of the theme park. As they did so Mandy said,  
  
"I thought you had training"  
  
"I guess you could say I got a better off" Adam joked, "I just hope you have a great time ... seeing you have the place to ourselves"  
  
"Oh baby ... you are just the sweetest ... thank you so much for this"  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet"  
  
"Oh?" Mandy questioned  
  
"Come and see for yourself"  
  
A few moments later Mandy was surrounded by her close friends wishing her birthday wishes. After standing around talking for a while they all headed to a marque which was set up. Inside it had a buffet lunch awaiting them. They all lined up patiently and helped themselves to the food, before going and sitting down at the long table.  
  
When Mandy sat down her head was spinning. Everything was so surreal and just so hard to comprehend.  
  
"Hey Mands ... you forgiven Jeff and I yet?"  
  
"Of course ... I'm sorry about before ... I really shouldn't have gotten angry at the two of you"  
  
"Oh that's cool ... don't worry about it" Adam sat down next to Mandy and put his hand around her waist and said,  
  
"How's the food?" Mandy took one look at the plate in front of her before getting up from the table and running off. Adam sat for a moment and said,  
  
"Was it something I said?" before getting up and running after her calling,  
  
"Hey Mandy ... Mandy stop..." Adam saw Mandy run into he Lady's and knocked on the door and said,  
  
"Hey Mandy baby, are you ok?" After getting no response, he opened the door and walked in saying,  
  
"Mandy..." As he did so Mandy came wondering out from the cubicle. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face.  
  
"Hey are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah ... just not feeling 100%"  
  
"You should have told me you weren't feeling well"  
  
"I don't think I'm sick"  
  
"The hell you are" Adam said looking concerned  
  
"I don't mean sick, sick..." Adam stood with a confused look on his face before she blurted out, "I mean I'm late ... I've missed my period ... I think I'm pregnant"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant"  
  
"I heard but..."  
  
"I can get rid of it if you want..." Mandy said solemnly  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"No but ... I thought that" Mandy started before bursting out into tears. Adam tried to comfort her but Mandy wouldn't let him. She backed away from him. Adam was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey guy's is everything ok in there? I hope you aren't doing what I think you're going" Allie called  
  
"We'll be out shortly. We'll meet you at the table"  
  
"Ok ... don't be to long"  
  
"Ok" Mandy replied before walking back over to the sink. She splashed more water on her face to try and hide her puffy eyes and tear stained face. After drying her face with a paper towel, she started making her way to the door, before turning to Adam who was still stunned and said,  
  
"Please don't mention this to anyone. I don't want them to know"  
  
"But Mandy" Adam said but Mandy just walked out the door and headed back to her friends, leaving Adam behind. 


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Chapter Fifty Four  
  
Mandy sat down at the table trying to hide the hurt she felt inside but found it hard to do so especially when Adam sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her knee trying to show Mandy his support. The cake and present opening followed before Mandy said,  
  
"Let's get this really under way. Who's up for a ride on the roller coaster?"  
  
Everyone loved the idea except for Allie. So she went and sat on the bench out in front of the roller coaster while everyone else went to get on the ride. Shane saw her sitting alone and decided to go and sit with her and keep her company.  
  
Before getting on the roller coaster, Adam turned to Mandy and said,  
  
"Are you sure you should be coming on here? You know in your condition and all"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure ... I'll be fine" Mandy said before walking off and sitting next to Matt. Adam stood sadly before Jay called to him,  
  
"Yo Adam over here" Adam turned around and saw that Jay was sitting in the last carriage by himself and went and joined him.  
  
After the ride Adam tried to catch up with Mandy to talk to her but she walked off with Matt. Adam just stood not knowing what to think or do. Jay walked up to him and said,  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Oh ah no ... she's just having fun with her friends ... that's it"  
  
"Adam ... is something wrong? I mean since you proposed the two of you haven't been separated, except for work. And now ... she's off with Matt of all people. Come on you can tell me."  
  
"Ok maybe there is a small problem but nothing we can't solve."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mandy thinks she's pregnant ... and she thinks I want her to get rid of it ... and I don't ... I really don't. I mean you know how much I've always wanted kids ... and I think she'd make the best mother"  
  
"You have to tell her this ... make her understand"  
  
"I know but how? She won't talk to me"  
  
"I'll show you ... just follow me" Jay said jogging over towards the others  
  
"Hey what do you all say we take a ride on the wariest wheel?"  
  
"Gee I don't know Jay ... the wariest wheel is pretty scary" Mandy joked  
  
"I know Mandy but we'll just have to pair you up with someone to hold your hand" Jay joked as the group headed towards the ride. As they stood looking, Mandy got into the carriage. Jay pushed Adam into it and shut the door. Before they knew it the ride started to move and all they could do was sit down and try and make the most of it. Jeff and Lily happily got into the next carriage, while Shane and Allie put up a little fight before grudgingly giving in. After everyone else go in, Jay stood back and watched his plan work.  
  
"Jay stop this ride now" Mandy called  
  
"Ok if you're sure" Jay said before walking over and turning the ride off, leaving everyone stranded.  
  
"Jay you little bugger let me off this ride now!" Mandy demanded  
  
"Sorry what was that? I can hear you" Jay said walking back over to the bench he was previously sitting on.  
  
"Jay if you're going to leave us all on this bloody ride at least leave it running" Adam pleaded  
  
After a while Adam turned to Mandy who was in deep thought.  
  
"Mandy we really need to talk" Adam said turning her so that they were looking at each other - eye to eye.  
  
"What about? You made yourself perfectly clear before"  
  
"I was shocked and I admit I didn't handle your news in the best possible way. You also left before I could tell you something"  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"You know what about, I love you ... and our baby"  
  
"What?" Adam didn't say anything. He through his arms around Mandy not wanting to ever let her go. Jay look up at them both and yelled,  
  
"You two made up?" Mandy and Adam looked at each other before they replied,  
  
"What do you think?" before exchanging a passionate kiss  
  
"When you're down would you like to come off?"  
  
"Actually I really like it on here now. It's rather romantic" Mandy replied with a huge smile on her face  
  
"Jay can you let me off her?" Allie called, "I'm scared of heights"  
  
"Jay don't listen to her. Whatever you do don't let her off this ride" Mandy called  
  
"What the hell are you doing Mandy? You know how much I hate heights" Allie yelled angrily  
  
"Would you calm down ... we're trying to enjoy this ride" Lily called out  
  
"Oh that's just great ... you two ganging up on me, I'm stuck on this ride ... and with bloody McMahon" Allie yelled fuming about the whole situation.  
  
"Hey I haven't done anything wrong" Shane said defensively  
  
"Not yet but knowing you..." Allie started before getting cut off  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up" Chris called in his Y2J face character voice  
  
"Thanks Chris, I couldn't have said it better myself" Lily laughed  
  
"Lily shut up" Allie yelled  
  
"Allie why don't you try and make the most of it and actually talk to Shane. You guys have to talk sometime ... and now is the best opportunity"  
  
"Anything else mother?" Allie said bitterly  
  
Oh come on Allie don't be like that. It'll be good for the two of you"  
  
"I agree with Mandy ... we really do need to talk" Shane said cautiously  
  
"Alright, alright. Anything to get you all off my back ... happy?"  
  
"Well actually..." Mandy started  
  
"Yes ... yes we are" Lily finished  
  
"Good ... now all of you butt out"  
  
Mandy and Lily quietened down so that Allie and Shane could talk. While they did so both girls took in the great view from the ride as well as talking to their respective partners.  
  
  
  
"So what do you want to talk about then?"  
  
"Us"  
  
"What about us"  
  
"Come on Al I know I was wrong and have been quite a few times as of late but I miss you, I really miss you. Everything about you, your smile, the way you bite your bottom lip when your nervous, your eyes, your laughter ... everything" Allie sat stunned because since she and Shane had broken up, she'd always thought that he'd hated her.  
  
"Allie say something ... please"  
  
"Like what? That I missed you? ... that I forgive you for all the pain you've caused me over the last few months?"  
  
"Well actually that would be nice"  
  
"Nice ... it would be nice?" Allie said annoyed  
  
"Allie you know what I mean. I love you and always have. I don't want to live without you anymore. Please give us another chance" Shane pleaded  
  
"I umm" Allie started  
  
"Come on Allie ... you know it's what you want" Lily said from the carriage above.  
  
"Stay out of it Lily. This is meant to be a private conversation"  
  
"Allie just ignore her ... you knows she's just trying to get under your skin"  
  
"Your right Shane she is ... and about us ... I just don't know. I mean you really hurt me and I can't just forget about it"  
  
"I understand ... what about if we take things slowly?"  
  
"I'm willing to give it a go ... but no promises..."  
  
"Oh Allie thank you. You've made my day, week, and month…" Shane said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Easy cowboy ... who said that this day isn't going to get better" Allie joked 


End file.
